


Lazarus

by GrandMoffAmbrius



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Post-Credits Scene is NEVER going to happen, Civil War is Never Going to Happen, Civil War? What Civil War?, Comic books characters brought into the Marvel Cinematic Universe, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Healing, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memories, Not Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 2 Compliant, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Not Iron Man 3 Compliant, Not Thor: The Dark World Compliant, Original Character(s), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Some aspects from Captain America: Civil War mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 46,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1736990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandMoffAmbrius/pseuds/GrandMoffAmbrius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weeks after the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the reformation of the Avengers, Steve finds Bucky in the last place he expected. With the help of his teammates, Steve, determined to help his friend come to terms with his dark past and reclaim his life, must finally come to terms with long lost feelings for Bucky. Yet as his teammates help him in putting Bucky's shattered mind back together, dark shadows from their past returns and threatens their safety once again. This time however, Steve is unwilling to lose Bucky yet again and is ready to fight for his very soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. From the Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not not own the Avengers in any shape or form. 
> 
> While this isn't my first piece of fan fiction, it is my first time for doing a Steve/Bucky story as well for anything based on the Marvel cinematic universe. This is my attempt at the basic "Steve finds Bucky and does all he can to bring his former friend back" story.
> 
> This hasn't been looked over by a beta so any grammar mistakes are on me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has not been looked over so any and all grammar mistakes are my own.
> 
> I do not own the rights to any of the characters who appear in the Marvel Comics and the Marvel Cinematic Universe.
> 
> Original characters are of my own creation.

Two weeks after learning S.H.I.E.L.D. had been infiltrated by HYDRA, taking down Project Insight, the release of S.H.I.E.L.D. data by Fury and Natasha, the maelstrom of seeming endless hearing and meetings, Captain Steve Roger opened his door at two-thirty in the afternoon to find Tony Stark on the other side.

“What's up, Cap?” he asked as he took of his sunglasses and walked into Steve's apartment.

“Stark? What are you doing here?” Steve asked as he closed the door.

“Well a funny thing happened, there I was working on my new suite, I'm getting back into the hero game by the way even though Pepper's not hundred percent thrilled with the idea but that’s another story when JARVIS informed me that a bunch of highly classified S.H.I.E.L.D. intel was being released on line and that the three huge ass Helicarriers I helped design repulsion engines for had suddenly fired on each. So like a naturally curious individual, I turned on the TV just in time to see one of those carriers crash right into S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ.”

Tony stooped to take a seat on the couch while Steve walked over and stood behind the facing chair.

“About that...”

“I come to learn you helped bring down one of the world's biggest intelligence agencies and that a bunch of the guys in suits I used to have coffee and donuts with where actually the bad guys from HYDRA you supposedly stopped in 1945. And suddenly I thought, maybe Rogers could do with a change of venue and maybe some of the best shawarma in all of New York.”

Steve just stood there with a bewildered look on his face. As usually he only hundred stood about a half of what Tony said.

“Do I have to invent a better hearing-aid Gramps? You need a new place to live and I happen to have an entire floor with your name on it. Literally. It says Captain American the Man With A Plan right over the doorway,” he emphasized with his hand.

Steve shook his head. He did not have the time to mess with moving. He had a far more important task to deal with. “Tony, thanks but I-”

“Just found out the best friend you lost in the Alps is still alive and has been the puppet of HYDRA since who knows when.”

Steve looked at Tony with disbelief. Despite all the data that had been released, nothing about Bucky had been reviled.

“Hill filled in,” he answered seeing the look on the man's face.

Sitting down in the chair, Steve caste his eyes down onto the floor “He saved me. Even though I was unconscious I know it was Bucky, not the Winter Solider. Bucky's in there somewhere I know it. I have to find him. I can't fail him again.”

Stark made a nonverbal sound of agreement but then added, “Romanoff told me that you and your new man-crush are planning on tracking him down single handily without any type of support or back-up. So besides coming all the way down her to ask you to move in with me, I know, we're not even married, I’m also here to offer you my vast financial support.”

Steve's head popped up at hearing the offer. He couldn't accept Tony's money, this was his fight. “Tony, I can't-”

“You're going after a brainwashed master assassin whose entire support structure you’ve just torn down. You can't expect to find Waldo simply by looking in the book's upper left corner can you?”

Now Steve was confused. “Bucky's first name is James not Waldo and what book are you talking about?”

It was all Tony to let out a sigh of defeat. “First off, I'll go over the Waldo thing with you later but right now you just can't just expect to go off and find your former BFF in a day or so. He could be half way back to Mother Russia by now or gone to ground somewhere between here and Kiev. You're going to need intel and not just whatever Natasha gave you. Between her knowledge in all things Soviet-trained-assassins and my unlimited information network and access to all of S.H.I.E.L.D's now unclassified intel, we just might be able to narrow the search field.”

Steve was speechless. Tony had just offered to place all of his resources at his disposal so he could Bucky. The same man who he once accused of not being worth a single Bucky. He suddenly felt a hand on his stooped shoulder.

“That's what family members do for each other and don't you forget that Gramps.”

He knew Tony was right. The Avengers where a family. A family of oddballs and oddities but a family.

“Thanks,” Steve said as he rose and took Tony's out reached hand. “I don't know what to say.”

Tony just shrugged his shoulders and gave him a cocky grin.

“Well let’s see,” Steve said looking around the apartment, “it'll take me a few days to get my stuff here packed so maybe I can be in New York in a few weeks.”

“That won't be a problem, Rogers. Look out your window.”

Doing as he was told, Steve looked out and saw a large moving van parked behind Stark's jag. “They'll handle everything here so come on Ben, time for you to introduce me to Matt.”

Once again a confused look appeared on Steve's face. “He's name Sam not Matt and why would you call me Ben?”

“JARVIS, please add Good Will Hunting to the Captain's movies he needs to watch list.”

After he had give instructions to the movers, he and Tony where off to the VA to met Sam. The former paratrooper had just finished a meeting when he looked up to see the two of them walk in.

“'Bout time you showed your face around her Cap,” Sam said as he walked over.

“Maybe you're just too slow to see me coming at normal speed,” Steve joked as the two men embraced each other in a friendly hug.

“Ah, how cute,” Tony cooed.

“Let me see,” Sam said they let go. “A flashy tailored suite, smug expression, a general air of superiority above all, you must be Tony Stark.”

“Guilty as charged,” Tony said as he held out his hand and shook Sam's.

“So what brings you guys by?”

Steve proceeded to tell Sam of Tony's offer to help them find Bucky. While Sam glad to hear that Stark had offered his services in their quest to find Bucky he sad when Steve told him he was going back to New York but he told his friend that he understood the reason why he was moving.

“Look at it this way, now you won't have to be embarrassed by me showing you up during your morning run.”

Sam scuffed at the remark. “Please Cap, if I still had my wings I could fly circles around you.”

“Well I might be able to help you there,” Tony said as he took out a small data pad from his pocket. “JARVIS, please bring up the Falcon file.”

“Yes Sir,” the AI replied and a moment later, a hologram of the wings appeared.

“So here's my opinion, this wasn't that bad piece of tech of course had I personally designed it, it would have held up a lot better. Seeing as their trashed beyond repair and you'll be tagging along on Cap's excellent adventure, I'm goanna designed a brand new set for you. Top of the line made from lighter but stronger metal to make them more durable in action and easier to wear.”

Sam was impressed. “You would do that just for me?”

“Anything for the Cap's new BFF. If you want I can even make the wing blades into projectiles.”

Sam turned the offer down much to Stark's disappointment. A proposed falcon companion was also vetoed. The three of them made plans to meet in New York once Steve had gotten settled and Tony had completed Sam's wings. Sam gave Steve one last hug and told him he could call him anytime if he needed anything.

After they left Sam, they headed over to the Captain America exhibit at the Smithsonian. Tony could not help but chuckle when he saw the Captain American mannequin stripped of its uniform. Tony walked about while Steve went over to the Bucky exhibit. He stared at the image of Bucky for sometime as he compared the image of the Bucky he fought against with the long hair leather wearing Bucky with the empty eyes and dull voice he saw just a few days ago.  
“Who the hell is Bucky?”  
The question made Steve cold and empty inside but it made him even more determined to find Bucky.

“Till the end of the line,” Steve whispered as he reached up to gently touch the photo of Bucky.

They left the museum when Tony came back wiping tears from his eyes and told Steve he had just seen the film of his U.S.O tour.

“Loved the pirate boots and wings Cap,” Tony muttered and Steve blushed.

When they got back to his apartment, most of his things had been packed. Steve gathered what he wanted to take with him while Tony took care of things with the landlord. Once he had his things together and said goodbye to his neighbors, he turned his key in and was off with Tony to New York.

xxxxxxxxxx

One Week Later...

“Welcome to Stark Tower, how may I help you?” Judy asked not looking up from her computer.

“I'm here to see Captain Steve Rodgers,” a cracked voice said.

The receptionist groaned on the inside. Ever since the public found out Captain America was back in New York and living with the other Avengers, the lobby of the tower had been overrun by everyone from simple fans to the obsessed super hero fanatic. “If you do not have an appointment with Captain Rogers please leave a photo and a stamped self-addressed envelope and the Captain will return it at his earliest convince. Thank you and have a good day,” Judy replied as she continued typing.

After a several moments of silence, Judy figured the man had left but then she heard the voice repeat, “I'm here to see Captain Steve Rodgers.”

'A great, it's one of those fans,' she thought to herself.

With a finger on the button to summon security should the situation call for it, Judy looked up from her computer to address the man but when she finally laid eyes on him, she quickly saw he was not a simple Captain America groupie. The man was wearing a dirty black hoodie and pants. He wore a ball cap and his hair was pulled back in a loose tie and several unruly oily strands framed his face with boosted a heavily stubbled chin. His eyes where dark and heavy with dark circles under them.

“As I said sir, unless you have scheduled appointment please leave a self-addressed-”

“I need to see Captain Rogers now!” he loudly exclaimed as he slammed his gloved covered hands on the desk.

“Sir, if you please don't vacate the premises, I'll be forced to call security to escort you out,” Judy stated as she pressed the button to summon security.

“I was hoping you would,” the man said as he lifted the desk and hurled it towards the wall.

xxxxxxxxxx

One Hour Ago...

Steve rode the elevator up to Tony's top floor where he and the other Avengers were about to have their first meeting about Bucky. With him moved into the tower, the Avengers where officially reassembled for the first time in two years. With most of S.H.I.E.L.D. in ashes, Tony decided the team needed to get back together. The other members had been overjoyed to see him.

“It's a scientifically enhanced Super Solider,” Tony declared when they stepped off the elevator.

Thor's embraced lifted him off the ground and would have broken his ribs had it not been for his super strength. Clint playful punched him in the arm and asked him how come they didn't think to include him in all the fun. Bruce calmly shook his hand and said it was great to see him again and how sorry he was to hear of his friend. Natasha merely gave him a nod but he knew what she meant. With the pleasantries over with, the team told Steve they were with him to help find Bucky.

“It's our honor to aid you in your quest to find your lost brother in arms,” Thor had declared.

“Any chance to knock a few HYDRA heads is good by me,” Clint said.

“I've long since learned its best to go with the flow,” Bruce replied.

Again Natasha did not reply yet the look in her eyes as enough.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. Steve could see the rest of the team sitting at the large conference table waiting for him.

“Morning Cap,” Clint said as he raised his coffee mug.

“Morning,” Steve replied. “I know it's still a little too early for some of you,” everyone looked over to Tony who looked half asleep, “but I figured it's best you know all the facts about Bucky sooner rather than later.”

“Can those of us who he almost killed more than once please be excused?” Natasha asked with a hint of tongue-in-cheek.

Steve had a feeling her question was her attempt at a little humor on his part before he had to start reliving painful memories. Despite her often cold and detached demeanor, Natasha did look out for him. “No,” he replied.

“Alright Captain, you have the floor,” Bruce said.

“JARVIS, if you could start the file?”

“Yes, Captain Rogers,” the AI replied and projections of the S.H.I.E.L.D. File on Bucky and the Winter Solider appeared along with information from the Russian file Natasha had provide.

For the next hour Steve told them the history of him and Bucky all the way up to seeing him fall from Zola's train and his capture by HYDRA agents who had been shadowing the train. He could feel the all too familiar emotions of pain and guilt coming washing over him and when she saw the slight tremble in his posture, Natasha took over and started to explain how HYDRA molded him into the Winter Solider and how he was used as a tool to keep the powers of the United States and the Soviet Union in check. When he felt more in control, Steve took the reins back and concluded with everything relating to Project Insight.

“Such a tale of sorrow,” Thor stated.

“You said it,” Clint said in agreement. “So where do we go from here Cap?”

“Try to pinpoint his current location as close as possible and bring him in alive. As I said, I believe the Bucky I know somehow broke through which is why he saved me.”

Bruce waved the projection of the Winter Soldier’s file over to him and started to go over the images' English translation. “True but if whatever brain control they used on him is slipping, he could be more dangerous than before.”

“Agreed,” Natasha said. “I've seen it before with other Soviet assassins. They can't make sense of the implanted memories and commands with the real memories. He's going to be highly volatile.”

“And let's not forget HYDRA may have implanted some type of self-destruct mechanism if his identity was compromised or he failed in accomplishing his mission,” Clint said uneasily. “Who knows for sure what they put in that arm.”

Tony suddenly came alive and brought up the photo of the cybernetic arm and ogled it like it was a centerfold. “Boy I can't wait to get a look at that baby. For pure scientific reason,” he added when he saw the odd looks they were giving him.

“Never the less the dangers before us, we will do all in Asgard and Midgard to find your lost friend,” Thor stated with great pride. “To fight for one's friend is one of the deepest honors one can do.”

All Steve could do was nod his thanks to his teammates and friends. He knew they all trusted him and he team but there was one thing about him and Bucky he did not feel he could share with them. It was not due to how he feared they would react but because it was something too personal and private. Yes, he wanted to find Bucky because he was his friend but there was another reason as well. A reason that only now in the 21st century could he finally admit. He, Steve Roger was in lo-

At that moment, the security alarm went off and JARVIS alerted them there was trouble in the Lobby. Steve started to give out orders.

“Stark, take the outside and let us know if we have any hostiles down there. Barton, start getting their attention.”

Tony got suited up and took off with the archer once had had his bow and arrows.

“Thor, head down there and clear a path for any trap civilians otherwise help Barton.”

Thor nodded and took after Iron Man and Hawkeye.

“Doc, you're with us. Get ready to change if we need you.”

“Good thing Tony pays for my wardrobe,” Bruce chuckled as he followed the other two into the elevator.

Thanks to JARVIS, they reached the lobby in no time and was met by the sight of a single individual fighting off Hawkeye’s attacks while out running Iron Man's impulse blast and Thor's lighting all the time picking up and throwing fallen debris at them.

“Guy's most likely juiced-up on some type of super solider serum,” Tony said as flew over to them. “It mustn't be all that good 'cause he's starting to fumble. Orders Cap?”

“Distract and slow him down so I can get a hit.”

Tony flew off to rely to Thor and Hawkeye. Natasha followed and took a position across from where Clint was situated. She managed to get a few hits before she had to take cover from a large piece of concrete. Luckily, the Hulk jumped in at that moment to hurl it back.

With their foe’s attention occupied, Steve was able to get close enough and hide behind a column  
without being seeing. As he waited for the right moment, he could see the enemy was starting to become sluggish in his movements, his aim was starting to become off and his clothing was starting to tattered. All Steve needed was one clear shot with his shield and this would all be over.

Suddenly Thor directed a bolt of lightning towards the hooded attacker who fell back to avoid getting  
the full hit. He hesitated which was all Steve needed to step out and hurl his shield at the back of the attacker.

Yet in the flash of an eye, the attacker turned and grab hold of the shield, the swiftness of the act causing the hood of his hoodie to fall off.

“Bucky?” Steve said in disbelief as he saw the empty looking steel blue eyes.

“Steve...” Bucky whispered in a strangled tone before the shield slipped from his metal grasped and he started to fall.

Steve was there in an instant and caught him before he fell. He held onto him as the other Avengers gathered around.

No one said anything till Tony raised his face plate and said, “If you bring him home, you have to clean up after he makes a mess in this place.”

==Bonus==

Lionel Frisbee was a short man, with round face, slightly thinning hair and wore horn-rim glasses. Most saw him as timid and unassuming but he was in fact extremely clever and the loyal assistant to the Imperial Industries President Arnold Brown. At the moment, Frisbee was in the elevator heading up towards Brown's office in the Imperial Industries Tower. The headquarters for Imperial Industries International was a very imposing sight. Constructed of glass and black stone, the tower stood out amongst the Boston skyline like a black obelisk that pierced the clouds to reach the heavens. At the very top of the building was Arnold Brown’s office. 

Just as Frisbee got off the elevator and started down the long hall to Brown's office, his data pad chimed. Stopping and turning it on, he read the message that popped up and quickly sprinted down the hall. When he reached the office doors, he entered without preamble.

The cavernous room was more of a throne room then an office, done in dark marble. Lining the office's walkway where large lush gardens of exotic plants. Each garden had a small ornate fountain In each corner of the room was a tall lamp that gave of dim light and cast an eerie atmosphere of darkness. At the end of the office's walkway was Brown's large black desk and tall throne-like chair. A massive floor to ceiling window that was flanked by red curtains and offered a breathing view of Boston and the bay. Frisbee crossed the room as fast as he could and stopped when he got to the desk.

“Mr. Brown?”

Arnold Brown stood at his office window and gazed at the Boston skyline. A man in his late forties, he had brown hair with white temples. That along with the thick glasses he wore gave Brown the appearance of one's kindly uncle. In reality, Arnold Brown was as ferocious as a tiger when it came to business. After a moment, Brown turned and faced his loyal assistant.

“Yes?”

“Sir, your visitor has arrived and is on his way up.”

“Thank you, Frisbee. Send him on in when he arrives.”

Frisbee nodded. “Yes, Sir.”

Brown watched the man turn and walk out of the office. Looking at the clutter of documents and reports on his desk, Brown started to put them in order and put aside the important papers he would need for his meeting. Once he had everything arranged, he went back to looking out the window. A few minutes later, he heard the door open followed by the sound of footsteps making their way towards him. When they stopped, he could see the reflection of a man in the window.

“Sorry I'm late. My call with Senator Boynton rang longer then I'd anticipated,” a soft yet menacing voice called out.

“Perfectly understandable my friend,” Arnold Brown replied as he turned and held his hand out to a man wearing a smart black suit and distinctive black glasses 

“I never thought I would meet another man as pompous as Hermann Göring,” Daniel Whitehall stated with one of his small dark smiles as the two HYDRA leaders shook hands. 

“Yes, Boynton loves to hear himself talk,” Brown said letting go of Whitehall's hand and motion to him to sit.

Whitehall let out a chuckle as he sat down. “That was one of the good things about joining HYDRA. No more Göring, Himmler, Goebbels or the rest of those pretentious backstabbers. The Red Skull made sure to keep his subordinates and their power in check unlike the Fuhrer.”

“Speaking of power, congratulations on your promotion. Head of America operations.”

“I'm honored. Of course I don't think I have to tell you about all the whispering that goes on behind my back about how I supposedly got the position.”

Brown hummed in acknowledgment. “Yes, yes. I've heard but let's not concern ourselves about the scorn and envy of others.”

“Let's,” Whitehall said in agreement as Brown got up and poured drinks each of them a glass of Port.

“Is everything ready on your end?” Brown asked as he handed Whitehall his drink.

“Yes,” Whitehall answered. “Everything is arranged. Mr. Bakshi meet our soon to be guest of honor and escort him to the safe house in Philadelphia. He will be under protection there till the Grand Imperator has need of him.”

Brown leaned back in his chair and smiled. “Excellent. Everything is going as planned.” He raised his glass and saluted the HYDRA leader sitting across from him. “Hail HYDRA.”

“Hail HYDRA,” Whitehall response raising his own glass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the comics, Arnold Brown is a high ranking HYDRA official known as Imperial Hydra. He runs a company called Imperial Industries International that provides HYDRA with funds and weaponry. 
> 
> I based the headquarters of Imperial Industries and Brown's office off of Shere Khan's office building and office from the cartoon TaleSpin.


	2. Chapter Two The Vigil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Steve waits for Bucky to wake, the other Avengers worry their leader may waste way so they send in the big guns to knock some sense into him. Meanwhile new heads start to form from the wreckage of Project Insight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all of you who have left Kudos, Bookmarked and the two who have left comments. Special thanks to Another_Freak1258 who left me a really nice comment. Easter eggs scattered about and a special Harry Potter reference too.
> 
> Again, this is unbeated so any mistakes are my own.

Steve did not know what to do after Buck passed out in his arms. None of the scenarios he had thought up for when he finally came face to face with the man included the Winter Solider fainting into his arms. Finally, he looked to Tony who deciphered his worried look and tapped his com.

“Jarvis, have the Tower's medical facility prep for a longtime guest”.

The Captain knew the Iron Avenger was right. There was no way a normal hospital would be able to handle Bucky and there was no way he was going to hand him over to the military. He had a feeling if they did, he would not see him again.

“Alright, I'll meet you up there after I change. As for the rest of you,” Tony turned to the other three Avengers, “brooms are in the janitor's closet.”

“You're kidding, right?” Clint asked.

“Look at your renter's agreement, Barton. Those involved in destroying the tower in the act of fighting super power enemies must clean-up their mess,” Iron Man stated as his face plate moved back into place and he took off through the lobby's broken window.

Clint just huffed and kicked a piece of concrete.

The Captain meanwhile did not pay any attention. He could feel the eyes of his teammates on him as he continued to hold onto his best friend. Carefully, he pushed the disheveled black hair away from Bucky's face and tucked the strands behind his ear. The other Avengers just stood for a moment as they watched the Captain to gently stroke the Soldier’s cheek with his thumb. Just from that small and simple action, they could tell there was more to the pair then just what history said.

Bruce, having changed back from being the Hulk and pleased with how the flexible Hulk-proof material Stark had created for pants passed its first test, walked over to the Captain and gently placed his hand on the slightly trembling shoulder. “Captain, you ready?”

Steve just nodded as he gathered his best friend in his arms and frowned. Bucky felt so light in his arms. It brought back memories of their youth when Bucky would carry him when he was too sick to walk or after being in a fight with bullies and he could not stand up straight. With care, he followed Bruce to the elevator as Natasha, Clint and Thor watched.

Minutes later, Steve was watching from behind a glass window as Bruce and Tony, both back to wearing normal clothing, with help from JARVIS examined Bucky. It took all of Steve's will power to keep from rushing into the exam room and cradle Bucky in his arms and bury his face in his hair. He could feel his shoulders starting to tremble and the tears forming in his eyes. Just as he felt he was going to break down, a compassionate hand settled on his shoulder and he was brought into a warm embraced. Steve cried as he buried his face in the Black Widow's shoulder. They stood there for some time as the Super Solider cried once again for his lost friend and the highly trained assassin comforted him by rubbing small circles on his back.

They don't know exactly how long they stand holding each other but it is long enough for Steve to finish crying. Reaching into her pocket, Natasha took out a handkerchief and wiped his remaining tears away. Steve had never seen the Black Widow be so affectionate with anyone like she was being with him. Clint was often the only one to see the softer side of the highly trained assassin while other got the caring-while-annoyed-with-your-actions treatment. But just the way she softly wiped his cheeks and the concerned look in her eyes made Steve think of his own mother.

“You know that once he wakes up things aren't going to be all sunshine and rainbows?” Natasha asked as she finished. The concerned look had been replaced by a serious one.

“I know.” Steve knew she was being honest for his shake and he did appreciate it even though he wished it was not true. Before either one could say anything else, JARVIS addressed them.

“I'm sorry to interrupt Captain, but Doctor Banner says you and Ms. Romanoff may enter now.”

Taking a deep breath, Steve gathered his strength and entered the room with Natasha right behind him. Bruce was standing by the bed, jolting down something on his notepad while Tong was standing in the corner talking quietly on his phone. Bruce looked up and gave them an encouraging smile but all Steve saw was Bucky.

The first thing Steve notices when he sees Bucky lying on the bed is that he's shirtless and he could not believe how muscular he has become. Then he sees where the mechanical arm is grafted onto to his shoulder and he grimaces at the scarred flesh. Along with an IV, Bucky is hooked up to three different machines with corresponding screens. One shows a diagram of his body with indicated points of injuries both internal and external while the one next to it shows his vital signs. The third shows a scan of his brain that shows certain areas highlighted in red. About the only good thing Steve can think of is that they did not use the bed's restrains but he has a sinking feeling they may be used sooner rather than later. “How is he?” he asks after he finds his voice.

“He is suffering from minor dehydration and malnutrition but it's treatable,” the Bruce began. “He got several mild injuries but they're nothing serious and some have already started to heal. The serum Zola subjected him has boosted his metabolism and healing but it’s nowhere near the levels yours are. The scans have shown he's gotten pretty dinged-up in the past and his ribs and number of other bones have been broken and reset over the decades. Otherwise, he's in perfect health.”

“For a ninety-eight something snow cone,” Tony added as he got off his phone. The death-like glare he was given by Steve made him put his hands up defensively. “Hey, I was trying to lighten the mood.”

Steve held his gaze for a moment before turning back to Bruce. “Anything else, Doctor Banner?”

“As it happens, yes. I'm concerned about whatever HYDRA's been pumping into his system,” he said holding up a vial of blood. “I took a sample for testing. I should have the results within a few hours.”

Steve just nods his head.

“What do you have to say Stark?” Natasha asked to the fidgeting industrialist.

“I wanna look at that arm,” Tony whines, “but neither I nor JARVIS can figure out how to do it.”

“Is there a problem with it?” Steve asks with a concerned look.

“No,” Tony answers, “JARVIS' scan didn't show any malfunction or leaking it's just I really, really want to look at it.”

Natasha rubs her eyes in annoyance. “Is that really what you're most concerned with? His arm?”

“No. For your information, just as you two walked in, I was on the phone to see about bringing in some special help.”

“What type of special help?” Steve asked with a hint of concern. He wanted Bucky to get better but he was afraid that he would be taken away from him by the military or some other security agency.

“As hard as it is for me to admit, I'm a little out of my depth. Despite my own genius,” everyone rolled their eyes, “I have absolutely no idea how to treat a former brainwashed Soviet/HYDRA master assassin with cybernetic appendages. So as I speak, I'm having Hill and Pepper compiling a list of candidates to help oversee his treatment.”

Hearing Hill and Pepper's name helped ease the knot in Steve's stomach. The two of them would be able to find the right and trustworthy people. “Thank you, Tony.”

Tony just waved his hand in acknowledgment.

“In the meantime I'll start on the blood work. Till we have all the facts, all we can do is monitor his vitals and let him rest,” Bruce said as he pocketed his glasses.

Steve wanted to thank Bruce and Tony again for everything they had done but the words became caught in his throat and all he could do was nod. Yet the two seemed to understand what the Captain had tried to say. No one spoke as Steve sat down in the empty chair beside the bed and took Bucky's hand, the real one, and gave it a squeeze. The three took that as their sign to leave. Bruce and Tony headed to their labs but Natasha stood in the doorway and looked back. The sight before her was both moving and worrisome.

“I mean it, Rogers. He's going to be shattered, on the inside and out. And even if you do manage to get the pieces glued back together, the cracks are going to visible and remain there permanently.” She told him this with frankness and compassion.

While the Black Widow saw the Captain's shoulders tensed at the warning, she also saw his grip tighten on the hand he was holding. “Here's alive and here, Natasha. That's all I care about at the moment.”

***

For the past week and a half, Captain America kept a silent vigil over his best friend's sleeping form. He never left the infirmary room and spent most of the time holding Bucky's hand or moving the lose strands of hair that fell across his face. The other Avengers and Pepper where starting to worry. Each had tried to tell Steve that was alright for him to take a break but he never took their advice. Sometimes he did not even acknowledge them. He would just continue to sit. Even Natasha gave up when she had been unable to get him to leave for ten minutes to go get something to eat. Finally they decided it was time to send in the big guns.

“You stink, Rogers.”

The sudden statement startled the Captain but he did not let go of Bucky's hand. Looking up, he saw Maria Hill in the doorway, her arms crossed and a serious look on her face.

“Agent Hill?”

“It's Maria,” the former S.H.I.E.L.D agent replied as she walked over to the other side of the bed and continued to give Steve a piercing look. “and again, you stink. When was the last time you took a shower?”

Steve knew what she was trying to do. “I once went on a two weeks campaign without stopping to take a shower.”

“Alright, I'll give you that but when was the last time you had anything thing to eat?”

“Clint brought tacos the other day.”

“Try four days ago.”

“I appreciate your concern but I need to stay here with him.”

Hill was about to reply but then she saw him rubbing small circles with his thumb on the back of the hand he was holding. It was a very small and sublet action but one that spoke volume. She then deiced to try a different approach.

“A very wise man once said, 'It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live.'”

The Captain did not reply but Maria did notice his thumb stopped moving then very slowly, he let go of the Soldier’s hand. Taking the empty chair on the other side of the bed, Hill sat down and waited. It was obvious that Steve was going over what she had said in his mind as well as what the others had told him in the past days. After several long silence filled minuets, Steve looked over to her, his eyes filled with apprehension and sorrow.

“I...”

“Do you think Sergeant Barnes would want you to spend all of your time like this?”

“No,” Steve replied before he let out a chuckle. “He would tell me to go out and find a dame to take out dancing, if you can call what they do now dancing.”

“True but you get it right? You need to get out and do something to take your mind off of him. Just for a while,” she clarified when it looked like Captain America was about to through his shield at her for saying something blasphemous. “Go for a run through all five boroughs. Do one of your charitable appearances. Buy fifty-one percent of Stark stock so you can literately boss Tony around. And you have to get some actual sleep. You being totally sleep-deprived and having no strength to even move will do the both of you no good. You got that solider?”

“Yes, Ma'am,” Steve answers as he cannot help but reminded of Peggy and the blunt manner she would use on him to follow orders.

“Good.” Hill then hesitates for a moment. She is afraid to tell him the news from this morning, afraid that it would more harm than good if Steve where to hear it. But she knows Steve would want the truth instead of lies and deceit so she took a breath and looked him straight in the eyes. “Fury called.”

A cold shiver went up Steve's spine at the news. He had not seen or heard from the man since his “funeral” but he knew that he was in contact with Natasha and Hill and that it was only a matter of time before the former Director knew the present location of the Winter Solider.

“And?” Steve asked uneasily.

“He was more than a little....annoyed that you've been keeping, as he put it, 'the most dangerous and wanted assassin in the history of the world in your little club house' but Natasha and I managed to convince him that the Tower is the best place to keep him out of both HYDRA's and the military's grasp. He also said that he'll be stopping by at some point to talk to you.”'

'Guess that's the best I can ask for,' Steve thought as his gaze returned to Bucky. In the past several days, Steve was afraid that he would look up to see Fury standing in the doorway, arms crossed before moving to the side to allow men in dark suits to enter and restrain him as other took Bucky away probably to lock him away in some dark cell or worse.

“It'll be alright,” Hill reassured him.

“I hope so. Fury have anything else to say?”

“Nothing that can't wait,” she replied. Maria wanted to tell Steve that after Natasha had left, Furry had linked their call up with Coulson to bring him up to date on the situation as he was the new Director. When Coulson heard the news Sergeant Barnes was still alive, Maria thought the man was going to wet his pants in excitement. But for the moment, the team had to still believe the man was dead.

“Thank you, Age...Maria,” Steve told her as she stood up and walked over to him and patted his broad shoulder.

“No need to thank me but seriously Steve, take a shower. You stink.”

***

Another week went by with little change for Bucky but big changes for Captain America.

Steve still spent time at Bucky's bedside but he took Hill’s advice to heart. No longer was he spending every waking moment of the day sitting and watching Bucky. In the mornings he got up at five and went for a two and a half hour run. When he got back he took a shower, made breakfast and read the newspaper he had bought at the end of his run as he ate. After he saw to the dishes, he went and changed clothes before he went to see Bucky. He would stay for a hour or so before he would leave. During the day the Captain spent his time in a variety of ways. He would walk around Manhattan then sit at a cafe or on a bench in the park and draw. A few times he went back to Brooklyn and walked the old neighborhood. His teammates were thrilled when they saw their leader up and moving again and where all too willing to help. Steve allowed himself to be dragged by Tony and Clint to different restaurants, clubs and other places they felt he needed to go. Pepper got him membership passes to different museums while Natasha would spar with him and teach him new fighting styles. Thor would regale him with tales of his adventures in Asgard while Bruce would share tea and just talk with him. The doctor allow him to direct the flow of the conversation and ask all the questions about the many changes to society since the end of World War II.

The evenings where spent at Bucky's side. He would often bring along a pad and sketch or a book or two to read. Most of the time he would talk to Bucky hoping his voice would wake him up. Bruce and the team of specialists Pepper had recently hired would arrive and switch out IV bags and take new blood work and perform test while answering Steve's many questions. Steve was grateful for them as they really did care about his friend's well being. Once the team of doctors left, Steve would be left alone with only the soft beeping and humming of the monitors breaking the silence.

Tonight after the doctors left, Steve asked JARVIS to turn on the news.

“Of course, Captain,” the A.I responded and a moment later the TV turned on right in the middle of a report featuring Thor

_“...known as the Grey Gargoyle was finally defeated by Avenger member Thor today after committing a series of crimes throughout the city.” _A video of Thor battling what appeared to be a man made of stone accompanied the anchorwoman’s report._ “Victims of the Grey Gargoyle found themselves temporarily turned into stone but are reported to be recovering at local hospitals. The Grey Gargoyle, who has been identified as French scientist Paul Pierre Duval, was taken into custody by New York Police and has been placed in special confinement. As of this hour, talks are underway between the State Department and the French Consulate regarding Duval's extradition.”_

As the news went on, Steve's mind wondered. Costumed criminals seemed to have taken news of the Avengers getting back together as a call to action. Just the other day, Tony had to stop a guy calling himself the Melter who was attacking his plants. The week before saw the Hulk and Hawkeye not only going after the Abomination, who had escaped from his holding cell in New Mexico but the circus where Clint had grown up in. Apparently the Ringmaster would hypnotize the audience and the performers would rob them. When they got captured Natasha flew out to save them after she helped Steve fight a guy calling himself the Porcupine and his quill-shooting armor.

Once the news was over, Steve had JARVIS turn the TV off.

Steve's eyes turned to the man in the bed. He knew Bucky's body was still healing itself but he wished he would open his eyes. After a few minutes of sitting in silence, Steve decided it was time for him to go to bed. Usually he would give Bucky's hand a gentle squeeze before leaving but tonight he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. He no sooner reached the door when he heard a low moan. Turning back, he saw Bucky's head moving slightly and his lips part.

“Se...fi...tt...sa...sr...”

“Bucky?”

“Serrrnt...3.2...fve...7...Serrgnt...Sergeant. 3-2...5-7.”

The voice was low and weak but Steve knew what he was trying to say and suddenly he found himself back in Zola's lab with Bucky strapped to a table. Steve hurried back to Bucky's side and took his hand into his. “Come on Buck, wake up.”

After a few moments, his mumbling became clear. “Sergeant. 3-2-5-5-7. Sergeant. 3-2-5-5-7.”

“Come on Bucky,” Steve pleaded as tears started to form in his eyes, “it's me. Steve.”

“St...Steee....Steeveee...?” Bucky's eyes began to flutter. Very slowly they started to open and once they had focused, Steve was looking into the steel-blues eyes he thought he would never see again.

“Bucky.”

“Steve?”

Tears where falling freely as the Captain could only nodded as the Sergeant’s face broke out in a small smile.

“Steve. Hey, Punk.”

“Hey yourself, Jerk.”

tbc...

=Bonus Scene=

The metal door was blown off causing smoke and debris to fill the chamber. Uniformed HYDRA soldiers’ stormed in, weapons at the ready as they filled out into the adjoining rooms, ignoring the bodies of the already dead HYDRA soldiers on the floor.

“Clear,” a soldier called out.

As the smokes starts to clear, the sharp clicking of boots is heard and the dark silhouette of a tall figure appears in the doorway causing the two soldiers on either side to snap to ridged attention as the figure dressed all in green enters and walks to the squad captain, the tails of her long green coat flowing behind her like a serpent.

The HYDRA captain approached and stopped at her side. “The chamber is secured.”

Without a word, the HYDRA leader gazed at the dead and headed off towards the main chamber while the captain dealt with status reports. There she finds the bodies of more HYDRA soldiers and three scientists. Broken machinery and shattered computer screens lie scattered about the floor. In the middle of the mess lie the mangled remains of a metal chair and electric equipment.

“The facility is empty,” the captain reported as he stood behind his superior. “The agents were killed by gunshot and the scientist by having their necks broken.”

“How long ago?”

“Two weeks or more. One of our agents also noticed that a supply kit is also missing from storage.”

“We're too late. By now he's gone to ground. _He _will not be happy to learn of this,” she hissed at the captain.__

The captain did his best to hide his nervousness as he gulped. “Your orders?”

“Remove the dead. Erase all traces of this operation,” she hissed like a viper before she glided out of the room.

“Yes, Madame Hydra.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get put up. I had a terrible time getting scenes going the way I wanted them to. I hope you enjoyed the Easter Eggs. I'm not an expert on Avengers' lore, I've been a Spider-Man fan for years but I'll be combining different sources into later chapters. If anyone has an interesting in becoming my beta, please let me know. Don't forget to leave a comment, I really do enjoy hearing from you all.


	3. Resurrection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the barriers slowly crumble, traces of a forgotten past slowly come to light and a lost soldier finds a new mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all of you who have left Kodos and bookedmarked this story. I hope you enjoy the cameo towards the end of the chapter. I've also hidden a very special Easter Egg in this chapter so keep your eyes open for it! Please don't forget to read the End Notes for a special request. I hadn't planed to post this on the same day as the release of _Captain America: The Winter Soldier _, but it's wonderful had those type of things happen to work out!__

"You are my mission!"

"Then finish it,” the target says weakly,” ‘cause I'm with you till the end of the line..."

Those words cause the Winter Soldier to halt his assault. Suddenly the glass beneath them gives way and the target falls to the water below. The Soldier just watches as the man disappeared into the murky depths. High pitch static pierces his mind as the Asset‘s vision blurs.

_The Soldier is on a speeding train moving through snow-capped mountains. Suddenly he's knocked out and he falling from the great height. He hears the Target yell out for his through the icy cold wind. The Target reaches out for him but his hand is just out of reach. As he falls, the Target continues to call out for hum as he grows smaller and smaller in his sight. ___

__Just as fast as the episode over comes him, the Soldier finds himself back in the wrecked Helicarrier and he dives in after the blond man. In the murky depths, he is just able to make the Target out and manages to grab hold of him and pull him back up to the surface. He swims to the nearby bank and once there he drops the Target on the sand. For a moment, the Soldier feels uneasy looking at the unconscious man but then water starts to trickle out of his mouth and he starts to breathe again but his eyes stay close. As he left the man on the bank, another unfamiliar feeling over took the Soldier as he left the man behind; sorrow._ _

__Lumbering off into the nearby woods, he could hear sirens blaring and the whirling of helicopters. From a vantage point a safe distance away, the Soldier sees a team of men retrieving the man from the bridge and take him away. An unfamiliar sensation over comes the Asset, a sensation his minds tells him is relief. Turning, the Soldier turned and ran off further into the woods. There was only one thing going through his mind; survive. His training told him to return to his handlers but the Soldier found himself ignoring that order and instead find a safe place to hide._ _

____

He does not know how long he ran but it is night when he comes across the old factory. It was easy to slip in through the rusted fence and make his way into the building. Inside, he stood motionless in cavernous chamber. The only sounds he heard where the creaking of the old beams, the soft cooing of pigeons and the fluttering wings as they fly about. Suddenly, the Soldier’s vision starts to blur again.

_He's in another factory. There are other men with him all working on huge pieces of machinery and smaller components filled with glowing blue energy. A pair of guards come up behind him and take him away to another room which is smaller and filled with strange machines. In the middle of the room is a table. The Soldier struggles as the guards strap him down on the table before a blinding white light fills the room. ___

__Somewhere something heavy falls to the ground and the resulting crash snaps the Soldier back to reality and gets him moving aging. His footsteps make heavy echoes as he crosses the room and make his way into a hallway. Aimlessly, he takes a series of random turns, going down one down one hall after another, making his way deeper into the factory till he comes to a door at the end of a hall marked Boiler Room. The door opens as if by its own accord and the Soldier enters. It is a huge vaulted room with many pipes and duct ways heading upwards into the building above. He can just make out an open door on the left side of the room and heads towards it. The door is to a small office with a dust-covered desk and empty file cabinets. In the corner is a small cot._ _

____

He feels he will be safely hidden from those searching for him for the time being. Entering, the Soldier goes and sits down on the lumpy mattress, his back up against the wall. As the adrenalin leaves his system, he becomes aware of the pain. His real arm feels dislocated and the hand felt raw. He has several cuts, one rib is possible broken and his left leg feel twisted. The left arm appears functional and he uses it to pop the flesh and bone arm back into place. No scream escapes his mouth. They had drilled it into him that pain was a sign of weakness.

The voice in his head telling him to return to base and his handlers is still speaking but another voice, one that seems familiar is telling him to stay hidden. So he waits. Knife held firmly in his left hand and eyes fixed on the door. If his handlers find him so be it but the other voice in his mind is telling him not to go with them if they find him. The Winter Soldier is unaware of his eyelids growing heavy till they finally close and he slips off into the first real sleep he has had in over seventy years.

***

_“Got to be a rope or something!” ___

_“Just go! Get out of here!” ___

_“No! Not without you!” ___

_His target muttered something before bending back the broken railing. The Winter Soldier stood back as the target ran and jumped off the catwalk. For a moment, the target seems to be suspended in midair and the Soldier fears the target won’t make it and fall into the fiery pit bellow. More explosions rocked around him and suddenly the target is moving again, his arms stretched out towards him. The Soldier reaches his hand out and just as it looks like their hands will connect, a large fireball erupts, engulfing the target._

 __

________Steve!” the Winter Soldier wakes-up screaming. He was breathing heavily and drenched in a cold sweat. Slowly his breathing slowed but his heart kept its fast pace._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Images of two boys growing up in Brooklyn, battles fought long ago and carrying out the orders of his handles plagued him since he first closed his eyes. They came to him in jumbles and flashed a crossed his mind. He always woke from them screaming. But this was the first time he woke screaming the name of the small and skinny boy with blues eyes and blond hair that haunted his dreams. The boy who had grown up to be Captain America, his last target._ _ _ _ _ _ _

______"Steve...”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Jumping up from the cot, the Winter Soldier started to make his way back towards the factory's entrance. He had no idea how much time had passed since he first closed his eyes but he knew that several days had passed. Why had not his handlers found him? They always found him after missions. He needed to follow protocol. Deliver his mission report, have his handlers see to any damage he had sustained then submit to a wipe before going back in the cryochamber. He needed to get back to base. The light of the late afternoon filled the factory's main chamber. Keeping his knife firmly in his hand, the Soldier cautiously made his way towards the exit and outside. The sun was starting to set and the shadows grew long and dark. He only takes a moment to sweep the area with his eyes before making his way across the windswept grounds to the fence. A metal sign that read Maxon Aircraft Manufacture rattled in the wind as he slipped through the fence and headed into the woods._ _ _ _ _ _

______It is night when he arrives back to the bank. At first the base seems deserted but then he hears voices and footsteps coming towards him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“...our orders. If the Asset shows up and shows even the slightest signs of malfunction, we're to take him down.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Under stood, sir.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______A voice in his mind tells the Soldier his handlers are now his enemies and he needs to defend himself or be killed. Hiding in the shadows, he waits till the last HYDRA soldier goes by before he takes the soldier down and takes his gun and shoots him. The other soldiers turn to see the Winter Soldier point the gun at them and for a split moment, they are too stunned to act but soon the HYDRA soldiers open fire. They are no match for the Winter Soldier's superior skills. He sees one on a comm and he takes aim._ _ _ _ _ _

______“The Asset's been compromised-” a bullet to the head ended the soldier’s statement._ _ _ _ _ _

______It only takes a few minutes till the soldiers are dead. Knowing that his presence had been reported, the Soldier heads down the hall to the bank vault and kills the HYDRA guards he runs across. When he finally arrives in the vault, he sees more guards and Pierce's team of scientist in the middle of packing up equipment and supplies. Quickly, he pulls the vault door shut._ _ _ _ _ _

______Shoot him!” one of the scientist cries out._ _ _ _ _ _

______Again, the soldiers are no match for him. When he runs out of bullets, he fights them hand to hand till he manages to pick up a fallen soldier’s gun and continues till only the scientist are left. His gun is out of bullets so he swiftly takes hold of one of the scientist by the throat with his metal hand and squeezes till he hears a snap. As he drops the dead scientist, the other try to run but he's too fast for them and they all suffer the same fate._ _ _ _ _ _

______Once the last scientist is dead, the Soldier stands and gazes at the dead bodies till his eyes fall on the chair and the machine they used to wipe him. Anger builds as he recalls all the pain he felt when they wiped him and before he knows it, he's screaming as he smashing the machines and throws the broken pieces about the room. He goes for the chair last, tearing at it with his hands till it became a mangled mess. For several minutes, the Solider stand in the middle of broken machines and dead bodies. As he realizes what he has done, the voice in his head returns and tells him he cannot stay there any longer and he needs to find a safe place to hide._ _ _ _ _ _

______As he starts to leave, something in the hand of one of the dead scientist catches his eye. It is a flash drive. The voice tells him that the drive might be important so he takes it from the dead man's hand. Next he heads to where the supplies were kept. There he finds a duffel bag containing emergency supplies to which he adds knives, guns and ammo. In one of the guard's lockers he finds a black shirt, pants and jacket, hoodie and ball cap and adds them to the bag. He finds a strong-box with several thousand dollars inside. He puts the money in the bag and then quickly makes his getaway out of the old bank and back into the night._ _ _ _ _ _

______A few hours later, he's sitting on the bed in a small cheap motel on the outskirts of the city. When the manger had asked him for a name, he tossed one of the stacks of cash on the counter._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I hope you enjoy your stay, Mr. Smith,” the manager had said as he handed the Soldier a key and took the stack with the other._ _ _ _ _ _

______Closing his eyes, he could see the man called Captain America looking at him with haunted eyes. He had called him a name; Bucky. Question filled his mind. Why had he called him that? Why did he claim to know him? Why had his voice been so filled with grief when he confronted him on the Helicarrier? Why had he refused to defend himself when he was delivering blow after blow? And why did the Soldier dive in and save the Captain from drowning? Each question caused a sharp pain in his head as the sound of static returned. It was all the Soldier to do but close his eyes and lie on the bed, trying to will the sound to end._ _ _ _ _ _

______Eventually the Soldier falls asleep as the collage of images flash across his mind._ _ _ _ _ _

______***_ _ _ _ _ _

______Eventually the Winter Soldier learned that ten days had passed since the fight on the Helicarrier. He had spent four days hiding at the abandoned factory and then the three since he arrived at the motel. When the Soldier woke up after sleeping through the past three days, he was exhausted. He had more and more dreams which made no sense to him. After figuring out how to turn the room's TV on, the Soldier managed to find CNN. The news channel was still running coverage of the battle at the Trillionth, the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D and the shocking revelation that HYDRA was behind it all._ _ _ _ _ _

______The name HYDRA awoke something deep in the Soldier's brain and when an image of the HYDRA symbol appears on the screen, the Solider feels a sudden rush of anger. The voice in his mind tells him HYDRA is his enemy as he recalled memories of fighting soldiers and weapons bearing the HYDRA symbol. Other images however contradict what the voice was telling him. He could see that symbol on papers and intel that his handles had supplied him with on various assignments._ _ _ _ _ _

______An image of small man with glasses pops into his brain. _“You are to be the new fist of HYDRA.” _____ _ _ _ _

________He remembered something the Captain had said, _“You know me your whole life.” _The Captain had fought to destroy HYDRA. So how was it possible that the Captain knew him when he had been HYDRA's asset?___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“How...?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The Soldier knew he would need to find the answers to his questions. Looking back to the TV, he saw a commercial for the Captain America exhibit at the Smithsonian. When the narrator said that one could learn the entire history of Captain America, the Soldier saw an opportunity to find the answers he sought._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He arrives at the Smithsonian two days later. The crowds are not heavy but he's able to hide among the patrons after he successfully made his way pass security. As he entered the Captain America exhibit, the first thing he saw was a mannequins’ display in-front of a mural. Oddly the manikin before the image of Captain America is bare. He turns and his attention is drawn to a photo at the other end of the exhibit. Slowly, he makes his way over to the display and he can feel his heartbeat increasing. Finally he stops and stares in shock at the large monochromatic photo of himself. Even with the dark circles under his eyes and beard, the Solider saw for the first time that morning in the bathroom mirror, he knew it was his face. He looks and reads the name of the man who has his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________James Buchanan Barnes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Once he read the name, his memories came back in full force. He could see himself saving a young Steve Rogers from a gang of bullies, eating ice cream cones on the stoop of an apartment building, trying to convince Steve to go out on a double date with him and a red haired name Alice and saying goodbye at the Stark Expo the night before he was due to ship out. He read and reread the information several times over and each time his fogged ladled mind became a little more clearer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________'I'm him. He was right. I'm Bucky.' _he thought to himself as he became determined to learn more about himself and Steve Rogers.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Bucky spent the rest of the day at the Smithsonian. He read all the information about Steve, Project Rebirth, the creation of the Howling Commandoes and their mission to defeat HYDRA. He felt his insides chill when he read about the mission to capture Arnim Zola and his apparent death in the Alps. Despite this, he goes on and watches the documentaries that feature Agent Carter and the Commandoes in their later years. Bucky took in all the information. After the last movie, Bucky makes his way back to exhibit’s entrance and stops before the mannequins’ display and looks at the mural images. Looking at his old uniform, he recalls more times with Steve spent at camps in between missions and he hears the man's laughter which causes him to smile for the first time in decades._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I almost got fired because of that uniform.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Turning, Bucky sees a security guard standing beside him. He was an elderly but sprightly looking man with bright eyes covered by glasses, white hair poking out from underneath his hat and a tooth filled smile. According to his id tag, his name was Stan._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Huh?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I was just finishing up my rounds for the day when I got back to the display and saw the Captain's uniform gone. Lucky for me, the Captain himself took it for that fight at S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Bucky remembers a bullet to the stomach and seeing a large blood stain slowly grow. “So it's gone forever then?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________“Oh no,” Stan chuckles. “The captain sent it back to us before he moved back to New York with a note saying he was sorry for taking the suit. It’s pretty banged up but repairable. They should have it done by the end of the week. ”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________'Just like Steve,' _Bucky thought before he acknowledge what the man had said. "Wait, did you say Captain America moved to New York?”__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________"Yep. They're saying the Avengers are getting back together and I'm for one am glad.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________“Really?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________“Oh yes. If there's one thing the world needs at the moment is heroes and not just super heroes. Anyone can be a hero if they're willing to stand up to a problem no matter the danger it presents.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Bucky was not so sure. “You really think so?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________“Of course. Nuff said,” Stan says with a smile. He went on to tell Bucky the museum would be closing in twenty minutes and goodbye before walking off._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Looking back to the image of himself in the mural, Bucky knew Stan had been right. A true hero faces adversity head on no matter the consequences. Turning, he made way out of the Captain America exhibit with a new sense of determination. He had a new mission now; he needed to find Steve which meant he needed to get to New York._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

=Bonus Scene=

The last thing Marcus Daniels felt was searing anger and pain. Now all he feels is pain as he found himself being reformed. Once he stopped screaming, Daniels found himself in some type of chamber in an unfamiliar laboratory but through the glass, he easily recognized the S.H.I.E.L.D. scientists who had experimented on him. Searing hatred consumed him as the chief scientist opened the chamber door and welcomed him back to the land of the living. It would be the last thing the scientist would say as Blackout unleashed a powerful blast of Dark force energy at him, slamming him into the wall. The other scientists tried to escaped but Marcus followed and killed each one till he arrived at a large steel door. Blackout blew the door off and walked outside to find himself in a clearing in the woods.

Just as he tried to figure out his next move, a helicopter appeared overhead and landed just a few feet away. Once the blades stopped, the door opened and two HYDRA soldiers got out. They stood on either side of the door as a third figure disembarked. Motioning to the soldiers to stay behind, the figure made his way towards Marcus and stopped before him while leaving a short distance between them. He was a tall man with a small pointed beard and dressed in a World War II HYDRA trooper uniform and mask with a cape.

“Who are you?” Marcus demanded as his fists started to glow black.

“A friend,” the man said in calm voice. “Those fools thought of you as nothing more than a common science experiment. But I? I see you as a valuable partner.”

“Partner?”

“Yes. With your powers and the resources at my disposal, the two of us can together change the world.”

Marcus snickers. “I've heard this speech before pal. You're HYDRA. I'm nothing more than something to experiment on then sent out to kill only to get blown up!”

“I assure you I represent the true face of HYDRA, not the egoistic rants of a walking corps. I am Count Otto Vermis.

“Even so, I don't need your help.”

Vermis remained composed and responded calmly. “A wildfire's flames destroy everything in their path. It will be the same with you unless you learn to properly wield your Dark force powers. HYDRA and myself can give you all the training and support you need.”

Marcus took a moment to consider the man's words. True he had a better control over his powers before he got up by Agent Coulson but he could not help but wonder what could have happened if he had more training with using the Dark force And since Garrett was dead and he had an opportunity to join with the real forces of HYDRA, maybe he would be able to get his revenge on Coulson after all.

“Alright,” Marcus answers as his hands lose their black glow, “you've convinced me. I'll join you.”

“Excellent, Mr. Daniels. Welcome to HYDRA.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, all my thanks to you the readers and don't forget to let me know what you thought of the chapter. Kudos and reviews are a great source of motivation!!
> 
> Originally, this chapter was going to end with Bucky turning up at Avenger's Tower but as I was writing it, I realized the chapter was too large and would need to be broken up into 2 chapters. 
> 
> Count Otto Vermis was a HYDRA leader in the comics who was responsible for turning Jessica Drew, the first Spider-Woman, into a HYDRA operative.
> 
>  
> 
> I don't know when I'll get the next chapter up. School's getting into high gear and I'll be starting my middle school placement this week for my Core 1 classes so that will take up quit a bit of my time. Hopefully, it wont be Christmas by the time I get around with posting the next chapter. 
> 
> Now I have a problem I hope you can help me with. Sometime ago, I was reading a story that had Bucky in S.H.I.E.L.D. custody and Steve helped him recover. I remember Bucky did not speak at first till Steve started visiting him and his visits helped his brain heal from the wipes. Sam, Natasha, Fury where in it and Fury tried to get Sam to join. The S.H.I.E.L.D. facility was under a coffee shop and during a training session Bucky harmed Steve because he was a trigger. If you happen to know what that story was or if its sadly been deleted please let me if possible. I really enjoyed that story so if you can help me, thanks.


	4. Exodus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The path to New York and Steve is not an easy one for the former Winter Soldier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all had a Merry Christmas. Here is a belated Christmas gift for you all. I hope you enjoy it. Please feel free to leave me a review or kudos.

Back in his motel room, the Winter Soldier, or as he had started to call himself in his mind, Bucky, started to figure out how to get out of the Capital and back to New York. Flying was out due to the levels of security at the airport. He could go on foot and stick to the woods, he had vague memories of missions where he had to track across vast distances but that would take too long to get to New York. Public transportation seemed like a reasonable choice. The security was not as tight at the bus or train stations but if HYDRA discovered him and attacked while he was on route, all the other passengers would be in danger and most likely be killed. That left driving as the only available option.

The next day he has a new fake ID and a car with fake registration. Thanks to his training, it had been easy to find a person who could supply him with what he needed with questions for just a few thousand dollars. Bucky left in the middle of the night, after handing the hotel manager another two stacks of the money he took from HYDRA. There was not a lot of traffic on the road so Bucky made it out of the Capitol with ease. As morning came the traffic increased, Bucky found he had no trouble with the increase in cars or obeying the posted traffic sings even though could not remember learning how to drive.

As morning came the traffic increased, Bucky found he had no trouble with the increase in traffics or obeying the posted traffic sings even though could not remember learning how to drive. After an hour, he turned off the interstate. Bucky stuck to the back roads as a precaution against HYDRA picking up his trail.

After driving for a few days straight, Bucky needed to stop for gas. The station was in a small town in Pennsylvania. Quickly, he filled the tank, again having no idea why he knew which type of gasoline to buy or how to work the pump. When he went inside to pay, he felt his stomach lurch. For the first time in a long time, Bucky remembered what it felt like to be hungry. After he had been unfrozen and during the course of missions, HYDRA had provided him with injections and intravenous feeding but rarely with actual food. Now, without those injections followed with being shoved back into the cryochamber, his body was relearning hunger. Having no recollection of what foods he had liked the ex-assassin randomly grabbed two bottle of water, a large bag of chips, a couple of Slim Jim’s and several protein bars and headed over to the cashier.

“Where are you heading?” the young cashier asked as she ranged up the total. She was a nice looking girl with soft features, white-blond hair and blue eyes. Her features made the Solider feel warmth and a sensation of want.

Bucky hesitated for a moment. His time as HYDRA's puppet had left all but robbed him of his ability to hold conversations. HYDRA gave him orders and when they wanted him to speak, responses always came in short clipped phases. “New York,” he finally managed to get out. Bucky was surprised at hearing his own voice after not saying anything vocally for days.

“That sounds nice,” the cashier said before telling him the total. “Are you going to go see the sights?”

“No. Finding a friend.”

“I take it it's been a while since you two have seen each other,” she replied as she took his money. “Had a fight?”

Imaged of blood and bruised features filled his mind. “Yes,” Bucky answered with a cringe.

“Well I hope things go better for you two this time around,” the girls said with a smile as she handed him his change. “Have a good day.”

“Thank you.” Bucky nodded back as he gathered up his purchase and made a beeline to his car. Bucky had only gone a mile before he pulled over to the side of the road.

Something was wrong with him. When he had entered the gas station, he did not scan for possible exit routes or security cameras. He had not identified the young cashier as a possible threat to him or his mission as she spoke to him and had not taken steps to silence her. Everything he had been trained to do in the course of his missions had been ignored. This caused images of harsh punishments for failure in training session to play across his already conflicted mind. HYDRA had drilled mission procedures deep into his mind but this was the first time their Asset had failed to follow those procedures and it scared him.

A tap at the driver's side brought Bucky back into the present. Looking up, he saw a sheriff standing outside and he was making a motion for Bucky to lower his window. He could feel his training starting to kick in but he found himself rolling down the widow instead of reaching for his hidden gun or the knife in his pocket.

“Everything alright, sir?” the sheriff asked.

“Yes.”

“Not having engine trouble or anything like that are you?”

“No.”

“Just felt like pulling over and sitting on the side of the road for half an hour?”

“Half an hour?”

“That's how long it's been since you stopped and got gas back in town.”

He had a vague recollection of passing a patrol car as he left the gas station but he had no idea how long it had been. “I...I had to think.”

The sheriff gave him a long piercing look that caused Bucky to shiver, something he had not done for years. He got the feeling he had received looks like that before and not from Steve but the only thing he could think of was penguins.

Just as he could feel his training starting to kick in and tell him to reach for his weapon, the sheriff crossed his arms and asked, “You're a former soldier, aren't you?”

Bucky felt an urge to laugh. How could he answer that question? Could he even say he was a soldier and if so whose was he, HYDRA's or the United States'? “Yes,” he answered in a hollowed tone.

“It'll get better,” the sheriff assured him with a warm smile. “My son-in-law had a tough time readjusting to life after being in a war zone for so long. There are still times when he needs to take a break and pull over.”

Again, Bucky felt lost, having no idea how to handle having a conversation with another person or how to process the strange emotions he was experiencing. He could not explain why or how, but the sheriff’s concern and reassuring look was making Bucky feel better. The tension that Bucky had been fighting from taking control suddenly seemed to disappear.

“Are you going to be alright then son?”

“Yes. Thank you.”

“No, thank you,” the sheriff replied with a smile and a nod. “You take care now.”

Bucky waited till the sheriff got back into his car and drove off down the road before he started his car and headed in the opposite direction. A strange feeling plagued him. The sheriff’s words had been so...kind. Having not received any kind of concern or comfort in decades, Bucky had trouble processing the alien feeling.

Emotions got in the way of completing missions so HYDRA purged nearly all emotions from him. Anger could be a useful weapon and he knew that the fight on the helicarrier had not been the first time he had used it in a battle. The only other feeling he could vividly recall was fear. He could recall moments of fear before they wiped him but time from before the wipes were still hazy at best.

Yet, now, when he thought of Steve, all those forgotten emotions came back to him even though he could remember what those emotions were.

Two days later, Bucky reached New York.

***

At 5:30 A.M. Steve Rogers exited Avengers tower and started on his daily morning run. He wore a pair of dark blue running pants and a gray under armor shirt that looked like it had been painted on. His run route took up Fifth Avenue and into Central Park. After competing five full laps around the entire park, Captain Rodgers heads back to the tower and is back at precisely 7 A.M. This had become his morning ritual ever since he had moved back to New Work and the tower.

What the good Captain did not know was that for the past week, the man who had been the Winter Soldier had been following him every day. Once he got to New York, Bucky got rid of the car and checked into a small motel in the Bronx where people did not ask questions. He spent the rest of the day figuring out his next move.

There was a voice in his head that kept telling him to just walk straight into Stark's tower and demand to see Steve while the voice of the Winter Soldier told him he needed to do reconnaissance first. Then after evaluating all variables and possible obstacles could he coordinate to meet at the best suitable time.

_'Or you could just wait outside the door,' _the other voice in his head told him._ _

Bucky mulled over what the two voices had said and realized that if he just walked in to the lobby Stark and the rest of the Avengers would show up in seconds. If they didn't kill him on sight, then they would hand him over to the government. Plus, he had no idea of what Steve's own feelings were now. He could vividly recall the man's begging of not wanting to fight him and his promise of staying with him moments before falling into the Potomac but that was then. Bucky had to face the possibility that Captain America would not hesitate to put down or allow the government to take him into custody. So for the time being, Bucky would wait and watch and he would start tomorrow.

That is how Bucky found himself standing in an alley across from the main entrance to Stark's monstrosity of a tower at 5 A.M. When he saw Steve exit the building part of him was telling him to just rush right over to the man while the other half was telling him to stay hidden and just observe.

He made sure to stay far enough behind so the Captain would not realize he was there but not too far back that he would lose the man. After following him back to the tower, Bucky retreated back into the alley and waited. Bucky waited all day but Steve did not reemerge so he went back to his small hotel room.

For the rest of the week Bucky repeated this routine. Most days Steve did not leave the tower after returning from his run but once in a while, he would leave and head over to a nearby cafe where he would outside and sketch or talk to several of the other patrons especially an elderly gentleman who looked a lot like Stan from the Smithsonian. A pretty young waitress would bring him a drink and they would chat for few minutes before she left and before he left, Steve would give her a small kiss on the cheek. The first time he witnessed the kiss, Bucky felt a sudden surge of rage and the desire to go over and pull the girl away from Steve. Later, he was able to realize the two were just friends and Bucky felt relived.

Today turned out to be one of the days Steve remained in the tower but Bucky remained hidden in the alley till 10:30, the time Steve always went to bed at. By the time he got back to his motel, it was just a little after midnight. Once the door was locked, hand gun under pillow and knife hidden under the mattress for close access, Bucky went to bed. He would get a couple of hours of sleep before having to wake up at 3:45 so he could make it to the tower before 5:30. This routine was starting to take a toll on Bucky but he did not realize it due to the lingering HYDRA programming. Bucky had not eaten or dank anything in several days even though he still had some food and protein bars left over. He had not had a shower since leaving D.C. and now his hair was as oily and stringy as it was long and his bead had become more prominent. The few hours of sleep he was getting were also not helping and were just pushing his body closer to its limits.

All the stress and fatigue finally caught up with Bucky just two days later. When he woke up, he saw it was 7:30. His mind kept telling him he needs to get on with his mission but his body was not responding. Aimlessly he started to move about the room and at some point he managed to turn on the TV. The TV turned on to a report about the reactions of various individuals about Steve and the reunited Avengers. The majority of the people were happy with the situation and glad to know the Avengers were there to help protect them, the city and the world in the aftermath of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s downfall. Police officers and rescue workers said they felt honored to have the chance to work along the Avengers when needed. There were a few naysayers and haters who stated the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. were the ones responsible for the Battle of New York and all the damaged done because of it not to mention HYDRA had been hiding within S.H.I.E.L.D. for decades.

But it was when someone called Captain America a “puppet for the intrusive, immoral and imperialist government,” that Bucky finally stopped moving. How dare someone call Captain America a puppet for self-serving government! Captain America was a symbol of everything good with this country and what it stands for. Bucky started to think of all the praise he had seen back in the exhibit at the Smithsonian and how Steve's story inspired so many of the patrons. He recalled all the looks of wonder on the faces of children and the respect in the eyes of their parents and grandparents. The more he thought about this, the more his vision started to blur. Bucky knew he was moving but he had no idea of where he was anymore. Suddenly his vision came back into focus and Bucky found himself in the lobby of Stark's tower. He had made it all the way from the Bronx to the tower without even knowing what he was doing.

“Welcome to Stark Tower, how may I help you?” the reception asked while not looking up from her computer.

“I'm here to see Captain Steve Rodgers.”

***

_“I told you shouldn't have done that, Buck. I'm no good when it comes to blind dates.” ___

_“What was I suppose to do, Stevie? You haven't been out of that apartment in days.”_

_It was a cool autumn night and they were heading back to their apartment from a failed double date. Both were wearing coats but Steve's just seemed to hang off his thin frame. As the wind stared to pick up, Steve started to shiver. Seeing this, Bucky stopped and took off his coat and placed it on Steve. When the smaller man was about to say something, Bucky just gave him a look that said he was not going to take no for an answer._

_“So? I like staying in. I can read or draw while listing to the radio,” Steve retorted as he wrapped his arms around himself. “Not all of us have to go out dancing all night with every single girl we met.”_

_Bucky could hear the sarcasm dripping from his best friend's statement. With a grin and a laugh he playful but carefully jostled Steve on his shoulder. “Punk.”_

_Breaking out with a smile of his own, Steve shoved Bucky back. “Jerk.”_

_The two continued laughing and playful nudging one another in the shoulder till they got back to the apartment. They walked up the creaky stair in silence so that Mrs. Mason did not stick her head out of her door and yell at them for making so much noise. Once inside their small apartment, Steve carefully hung his and Bucky's coats up while Bucky flopped on the small coach._

_“Mary Beth was a great looking gal, Steve. It could've worked out with you two.”_

_“Sure,” Steve replied skeptically._

_“I mean it. Listen to me Steve, you're kind, generous, considerate not to mention courageous and self-sacrificing to a fault. Any girl would be lucky to have you. All I'm saying is you don't need to spend every night alone.”_

_Steve just nodded in acknowledgment. “True but why do I need some dame when I got you?”_

_Bucky just shook his head. “True. I hate to say it but I've got a feeling I'm stuck with you forever. Til the end of line of the line, Steve.”_

_“Til the end of the end of the line, Bucky.”_

Suddenly everything went black and the next thing Bucky knew, he was strapped to a table in a dimly light room. It was the room where bespectacled man had made him into some type of lab experiment. Poking him with needles, drawing blood and injecting him with something that made it feel like his body was burning form the inside out. He did not know how long he had been out but he could make out it was nighttime and he was all alone. His mind was still clouded and he felt extremely weak but he somehow managed to find the strength to part his creaked lips and mumble the first thing he could think of. “Se...fi...tt...sa...sr...”

Faintly, he heard someone call out, “Bucky?”

“Serrrnt...3.2...fve...7...Serrgnt...Sergeant. 3-2...5-7.” 

“Come on Buck, wake up.”

Not sure if he was simply imagining the voice, Bucky just went on, each time becoming more coherent till he was repeating his rank and serial number perfectly. “Sergeant. 3-2-5-5-7. Sergeant. 3-2-5-5-7.”

“Come on Bucky, it's me. Steve.”

“St...Steee....Steeveee...?” Hearing that name was all it took. Slowly, Bucky woke-up. He was aware of someone carefully holding his hand and squeezing it. His eyes began to flutter and once they had opened and focused, he saw the face of Steve Roger’s looking at him with a look of concern yet with relief in his clear blue eyes which were filled with tears.

“Bucky,” Captain Rogers said in a warm tone.

While he was sure this was all happening for real, Bucky still had to make sure. “Steve?”

The Captain knew what the man who had been the Winter Soldier was asking for. He was looking for assurance that he was not dreaming. As tears started to fall from his eyes, Steve just gave him a simple nod and  
the Sergeant’s face broke out in a small smile as he let go of all his tension.

“Steve. Hey, Punk.”

“Hey yourself, Jerk.”

=Bonus Scene=

Former Senator Stern sat in his small grey prison cell, cursing Captain America and Tony Stark. If it was not for Captain America, Project Insight had gone through none of this would be happening.

As for Tony Stark, well...the man was just a dick to begin with.

Once it had been revealed he was HYDRA, he was arrested and charged with multiply charges including conspiracy, corruption and high treason. All his assets had been confiscated and accounts frozen. His lawyer had told him that he was going to jail no matter what and his best chance to avoid a possible death sentence was to cut a deal and tell the government everything he knew about HYDRA. He had had several meetings with a federal prosecutor and tonight was his last meeting before a final plea deal was reached.

The door to his cell suddenly opened and two grim looking guards entered.

“Time to go, Stern,” one of them said as he pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

Stern stood and the guard placed the cuffs on. They led the ex-Senator down the dimly lit halls of the prison but when they reached the hall that led to the interview rooms, the two guards grab Stern by the arms and led him down the opposite hallway and into a back stairway.

“What's going on?” Stern demanded as he was forced down the stairs.

“Keep quiet,” the second guard instructed as he opened a door at the bottom of the staircase and pushed the Senator into another hallway.

The guards hurried Stern down the hallway till they came to a door that opened into the prison loading and receiving bay. It was empty with the exception of a running SUV that was parked at the bottom of the loading bay. The vehicle's door flung open and the guards shoved the Senator along and into the SUV that took off once all three were inside.

Stern was too frightened to speak. The two guards sat on either side of him, their guns sitting across their laps. After several minutes, the SUV came to a stop and the guard on his left opened the door and got out.

“Out.”

“What-”

“Out,” the second guard instructed, cutting off Stern.

Doing as he was told, Stern got out. The guard then got back into the SUV and it took off, leaving Stern all alone.

He was standing in the middle of a deserted road. Dark woods stood on both sides of the road and the only sounds were the soft hooting of an owl somewhere off in the darkness and the rustling of dead leaves in the chilly air. Just as he was thinking about what to do, he saw headlights coming towards him and in just a few seconds, a dark limousine came to stop before him. The door opened and a young woman got out.

“Senator Stern,” she said as she handed him a coat and motioned for him to get into the limo.

Figuring he had nothing to lose, Stern got into the limo with the young lady following after him. Once she closed the door, the limo took off. Stern then saw there was a man sitting across from him. He was dressed in a crisp grey suit with a black tie and tie clip and a white handkerchief sticking out of his breast pocket. His hair, like his eyes, was black and was perfectly styled.

“Who are you?”

“My name is Sunil Bakshi. I represent someone who's requested your presence, Senator.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that I had promised to get this chapter up before Christmas but my classes and homework just took up more of my free time then I had originally thought. And to make matter worse, I was all set to post this the day after Christmas but the flash drive I had this saved on got bent and I lost all the stuff I had saved on it. The good news is I didn't lose anything I hadn't already saved on another drive so I was able to get this chapter doe last night.
> 
> As you may have guessed, I'm planning on working in Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. into this story but not following the current story line from the show. I'm so mad at them for what they've done. Because of this, I've had to alter the time line for this story but it actual works out for me in the end.
> 
> Again, please feel free to leave me a review or kudos. I love hearing from you all. 
> 
> Have A HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!


	5. Meet and Greet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important news and information are discussed the morning after Bucky wakes-up in the tower's infirmary. Meanwhile an important invitation is delivered to one close to the Avengers that may have devastating results for the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not not own the Avengers in any shape or form. 
> 
> Sorry this took so long to post. School work took up a lot of my free time. Thanks to all of those who have left Kudos, reviews and added this story to their story subscriptions.
> 
> -IMPORTANT UPDATE-  
> I've gone back and added a new bonus scene to the first chapter. It ties in with all the other Bonus Scenes and ties in with the next chapter. Don't forget to go and check it out. I think you'll like it a lot.

Given all the challenges and trials Steve Rogers had faced in his life, none of them filled him with the fear he felt as he rode the elevator down to the infirmary.

Bucky had fallen back asleep after saying Steve's name when Bruce arrived with two of the nurses Tony had hired. Bruce noticed how agitated Steve was as Bucky's vitals were checked, so he placed a hand on the man's shoulder and took him out into the hall. The doctor knew how much it meant for the super-solider to hear his long believed dead friend say his name but he knew it was his duty, not just as a doctor but also as a friend to remind the man the truth of the situation.

_“The fact he recognized you is a good sign but it may not always be the case every time he wakes up,” _Bruce warned.__

___“I know but I'm just glad he woke-up,”___ Steve answered.

Bruce then offered his friend a comforting smile and told him to go on to bed to which Steve nodded and headed towards the elevator. Surprising Steve found it easy to go to sleep and when he woke up, he skipped his morning run and hurriedly got dress and ate breakfast, his body tingling with anticipation. Yet once he got on the elevator that anticipation was suddenly turning into apprehension. He had no idea what he would be walking into. He would either walk in to find his friend or come face to face with the Winter Solider again.

“Captain Rogers, Doctor Banner wanted me to inform you that he and Sir will be joining you and Sergeant Barnes later this morning to go over the Sergeant’s results from last night. Also, Miss Potts wanted you to know that she's arranged for a fresh set of cloths for Sargent Barnes and supplies should he wish to take a shower.”

“Thank you, JARIVIS. Please tell Ms. Potts thank you for me.”

“My pleasure. Your floor, Captain,” the AI stated as the door opened.

Steve exited the elevator and made his way down the hall to Bucky's room. He found Bucky sitting up in bed, staring at the wall. His IV had been removed as had the heart and breathing monitors. Pepper's change of clothes were sitting on a cabinet by the bathroom door. Just as Steve was determining whether to knock or clear his throat when Bucky turned his head and saw him standing in the doorway. Steve suddenly lost his ability to speak when the steel-blues eyes centered on him.

“I may not remember a lot but I know your Ma taught you it's rude to lurk in doorways.” The voice was tired and hoarse but it was still the most beautiful sound Steve had ever heard.

“You're one to talk,” Steve answered. Entering the room and sitting down in the chair by the bed, Steve took in Bucky's appearance. The dark circles under his eyes were still there and his bead had filled out more but his skin did not appear as waxy and the small cuts and bruises he had sustained during their fight seemed to have healed. His hair was longer and strands of it looked very oily and could benefit from being washed.

“Some sight aren't I?” Bucky asked ruefully.

_____'You're still the most beautiful person I've ever seen,'_____ the Captain wanted to say but instead he replied with, “You've looked worse. How long have you been awake?”

“A while.”

“How...how do you feel?”

Bucky huffed. “Like crap.”

“Bucky-” Steve stops when he sees the head snap-up at the mention of the name and Steve with wide eyes. Steve starts to get nervous. “I...if you don't like that name then-”

“It's alright,” Bucky interjected.

Steve deiced to change the subject. “Do you wanna take a shower?”

Bucky got quiet again but eventually he said “Okay.”

Steve did his best to contain his happiness but his face still broke out in a huge smile as he stood up and helped Bucky out of the bed. “You've been in bed for a while so take it easy,” Steve told him as he helped steady him. With small and slowly steps, the two made their way to the bathroom. He led Bucky to the sink so he could use it for support while he graded the change of clothes while he went back and got the cloths Pepper left.

“Thanks,” Bucky said as Steve placed the cloths on the toilet lid.

“Sure. Towels are there. Shaving supplies are here,” he pointed at the counter. “Uh....do you think you'll need any...help?”

Bucky could see Steve's cheeks turning pink in his reflection in the mirror. “No...I mean....I think I can manage...but thanks.”

“Sure. I'll just be outside if you need anything.”

Bucky did not reply but he did nod in acknowledgment. Steve left Bucky and after he had closed the bathroom door, he heard the water starting to run. Needing a distraction, he had JARVIS turn the TV on. By the time the weather report ended, the shower stopped and Steve heard the shower door open and close. He could hear Bucky moving around but after a couple of minutes, the only thing he head was silence. Walking over to the door, Steve was about to knock when he heard a timid voice come from the other side.

  
“Steve?”

“What's wrong?” he asked when he had opened the door.

The first thing the Captain noticed was that Buck was facing him in nothing but a towel and was wet. His eyes traveled from the scarred flesh where the mechanical arm was grafted onto down his broad chest to his glistening abs. Forcing his eyes back up, Steven finally noticed Bucky was standing there with his face covered in shaving cream.

“Bucky?”

““Ho-How do you shave?” Bucky asked awkwardly as he held up the razor. “I...I don't remember how to...”

“Well let's fix that,” Steve answered kindly as he took the razor.

For the next fifteen minutes, Steve patiently walked Bucky through shaving and as he slowly got the hand on it, Bucky started to remember some memories.

“They...you had to make the cream right? It wasn't in a can like this.”

“Uh-hu. Had to use a brush to work up the cream into a lather. Most shaving cream comes already in a can but you can still get the old fashion kind. Razors too.”

As Bucky moved to undo his towel. Steve could feel the blush creeping back into cheeks. He knew he could not be in the same space as a nude Bucky Barnes. “I'm going to wait outside,” he rattled off as he made a quick exit.

______***_ _ _ _ _ _

______“______ Do I look okay?” Bucky asked as he held out his arms after emerged from the bathroom looking like the man in the photo at the Smithsonian. Pepper had provided him with a navy blue long-sleeved shirt and gray sweatpants and the shirt was a tab bit big for him as the cuff of the sleeves extended over his hands. He gave the blond a small smile but there was still a hint of melancholy to it.

“Yeah,” Steve answered. “Not to mention you smell a lot better too.”

Bucky mumble something under his breath as he moved back to the bed. “So now what?”

“Now that you're awake, my friends Bruce and Tony would like to examine you to see how you're doing. Bruce, he's a doctor and he's been keeping an eye on you while you were asleep and Tony's a wiz with machines and he would like to take a look at your arm.”

Before Bucky could respond, JARVIS broke in. “Pardon the interruption, Captain Rogers, but Doctor Banner wanted me to inform you that he and Mr. Stark on their way.”

Bucky jumped and started to look around the room for the source of the disembodied voice. “Who-What was that?”

“My apologizes, Sergeant Barnes,” the voice replied. “My name is JARVIS. I'm Mr. Stark's Artificial Intelligence. If it helps, please think of me as a robot butler with no body. My duties include managing Mr. Stark's business affairs, maintaining his information networks, running the tower's computer and surveillance systems, and keeping Mr. Stark alive by operating his Iron Man suit's computer systems and keep from blowing himself up when he's in his workshop. If you should need anything please do not hesitate to ask. I'm wired throughout the entire tower.”

“Security...wired throughout......did...were you watch me in...the shower.”

“No. Sergeant Barnes,” the AI answered assuredly. “There are no cameras in any of the bathrooms or bedrooms.”

“With the exception of mine,” came a voice from the door way. “His recordings come in handy when Pepper's gone.”

Two men entered. One was wearing glasses, had black curly hair that had a touch of gray to it and was wearing a dark blue button-up shirt with a gray coat and pants. He came in holding a laptop along with a clipboard and a few folders. The other man looked a bit older than the other and had brown hair and a matching goatee. He was wearing a black long sleeved shirt with the letter AC DC in large red letters across the chest and black pants. Under his shirt, Bucky could just make out a light blue light in the middle of his chest. Unlike the man with the glasses who had a presence of understanding and compassion about him, this man exuded smugness and aloofness which made the ex-assassin think of only one name.

“Howard?”

“Oh great, another one who thinks I'm the founder and Pope of the First Church of Captain America,” Tony moaned in annoyance.

The other man chuckled as he set his things down and Steve just rolled his eyes. Even though he and Tony had “patch” things up between them, the man could still be a royal pain in his butt. “Bucky, this is Tony Stark. Howard was his father,” Steve explained.

“That's right Comrade Snow-cone. Twice the looks and a hundred times the brains too I might add,” Tony stated as he held out his hand to Bucky. It took Bucky a moment to realize he was being offered a handshake and when he did take the man's hand, he could not help but notice how delicate his touch was.

After he let go, Tony moved off to the side and the other man came forward and also held out his hand. “Hello. My name is Bruce Banner. May I sit?” Bruce asked motioning to the empty chair by the bed after Bucky had let go of his hand.

Bucky's eye grew and he seemed taken back by the question. After a long moment, he nodded and Bruce sat down.

“First off, may I call you James?”

Bucky nodded.

“Good. Now to begin, I want to assure you are safe here. Steve trust both of us and you can do the same. We, that is Tony and I, are going to help you get better and do everything we can to undo the damage HYDRA has inflected upon you. We want you to know that you have a complete say in everything. If you feel pressured and want space, please let us know. Neither Tony nor I want you to feel that we're making you do something against your will.”

Bruce stopped so his words could sink in. He was positive that no one had ever spoken to James in such a manner for decades. It was his hope that he could start to build a connection with Bucky so the younger man would trust him when they started his recovery treatments.

“Okay. What are you going to do?” Bucky asked with a hint of trepidation.

“To begin,” Bruce began, “I would like to take a blood sample. I took one when you first arrived but I would like another to compare it to. After that, I'll test your reflexes, sensory and motor skills. I'll then perform an MRI which will provide me with a scan of your brain. Once that's done, I’ll test your cognitive abilities. The last part will most likely be the hardest for you but I'm going ask you some questions to see if you can recall anything about your treatment by HYDRA. I know it will be difficult for you to remember it but please try and we can stop whenever you need to.” Bruce again stopped so Bucky could process his words. When the sergeant nodded that he understood, Bruce went on. “Our eventual goal is to identify any problems or concerns and determine the best course of treatment.”

“Which is good since Brucie here is a terrible shrink,” Tony jeeringly exclaimed. “You know, he actually fell asleep as I spilled my guts to him about my little adventure with the Mandarin? Anyway, once he's done, I'm gonna take a look at your arm. I already had it scanned for trackers, torturer devices and other fail safes but that's all. Stevie here wouldn't let me do a more in-depth till you were awake and you said it was okay for him to do so.”

“Tony,” Steve growled to which the billionaire raised his hands in defense. Turning his attention back to his friend, the Captain placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “It'll be alright.”

“Will you be here, with me?”

“Yes,” Steve answered without hesitation.

“Alright,” Bucky said before looking up at Bruce. “I'm ready.”

“Okay. Please roll up your right sleeve for me please,” Bruce instructed as he reached over and took a syringe out of the tray.  
After taking a blood sample, Bruce had Bucky stand so he could take his height and then he had him step onto a small portable scale and took down his weight. He went on to test his reflexes, hearing, and vision. Listened to his lounges and measured his blood pressure and heart rate. Bruce had him demonstrated his range of motion and asked him to descried any pain he felt. All the information was recorded both on paper and on the laptop. The MRI was next.

______“______ What do I need to do?”

“Just lie down and stay still,” Bruce instructed as he pulled out the hand held MRI scanner Tony had constructed. Bucky started to shake when Bruce brought the scanner up to his head but Steve took his hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

“Just breath,” Steve told him. “I'm right here.”

With Steve's support Bucky was able to keep calm as Dr. Banner moved the scanner across his head.

“All done,” Bruce said when he finished.

They moved onto the cognitive portion of the exam. Bucky did his best when it came to answering Dr. Banner's questions but there was a lot he could not supply an answer for. No one ever made any statements about his inability to answer the questions which made Bucky feel good. Then came the hard part, recounting what he could about HYDRA and their treatment of him. He recalled what little memories he had before he started to recount of his experiences after he dragged Steve out of the Potomac and made his way to New York. When he had finished he saw Bruce and Steve men were looking at him with looks comfort and understanding as Steve gave him a reassuring hug. Tony meanwhile had look in his eyes that seem to say he knew all too well the experience of being held against your will by bad people.

“Okay, James, I think I have all I'll need for now. Tony, Are you-”

“Okey-dokey, Lets take a look,” Tony squealed with glee as he swooped down and pulled the chair up close to Bucky. “JARVIS, start scanning if you would please.”

  
Pulling a couple of tools from his pockets, Tony started his inspection by having Bucky flex his fingers and demonstrate how far he could rotate the wrist and shoulder. Murmuring his satisfaction, Tony next ran his fingers along the arm's metal plates, carefully taking in the individual movement of each plates and their rhythmic clinking. He asked Bucky how it functioned in different conditions and if he could feel sensations. Finding the forearm service panel, Tony carefully accessed it and swoon when he laid eyes on the delicate and sophisticated inner components.

“So here's the situation, this is a breakthrough in the fields of prosthetic and cybernetics but it's also a piece of out dated junk,” Tony exclaimed after he had finished.

“What do you mean?” Steve asked with concern. “Is he in danger?”

“Slow down Spangles. First off he's fine.”

“So what's wrong?” Bucky interjected.

“I'm guessing and my guess are always right, that your arm has been retrofitted over the decades with the latest tech but never properly upgraded or entirely replaced. That's can led to potential tech issues which from my quick look has happened. Now once I look at JARVIS' scans, I'll have a better idea of the mess in there.”

Sighing in relief, Steve relaxed and patted Bucky on the shoulder. Bucky meanwhile watched as Doctor Banner started to gather up his things and when he saw the doctor remove a small black stick from his laptop and something clicked in his mind.

“What's that?” Bucky asked motioning to the flash drive in Bruce's hand.

“This? It's called a flash drive. It's used to store information. Why do you ask?”

“I...they...” Bucky struggled to find the words.

Steve made a motion to say something but a hand from Bruce stopped him

“They had one,” Bucky managed to say after finding the words.

“Who?” asked Steve.

______“______ The doctors. The HYDRA doctors. I found it in one of their hands after I killed him. I took it.”

Tony and Bruce exchanged a quick knowing look. “James, where is the drive now?”

“In my room...at the hotel. Under the floorboards under....” the sentence died off when Bucky's mind seemed to go blank. Fortunately Steve had a good idea what he  
meant.

“Under the bed,” the Captain added. “We use to keep out spare cash in an old cigar box in a false compartment under our bed.

Tony's eyebrows shot up at the 'our bed' but he filed it away for now. “We need that drive. There could be info on it we could use. What hotel?”

It took him a few seconds but Bucky managed to remember the name of the hotel and moments later JARVIS had located it.

“I'll have Hill and Barton go get it,” Tony said before he left saying he was off to look at JARVIS' scans.

“In the meantime, James, the best thing you can do is rest,” Bruce replied once he had all his things together. “Once we have a better picture, we can start work on an  
exercise plan.” Before he said goodbye, he told them he would have something brought up for Bucky to eat.

“So what do we do now?” Bucky asked once the two of them were alone.

Steve did not know how to answer. There so many things he wanted to say and ask but he was afraid of coming off to strong and end up pushing Bucky away from him.

“I went to the exhibit. I started to remember things, memories, names and places but I don't really understand them. Can, can you help me?"  
It was like a small child had asked for help and the super-solider could not notice how the request had pulled at his heartstrings. “Sure,” Steve answered as he sat back down. “Where would you like to start?”    

Bucky was quit for a minute before he answered with, “How come when I think of penguins I think of being smacked with rulers?”

***

______“______ Well your BBF managed to steal the complete history of the Winter Solider program,” Tony stated as he entered the room with Bruce in toe. “And we have a big problem.”

Steve and Bucky stopped in the middle of their conversation when the two men entered. They had spent the last few hours talking about what Bucky has seen at the exhibit and the memories he was starting to remember. They talked as they had lunch, chicken noodle soup and toast which would be easy on Bucky's stomach and as Steve answered all his questions, Bucky felt like his fog clouded mind was starting to slowly clear.

When Tony and Bruce returned, Steve was sitting next to James and it did not escape Tony's attention how close the former assassin was sitting to the Captain. He was practically sitting in the man's lap.

“What do you mean?” Steve asked with concern. Bucky meanwhile got quit and brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them.

Tony pulled out one of his holo-pads and set it on the nearby tray. “Barton and Hill found the flash drive and the info on it is pure gold. Now mind you a lot of it is still highly decrypted but from what we were able to access it appears the info Natasha gave you is a mixture of half-truths and lies but we'll get to that later. This is what you need to see.”

“James, if this starts to get too much for you please let us know,” Bruce told him before Tony activated the pad.

“Okay,” came the soft reply.

Getting a nod from Bruce, Tony activated the pad and a hologram of Bucky's left arm and shoulder appeared. “Like I said earlier, this is years ahead of everything else but overall problem is how they went about attaching it. To start with, they just hacked off what was left of Barnes' arm,” Tony pointed out as he waved his hand to enlarge the image. “It was a sloppy job all over which is why there's so much scaring around the attachment. They just sawed the arm off and took most of his scapula and clavicle with it. What was left was retrofitted with substandard metal implements. Barnes’ big problem is the fact they didn't take the time to properly anchor the arm to the shoulder. The whole thing was basically welded onto the skin.”

“What Tony is saying is that the arm's weight is putting too much strain on James' body,” Bruce summarized.

“That aside, the rest of the arm is a degree of work I've only heard theorized about. This arm is literal straight out of science fiction. The arm works on an internal piston principal but again on a stratospherical level. Despite its construct, the arm's servomotors give it the same range of motion as his other hand which is extremely hard to copy with mechanical limbs of this size.”

Tony waved his hands again and the hologram changed to show where the arm had been added onto Bucky's flesh. With a flick of his hand, several small points were highlighted in blue.

“See these? These are neural links. They relay impulses from the brain which is what allows Barnes to manipulate the arm. In a normal situations, these links are connected to the brain by a separate wiring network but Barnes’ links are connected right to the nerves in the shoulder. Right now, this type of technology that's only in the theoretical stage.”

Steve was both amazed and horrified at what he saw. The mere fact that HYDRA had developed such an advance prosthetic back in the late 40s was amazing but how they went about applying it on was sick. “You said the arm is straining him but how come he hasn't said anything?” he asked the two scientist.

“HYDRA's been drugging him,” Bruce answered. “The scan of Sergeant Barnes’ blood showed the presence of several highly potent pain reducers including several that are HYDRA's own creation. According to one of the files JARVIS was able to access, James has been receiving an injection of this mixture periodically. I hate to say it but he's going to start feel the pain,” Bruce stated with a grimace.

Steve was distressed at hearing this news. He did not his friend to experience anymore pain “Can you do anything for him?”

Bruce nodded. “Yes. I'll start work on finding a new medication to help you with the pain. And Tony has an idea that would solve the problem but I told him he needed to talk to the both of you about it.”

“What is it,” Bucky inquired after remaining quit for so long.

“We get rid of the arm,” Tony flatly told them.

“What?!” Steve and Bucky shouted at the same time.

“We get rid of the arm,” Tony repeated. “Right now, that arm is more of a hindrance than anything else and I know I can do better than whatever HYDRA Nazi scientist came up with this in the first place.”

Steve knew Tony was trying to help but the image of Bucky secured to a table in a lab brought back too many memories and nightmares for him. “Are you sure, Tony? There's no other options?”

Bruce took off his glasses and stated to tap them in his hand. “Overall, it's a good option. It would decrease the strain caused by the arm's weight and a properly secured attachment would not cause any pain or discomfort. But it's your choice James. Whatever you want to do. It's your body and your arm.”

Buck did not reply right away. He went back and looked at his mechanical hand and flexed its fingers. He had had the arm for as long and now he was being told he could have a brand new one. One that was not stained by the blood of so many innocent lives or had been used to repeatedly punch his friend in the face. Moreover, he was being given the option to choose what he wanted. “You can really make a better one?”

“Without a doubt.”

“How long would it take?” Steve asked when Bucky grew silent again.

“I can start working on preliminary designs now and as long as Stone Men from Jupiter or Toad Men don't try to invade the Earth, I can hopefully have a prototype design ready in about a month or so. I'll also need to do a few more scans of the arm and do some extra research into advance prosthesis, bio-cybernetics and neurology. Then if everything goes well and the prototype meets with approval, I'll have Pepper look into specialists who can help with the procedure since I'm not an expert at highly delicate operations. And a lot will also depend on how fast JARVIS can decrypt that flash drive. There are a number of files that are heavy encrypted I dare even say it may be a couple months or longer before we have full access to all the files. How's that coming JARVIS?”

“I'm running the decryption program as we speak, Sir,” JARVIS replied. “I'm currently scanning for files relating to the brain washing process used on Sergeant Barnes, medical reports and schematics for the Sergeant’s mechanical arm.”

“Good Man,” Tony said before turning back to the two men on the bed. “So what do you say, Barnes? You wanna trade that in for a brand new shiny one that doesn’t clink and clank?”

Bucky closed his eyes and thought about it. After a few minutes he opened his eyes and looked over to his friend. He wanted to know he had Steve's support no matter what he decided. Steve gave him a smile and took his hand and squeezed it. The look in the man's blue eyes told him he would support his choice no matter what.

“Lets do it,” Bucky said with a confidence he had not felt in years. “Make me a new arm.”

Tony literally squealed in delight at the response while Bruce congratulated Bucky for making his own decision.

As the two scientist started to make plans with one another, Bucky looked back to Steve and saw he was still holding onto his hand. A warm feeling seemed to travel up his arm and spread throughout the rest of his body. Knowing Steve was going to be there for him in the coming months gave the former Winter Soldier a sense of reassurance that maybe, just maybe, everything was going to work out in the end.

“Til the end of line, punk?”

“Til the end of the line, jerk.”

“Oh gag me with a spoon,” Tony quipped at seeing the sight.

“That's so 1980's,” Bruce said with a chuckle.

“I don't get,” Steve and Bucky said at the same time.

The truth of the situation finally dawned on Tony and he let out a deep groan. “God, now we've two old codgers to deal with.”

=Bonus Scene=

Henry Peter Gyrich walked down a hall in the NSA building with several folders in his hand. The man hated his job.

After the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D. the NSA tried to assume control over the Avengers, an action which Senator Boynton had been a very vocal proponent of. Ever since the Battle of New York, the Senator had been stating how the Avengers needed to be held responsible for their action and kept under check of the NSA rather than S.H.I.E.L.D. but Nick Fury and the World Security Council had stone walled his efforts to do so. With S.H.I.E.L.D. gone, it looked like Boynton and the NSA would finally get their wish but then Tony Stark stopped their plans. The man used his influence with the President to get the Avengers declared an independent agency free from governmental control. Yet President Ellis did make a concession and created the position of Government Liaison to the Avengers so the NSA would have a position to voice any concerns they had. To most people, being the official liaison to the Avengers would be the coolest job in the world yet Gyrich saw his job as only that of a glorified baby sitter.

Gyrich had just finished with a meeting with the obnoxious Tony Stark who did not bother to attend the meeting in person but rather by video. He had tried to explain how the government supported the Avengers but Stark just scuffed at him.

“I supply the team. They live in my tower, watch my cable, eat my food and use my toilet paper. So yeah, we’re not dependent on the government, pal.”

“Mr. Stark, you and your team,” he all but smeared the word, “do act at this government’s discretion. Now you can all follow proper government protocol-”

“We have a Hulk,” Stark interjected. “A demigod, a super-solider, two highly trained assassins and of course me. We’re the only thing standing in-between the entire world and attacking alien slugs and the delusional megalomaniac super-villain of the week. Can you defend the world against giant killer space whales? Now we’re happy to pull your asses out of the fire when needed and fight the big bad aliens because you can’t so why don’t you go back to your little cubical and staple some papers or something.”

With that, Stark ended the meeting and Gyrich wanted to take out his gun and shoot the screen. When he got back to his office, Gyrich slammed the door and threw the files to the floor causing the papers inside to scatter about the floor.

“I know many call Tony Stark a child but I wonder what they would say if they saw that little temper-tantrum.” a quiet voice called out.

Not expecting anyone to be in his office, Gyrich quickly pulled out his gun and looked for the intruder. When he finally saw owner of the voice, he lowered his weapon. A man dressed in a long black frock coat trimmed in red with an upright white collar stood beside the window. He was a small man who stood slightly stooped with narrow unevenly slopping shoulders. The man's face appeared crooked which made his left eye and ear appear higher up. His complexion was shallow which stood against his thick black hair. He had an aquiline nose, prominent chin and piercing eyes covered by thick glasses.

“What are you doing here, Cardinal?” Gyrich asked as he made his way to his desk.

“Oh I think you know why I'm here,” the man said as he limped over to the desk.

“I don't have the time to put up with your crap,” Gyrich expressed with disdain dripping from his words. “I have actual work to do so tell me whatever it is and get the hell out of my office.”

“Mr. Gyrich, please. There's no need for such language.” The Cardinal spoke with a calm and pleasant voice but there was a hint of warning to it.

It took everything the government liaison had from physically lashing out to the man standing before him. “I'll speak however the damn well I please in my own office! Especially to a wanna be priest-” the rest of his words were cut off when he was garbed by the lapels of his jacket and pulled him across the desk till Guyrich's face was inches away from the Cardinal's which was now filled with rage.

“I'm no mere priest. I can become your worst nightmare.” the Cardinal menacingly stated. “One phone call and I can have Dr. Whitehall subject you to horrors that would put Tomás De Torquemada to shame. You would do well to remember that.” He let go of Gyrich and composed himself as he the NSA agent fell back into his chair. “Now as to my reason for being here, I'm to inform you that Baron Strucker requests your presence.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Issue will be a very special all HYDRA chapter you won't want to miss.
> 
> The Cardinal is a character of my own creation and he will play a role in future chapters. 
> 
> Please don't forget to leave me Kudos and or reviews. I love hearing from you.


	6. HYDRA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HYDRA's leadership finally meet for the first time since the failure of Project Insight. The Council of HYDRA discuss the organization's current state and how they'll handling things since they came out of the shadows and into the light. During the meeting, a heated confrontation ends with a perfect example of how when one head is cut off, two more shall take its place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not not own the Avengers in any shape or form.
> 
> Sorry this took 5 months to get put up. I kept writing and rewriting a number of passages over and over again. Thanks to all of those who have left Kudos, reviews and added this story to their story subscriptions. Please feel free to leave me Kudos, reviews or both. They make my day.
> 
> In my story, I made the events of the Captain America: Super Soldier video game canon. Also, Civil War is NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN.
> 
> There are a lot of Easter Eggs in this chapter.

“Hail HYDRA,” the Supreme Hydra stated beginning the meeting.

“Hail HYDRA,” the members of the Council of HYDRA responded.

The leadership of HYDRA had gathered together at the headquarters of Echidna Capital Investments in Westport Connecticut. This was the first time they had assembled since the destruction of Project Insight. On the left side of the glass top conference table sat Baron Wolfgang von Strucker, Arnold Brown and Daniel Whitehall. Madame Hydra, Count Otto Vermis and Henry Peter Gyrich sat on the right side. The leader of HYDRA, the Grand Imperator however was not present. Instead he was represented by his personal right-hand man, Martin Borman. A short, squat man with hunched shoulders and thinning black hair, Borman sat at the head of the table with Strucker on his right and Madame Hydra on his left.

The conference room they were meeting in had large tinted windows that over looked the Saugatuck river and a large video screen on the front wall that was currently displaying the HYDRA symbol. There were two sets of doors. One set was at the front of the room next to the screen and the other at the back of the room. A writing pad and folder containing reports were placed before each member along with a control for the screen.

“Let us proceed,” the Strucker said opening up his folder to look at the first report.

The other HYDRA leaders followed and got ready to take notes on their pads. Borman meanwhile took out a small note pad and proceeded to take notes on the meeting.

“The United States military is still commandeering former S.H.I.E.L.D. bases and bringing in personal to interrogate,” Strucker started to read from the top report. “A number of our agents have either been taken into custody or killed. The identities of several of our political allies have been made public which has led to their arrest. Several operations have been aborted due to HYDRA's involvement with them as revealed by the data released by Fury. It is a statement of fact that the failure of Project Insight has become biggest setback for HYDRA since the destruction of the Valkyrie.”

Strucker's last comment made the members of the HYDRA Council looked at each other with somber expressions. The only exception was Gyrich who had a bored look on his face. When he let out as moan of indifference, several discretely rolled their eyes at the man's complaint. They all hated the NSA agent.

“Nevertheless,” Strucker continued, “HYDRA continues to thrive. We will therefor procedure with the current status reports. Madame Hydra, you may begin.”

The emerald dressed woman nodded and taped her control to bring up a map of the world on the screen which had a number of green dots scattered about the six continents. “Despite the seizure of S.H.I.E.L.D. bases by the military, HYDRA's major strongholds throughout the world remain secure and functional. The majority of the captured bases are the minor ones, field headquarters, weapon storage and fallback positions which many had been known S.H.I.E.L.D. locations. Their capture will not harm our overall operations.” Another type brought up several video feeds of construction sites. “As you can see, progress on the new the Arctic research base and other sites remain on unhindered and should be completed on schedule.” Another tap brought back the world map but with several highlighted points in red to appear. “The major issue we face at the moment is the increase military presence in key cities and locations. Our facilities in those areas have had to relocate as a precaution when the authorities were starting to get close to their operations. In response, I've ordered increased security protocols and all research data and files are to be constantly backed-up in secondary locations.”

“It stands to reason that sooner or later they will start to hit our more vital facilities,” Strucker said leaning in. “What steps are you taking in regards to this?”

“ I've ordered the application of the Janus Protocol which entails the establishment of false bases in key areas. They will serve as decoys for the military to take down and distract them from our true presence in the area.”

The Supreme Hydra nodded his approval. “Well done, Madam Hydra.”

“Thank you, Sir,” she replied as she tucked several loose strands of her emerald hair behind her ear.

“We'll now proceed with the current financial report,” Strucker said shifting papers. “Herr Brown.”

The Imperial Industries President inclined his head to Strucker and pointed his control at the screen. The map disappeared and was replaced with a number of financial accounts and charts. “While the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D. has resulted in the loss of HYDRA's main source of funding, our overall financial status is not as bad as it could be. Sufficient funding is still being supplied by various private backers, our investment holdings made through the Typhon Group and Echidna's business dealings. With S.H.I.E.L.D all but dismantled, the government has already approached Imperial Industries with a number of military contracts.”

“But I take it there are some financial drawbacks?”

“Correct. As Madam Hydra has already pointed out, the facilities the military take mean a loss in weapons and supplies that will have to be replaced and the cost of building convincing proxy bases will also not be cheap. Not to mention that after the fiascoes with Hammer Industries and A.I.M. the government is highly cautious of weapon and defense deals. They will not fully invest capital without significant results on our end. This mean Imperial may not turn a full profit for some time on even a single contract.”

Strucker steeple his fingers at this news. “Do you have any recommendations to offset our losses?”

“Yes,” Brown answered with a hint of hesitation. “Until HYDRA is on more secure footing, I recommend that all budgets be reduced by 25% and that all nonessential projects be place on hold. See what departments can be merged and eliminate the unnecessary and under-preforming ones. It might also be worthwhile to look into offering our services in the fields of assassinations and extortion to foreign powers and organizations.”

Baron Strucker silently considered Brown's financial advice. “Very well,” he said after a moment of silence. “Go through and see what cuts can be made and what can be done away with. Have your final list of recommendations prepared within two weeks to be presented to the Grand Imperator in person. He will make the final decisions from there.”

Brown was speechless. It would be the first time he would meet the Imperator in person. “Y-Yes, Baron Strucker.”

Next, Strucker turned his attention to Vermis. “Count Vermis. How goes the recruitment of operatives.”

“Not as well as we had hoped,” the Count answered honestly as a tapped his control. S.H.I.E.L.D. file profiles of Carl Creel, Donnie Gil, Marcus Daniels and others appeared on the screen. “These are just a few of the Gifted individualism HYDRA had identified as potential operatives from the Index. Some like Creel and Gil have already gone through the Faust method and are ready for service. However we’ve lost track of most of our prime candidates after John Garrett's raid on the Fridge.”

“This is not the news I wanted to hear,” the Supreme Hydra said with a hint of irritation.

“Of course. We are making progress despite setbacks,” Vermis quickly answered as he brought-up a video of Marcus Daniels fighting a squad of HYDRA soldiers. “As you can see, Mr. Daniels has made great advances in his control of his Darkforce powers since he's joined us. Another option we been looking into is recruiting individuals who weren't listed on the Index. You'll find a list of candidate in your folder.”

Strucker and the other HYDRA leaders looked at the compiled list. Among the listed were Marcus Scarlotti, Chen Lu, David Cannon, Todd Arliss and Paul Duvel. Next to each name was a short description of their abilities and they were impressive.

“This shows potential,” Strucker said motioning to the list, “but I expect results.”

The Count nodded, hearing all too well the hidden warning in the statement. “Yes, Supreme Hydra.”

“Doctor Whitehall.”

Whitehall smiled as he set his folded hands on the table. “I'm happy to report that all American HYDRA cells are now stabilized and performing at normal capacity. I've appointed new leaders to replace those who were killed during the Uprising and started to refill our ranks with former S.H.I.E.L.D. Specialists and agents. We've also been contacted by a number of former S.H.I.E.L.D. scientists and technicians who wish to join us. I've also eliminated a project that was a dead end.”

Tapping his control pad, Whitehall brought-up a file labeled Project Iron nail.

“I'm not familiar with this project,” Strucker said.

“You wouldn't be,” Whitehall replied shaking his head. “This was plan had been authorized by Alexander Pierce after the Battle of New York but he kept it secret from everyone, including us. The plan was to drain the Super-Soldier serum directly from Captain Steve Rogers which would trigger an accelerated aging process leaving the Captain an old man in his late nineties. Pierce was convinced this wouldn't only eliminate Captain America but also provide HYDRA with the Erskine serum but he was wrong. There's no way to extract the original Super-Soldier serum from Captain America.”

“How did you determine this?”

“Several days after the events at Castle Zemo, I spoke with Arnim Zola about his attempt to drain the Erskine serum from the Captain for Project Master Man. Zola also believed he could drain and distill the serum from the good Captain's blood but when he finally did obtain a blood sample, he found the serum had permanently bonded with Rogers' blood and couldn't be extracted. Pierce was wasting millions on a pipe dream. I finally learned of this project when I was going through Pierce's files after the Uprising. Knowing what Zola had told me and accessing his notes from our archives, I realized this project was a failure and had it shut down permanently.”

Strucker gave him a smile. “Very good, Herr Whitehall. You've taken to your new post well. We shall discuss your request to locate the Obelisk later. And finally, Herr Gyrich,” he said truing towards the NSA agent.

Gyrich cleared his throat. “I've recent met with Tony Stark-”

“The Cardinal has already informed us of your conversation with Mr. Stark,” Strucker interject, his voice filled with annoyance “My question is, what do you plan to do about the Avengers?

It was hard but Gyrich managed to keep his anger in check. “I've been working on a plan for a situation just like this. I call it Civil War.”

\-----

Gyrich was too busy bring up images of Steve Rogers and Tony Stark up on the screen to notice the looks his fellow council members were giving each other. They had already learned about Gyrich's Civil War plan from Whitehall's right-hand man, Sunil Bashki who had learned it from Senator Stern, who was to have played a role in setting it up along with Senator Boynton, after he and the Cardinal had a little chat with the Senator after they had arrived at the HYDRA safe house in Philadelphia. Needless to say, none of them had been impressed with the concept.

“Civil War,” Gyrich started with glee, “is centered on exploiting the tension between Captain America and Iron Man in one of two possible scenarios. The first scenario-”

“We already know,” Strucker said cutting Gyrich off mid-sentence, “The Superhero Registration Act. All super powered individuals must register with government and reveal their identities or face imprisonment. Your second scenario centers on the governments and agencies of the world call for stricter regulations when it comes to calling in the Avengers as a result of all the collateral damages and loss of innocent lives their actions result in. In both cases, we play upon Stark's deep resentment for the Captain as well as their conflicting views and personalities to force them to take opposing sides on either issue. The Avengers splinter into two opposing teams in both scenarios and fight one another until one side is victorious over the other. At that point, HYDRA will step in and eliminate both sides.”

The NSA agent stood looking flabbergasted at the Supreme Hydra Before he could react, the conference room doors sudden, drawing the attention of everyone on the room. On the threshold stood the Cardinal, dressed in a scarlet cassock and mozzetta with a matching biretta on his head. A silver HYDRA symbol pendant that hung from his neck and a silver HYDRA signet ring was visible on his right hand.

“Supreme Hydra,” the Cardinal said with a bow of his head towards Strucker.

“Ah, Cardinal. Come in,” Strucker said waving the man in.

With his scarlet robes following behind him, the Cardinal limp his way over to stand beside Strucker who turned his attention back to Gyrich

“Herr Gyrich, your plan-”

“How did you find out about it?” Gyrich demanded in a forceful tone. He did not care about the tone he had taken up with his superior.

“Senator Stern,” Strucker answered and Gyrich was able to fill in the rest of the blanks himself. “Now while your proposal was initially intriguing, we found numerous flaws-.” 

“Flaws?” Gyrich shouted as he slammed his hands on the table, his anger seething over. “Civil War is brilliant and flawless!”

A dark smile appeared on Strucker's face. “Is that true? Please enlighten your colleague about his plan's shortcomings.”

The four HYDRA leaders all turned towards Gyrich with the same gloating look on their faces.

“What good is a Superhuman Registration Act when the Avengers' identities are available on Wikipedia?” Madame Hydra asked. “Not to mention that if given the choice between having their cites destroyed by the actions of alien attackers or destroyed by the actions of the Avengers during their defense of their cities, the people will chose to deal with damage caused by the Avengers especially now that Stark Enterprise has set up funds to help pay for damages and rebuilding.”

“Stark is far too arrogant and egocentric to follow rules and regulations,” Whitehall exclaimed. “He has hardly any respect for the military lead or Congress so why would he ever side with them and support either their Registration Act or rules that go against his very personality and the way he thinks and fights?”

“You expect the Avengers to splinter because of a difference of opinion?” Vermis questioned. “Yes they have different ideals and personalities but the Captain has shown he can unite them as a whole to face any challenge that threatens them.”

“Do you really expect the public to sit and allow the government to pass laws that might break their beloved team of heroes?” Brown inquired. “Or that Congress would even entertain the idea of alienating the only individuals who would be capable of saving them from certain doom?”

As each member of the HYDRA Council spoke, Gyrich managed to hold his tongue but he could feel his face turning red as their questions and by the time Arnold Brown had finished, his face was as red as his hair.

“As you can see, Civil War is riddled with plot holes,” Strucker said. “Your so called flawless plan is just another one of your many failures”

“My failures? What about _yours?” _Gyrich scoffed as the anger in him growing. “You've been at your little science experiments for two years and all you got to show for it is a cemetery's worth of corpses and only two successes. And how dare you suggest that all my actions have been failures. I'm the one who provided HYDRA with a way into the upper levels of the NSA. I'm the one who pushed for the NSA's backing of Project Insight. I saw to the implementation of the data monitoring programs that helped supplied Insight with the raw data to run through Zola's algorithm. My influence help sway members of Congress to support missions and acts that helped HYDRA grow. Together, Pierce and I grew HYRDA beyond all your expectations. But how do you repay me for everything I've done, you give way the position should have been mine!” Gyrich yelled as he jumped up from his seat and leered with pure hatred at Baron Strucker. “I was the most qualified to take over from Pierce after the Uprising but instead you give it all to him,” he shouted as he pointed across to Daniel Whitehall, “your old crony from World War II!”__

Whitehall did not respond to Gyrich's statement. He merely sat there quietly with his hands folded in his lap as he and the other council members gazed at the NSA agent in disbelief. No one had ever spoken to Strucker in such a manner.

“Accusing the Supreme Hydra of the sin of Nepotism. How sad,” the Cardinal chided softly. “Like Cardinal Francis Spellman, your ambition for power knows no bounds.”

“Shut the fuck up, you disfigured little troll,” the NSA liaison sneered at the man before turning his attention back to Strucker. “Admit it, you gave him my position because he served under you and the Red Skull not to mention the fact he managed to find a way to cheat death like you did. I was Pierce's logical successor. He groomed me to take his place but you, the Supreme Hydra, decided to hand everything to a living fossil that spent the last four and a half decades locked up in a cell doing nothing but playing chess.”

Whitehall tsked softly. “Which gave me time to master patience and strategy. Two traits you're severely lacking.”

“That will do, Doctor,” Strucker said as he rose from his chair. He walked around the table till he was standing before Gyrich. “As I told you before, Herr Gyrich, the orders to promote Doctor Whitehall came from the Grand Imperator himself. It was not my decision to make.”

“The Grand Imperator, _humph _. I don't think he even exists. He's never once come to one of these meetings. I've never met him. Pierce never met him. Judging by his reaction, Brown's never met him and I'm willing to bet the rest of these idiots have never seen him either. All we have is your word that he even exists in the first place. And as for him,” he said motioning to Burton, “he could be the janitor for all we know. No, the Grand Imperator doesn’t exist. There's only you and your handpicked flunkies.”__

“I can assure you that the Grand Imperator is quit real,” Strucker stated as he crossed his hands behind his back. “He plans on revealing himself soon but for the moment, he wishes to remain in the background. It's a shame you'll never have that opportunity. Your devotion is admirable but your ambition and reckless attitude are far too great a risk to HYDRA's stability and place all of us in jeopardy. I'm afraid your usefulness has come to an end.”

“I that so?” Gyrich asked as he quickly pulled out his gun from inside his coat and pointed it directly at Strucker.

Brown and the other HYDRA leaders sat petrified in their seats, shocked by Gyrich's actions. None of them moved, not wanting to startle Gyrich and cause the man to start shooting at them. Strucker meanwhile was calm and unflinching.

“Are you going to kill me, Gyrich?”

“Yes and anyone else in this room if I have to. I highly doubt you can cheat death a second time.”

“You seem quite sure of yourself. Do you really think HYDRA will follow you once they learn of all of this?”

“You think every member of HYDRA is loyal to you? There are a lot of people who doubt your leaderships. After you're out of the way, I'm sure I'll have no trouble convincing them to elect me as their new Supreme Hydra.”

“What will you do with those who oppose you?”

Gyrich smiled darkly. “As we say, cut off one head two more shall take its place.”

Strucker looked at Gyrich with a sly smile on his face and nodded his head. “True. Just as you're about to demonstrate.”

“What are you-Aghh!” Gyrich suddenly cried out in pain. He dropped his gun and collapsed to the floor. A moment later, Henry Peter Gyrich was dead and the Cardinal was standing over the body with a smile of satisfaction on his face as he crossed himself.

Whitehall and his colleagues got out of their seats for a closer look and that's when they saw the dagger sticking out of the NSA agent's back. With all of their attention focused on Gyrich and Strucker, no one noticed the Cardinal limp his way around the table till he was behind Gyrich. When Strucker gave him the cue, the Cardinal stabbed the man in the back with the dagger he had been concealing in his sleeve. Getting down on one knee, the Cardinal removed the dagger and wiped the blood off the blade with cleaning cloth as he stood before he returned it to his sleeve.

Baron Strucker gave him a knowing look. “You know what to do.”

The Cardinal nodded and left the room. He returned a moment later returned with two HYDRA soldiers who proceeded to pick up Gyrich's body and carried it out of the room.

“Supreme Hydra,” the Cardinal said with a departing bow before he followed after the guards. Once he had crossed the threshold, he turned and closed the door behind him.

\-----

No one spoke or moved after the doors had closed.

“I trust that didn't upset any of you,” Strucker said returning to his seat.

“I never liked him anyway,” Madame Hydra stated with honesty.

“Pompous and arrogant,” Whitehall said.

“Not to mention rude,” Vermis added.

“And let's not forget a colossal pain in the ass,” Brown concluded as he and his fellow colleagues returned to their chairs.

“Well then, on to my report then,” Baron Strucker said as they all sat back down. “As the late Herr Gyrich kindly pointed out, the project in Sokovia with the Chitauri Scepter has not met our expectations. Out of the many ‘volunteers’ who were subjected to the procedures, only two have survived, a brother and sister set of twins,” he stated as he brought up a live video feed of the imprisoned twins showing them use their powers. “As you can see the boy has demonstrated super speed capabilities while the girl, has gain psionic powers such as telekinesis, mental manipulation and psionic energy projection. Doctor List believes she may be capable of much more based on the tests he’s over seen on her. Work also continues on adapting the confiscated Chitauri weaponry to our own. In time, HYDRA will have an arsenal of weapons that will rival the Tesseract powered weaponry of World War II.”

As Strucker turned off the video feed, the other members of the Council of HYDRA quietly murmured to one another. That had been the first time they had seen actually the only survivors of Strucker and List's experiments and they were impressive.

“That brings us all up to date on HYDRA's current state,” Strucker went on. “In your folders you will find summarized reports from the branch leaders through the world on their status and the activity of HYDRA cells under their jurisdiction. We will now hear from Herr Borman who will speak on behalf of the Grand Imperator.”

All eyes turned to the man who had remained quiet throughout the entire meeting so far.

“Thank you, Supreme Hydra,” Borman said in a raspy voice. Borman closed his black notebook and folded his hands on the table. “The Grand Imperator is over all pleased with the leadership you have shown since HYDRA came out of the shadows. He says he was right in selecting you to the Council of HYDRA.”

“But there are tradeoffs for coming into the light,” Madam Hydra commented.

“You are correct, Madam Hydra. Now that HYDRA is out in the open, our enemies, from the Avengers to NATO will be seeking us in hopes of defeating us. As von Strucker stated, the identities of many of our operatives and sleeper agents are now known. At the moment, the identities of the members of this council are not known but the Grand Imperator doesn’t wish to take any chances.”

“What does he have in mind?” Strucker asked.

“The THEM protocol,” Borman answered. “The central committee compromising of von Strucker, Doctor Whitehall, the Banker, Octavian Bloom, the Baroness and the Shriek will be made to appear as HYDRA's main administrative body. They will draw the attention of those who which to strike at the very heart of HYDRA.”

The members of the Council of HYDRA were stunned. Bloom and other members of the central committee were high ranking leaders who provided HYDRA with valuable resources and wielded powerful influence in powerful circles. The HYDRA branches they led were among the strongest and if their leaders were killed, there was the possibility those branches could disintegrate completely.

“I don't wish to question the Imperator's decisions but it's that a tad extreme?” Arnold Brown asked as diplomatically as he could.

“No, Mr. Brown,” Borman replied. “It's simply an extension of the Janus Protocol Madam Hydra is overseeing.”

Vermis rubbed his chain. “Still, offering Bloom and the others up as sacrificial lambs in such a manner? Even I have my doubts.”

“I have no fondness for the Banker but I do see what Vermis is saying,” Whitehall said as he leaned back in his seat. “Not to mention it means that both von Strucker and myself can become targets if the Avengers or whoever deiced to go after the heads of HYDRA.”

“The Imperator has every confidence that the both you will have a contingency plan to handle the situation,” Borman told Whitehall. “Now on to the other matter at hand. The recent...departure of Mister Gyrich has left a void in the leadership but I can assure you that the perfect replacement has been found and is already here to assume the position,” Borman said as the doors behind him opened to reveal a tall Chinese man in a green suit with short black hair and a well-trimmed goatee. “Meet Peter Gyrich’s replacement and the newest head of HYDRA, Loc Do.”

“Hail HYDRA,” Loc Do said as he entered the room and took the vacant seat at the table.

“I've heard of you,” Madam Hydra said. “You're a member of the Ten Rings.”

“He was,” Borman clarified, “up until three weeks ago when he had a...falling out with the group's leader.”

“More than a simple falling out,” Do stated. “The Mandarin wishes to devote the Ten Ring's resources to taking revenge on Tony Stark for his actions against the group as well as the whole fake Mandarin ordeal. Actually, I found the whole ordeal quit amusing.”

“Loc contacted the head of our Hon Kong branch and informed us of his intention to defect from the Ten Rings,” Borman stated. “He brings to us his considerable influence on key officials in the Chinese government and contacts throughout the Orient.”

Strucker and the others were impressed. China was one of the few places HYDRA had never been able to secure a firm presence in due to the government.

“Now that the Council of HYDRA is whole again,” Borman began looking around the table, “we can now move on to the largest danger to HYDRA at this moment, the reunification of the Avengers. They've been declared an independent agency sanctioned by the United States government and the new World Security Council. The United Nations is in the process of drafting a list that will outline what will warrant the Avengers' intervention and nations have stated they will accept Avengers' assistance if required. At the present time, our forces do not possess the appropriate capabilities or equipment to go head to head with the Avengers.”

“Not yet, anyway,” Strucker commented. “In time we will until then, we just need to keep the Avengers distracted until the time is right.”

“But that won't last forever,” Madam Hydra said.

“She's right,” Vermis said in agreement. “At some point, they'll come after our major operations.”

“ Add that to groups like NATO attacking us and we risk the threat of stretching our defenses too thin,” Arnold Brown said with a worried face.

“A war on two fronts is not in our advantage,” Loc stated. “We must find a way to eliminate the Avengers in one swift move.”

Borman smiled. “And the Grand Imperator believes he found that solution. Doctor Whitehall, if you would please.”

Whitehall tapped his control and brought up a new file on the video screen. “This is an old S.S.R. program that with a few minor adjustments may be exactly the solution we've been looking for to deal with the Avengers.” 

“Project T.E.S.S.” Baron Strucker said with a smile as he read the file's name and its acronym.

=Bonus Scene=

With Baron Strucker meeting with the other heads of HYDRA, Doctor List had been left in charge of the Sokovia HYDRA facility. List walked through the base looking over the report he had just been given. The latest round of test with the Chitauri battle armor and weapons had welded positive results. Strucker would be pleased with the news.

List had hoped to go along with Strucker to the meeting of HYDRA leaders so he could have the opportunity to have another stimulating conversation with Doctor Whitehall again. He had been thrilled to find another scientist who had similar views like his when it came to experimentation and discovery. Looking over to the two cells which housed the Maximoff twins, the only survivors of their experiments with the Scepter, List sighed. 

He often thought they could have had more success had Whitehall been part of their team. List had tried to persuade Strucker to bring Whitehall in to assist with the Sokovia project, citing the man's work during World War II but Strucker responded that the Grand Imperator had other plan for Whitehall.

Continuing on his way, List entered the room where the Scepter was kept and was approached by Anton Trojak, one of the lead scientists.

“Yes, Trojak?”

“Good news. I've just received word that the force field generator is finished. We can start the first test run today.”

“Excellent,” List said with a smile. “Strucker will be very pleased to hear this. Prepare the Scepter while I send him my report.”

As List headed to the computer station in the corner of the room to contact Strucker, Trojak called for two technicians. One of them had been stationed at the base for a year while the other had only arrived two weeks ago.

“Prepare the Scepter for transfer to the shield generator camber,” Trojak instructed.

“Yes, Sir.”

As the two men started to secure the Scepter, the newly arrived technician smiled to himself. He had located the Scepter. His master would be pleased.

==Double Bonus Scene==

Two days after the meeting of the HYDRA Council, the breaking news story in the United States was the discovery of recently escaped Senator Stern.

_“Officials have confirmed that he body found at the discovered HYDRA safe house in Philadelphia is that of former Senator Stern of Pennsylvanian who had escaped from the federal prison at Lewisburg. According to sources, Stern died from a single gunshot wound to the back of the head. Federal officials have stated they will release more information at a...” ___

The Grand Imperator stood in the main laboratory of his Algeria lair, watching the CNN news report with a smile. It had always been the plan to kill Stern after Daniel Whitehall and Arnold Brown had arranged his escape. Stern had been a powerful asset but he had been one of the highest members to be taken into custody and as such he had become a liability. After the Senator had told them everything he knew, he had eliminated. Then to tie up all lose ends, the location of the safe house was leaked to the authorities.

_“In other news,” the anchor continued, “National Security Agency official Henry Peter Gyrich was found dead in his home in Washington D.C. early this morning by his housekeeper. According to the police, Gyrich, who served as the liaison between the government and the Avengers died from a fatal stab wound in the back. Police have no motive but evidence seems to point to a home burglary gone wrong...” ___

“I trust you're satisfied with the results?”

Yes,” the Imperator said turning to face Martin Borman. “Please tell the Cardinal I'm quite pleased with his work. We still have one more piece of unfinished business to deal with though.”

“Senator Boynton?”

“Yes. Send a message to the New York execution branch. Have them dispatch the Grim Reaper.”

“As you wish,” Borman replied with a short bow before he turned to carry out the order.

Once Borman was gone, the Imperator looked over to where a young man with glasses and curling brown hair in white lab coat was working at a large computer terminal.

“Are you ready, Doctor Ambrius?”

“My computer program requires the input of a series of highly intricate codes to function correctly. So please forgive me for taking my time.”

“And you're certain it can retrieve the Project M.E.L. program?” the Imperator asked as he looked over to a nearby table where a case sat containing a single flash drive.

“I cannot be certain,” Ambrius said as he moved from one keyboard to another. “I fear there's a decent chance my program might not be able to retrieve it at all. We're all set.”

The Grand Imperator walked over to the table and took the flash drive out of the case. He handed it to the bespectacled scientist who carefully inserted it into the terminal's USB port. As the Grand Imperator looked on, Ambrius started to type away, occasionally muttering under his breath as he typed. 

“Project M.E.L. file has been located,” Ambrius stated a couple of minutes later. “Starting my program now,” he said with the click of a key. “10%...25...30...45...65...80...95...100%.”

“And?” the Imperator asked as Ambrius looked over the information on the monitor.

Ambrius turned around and gave the man a triumphant smile. “Project M.E.L. has been successfully downloaded onto the system and is ready to go.”

“Initiate the program.” 

Doing as he was told, Ambrius typed away and once he was done, he took a step back to stand next to his master. The two watched as a series of numbers flashed across the screen until the subsided and the program started to play.

“We did it,” Ambrius exclaimed. “This will alter the playing field against the Avengers.”

The Grand Imperator placed a hand on the scientist shoulder. “Doctor Ambrius, we've just secured the key to the Avengers' utter destruction.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter.
> 
> So as you can see, I'll be treating HYDRA properly unlike how Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and Age of Ultron did. I also hoped you enjoyed the two Bonus Scenes at the end.
> 
> I hate the Civil War story and the replacement of Sam Wilson as the new Captain America and writing this chapter helped get all my dislike over them out which helped relax me a lot.
> 
> Usually, I post the Easter Eggs I had in the chapter here but I'm going to wait for a while to see if anyone can list them all.
> 
> The next chapter will be a time jump, which I'm not really found of, but I found I needed it to help move the story along. We'll get back to Steve, Bucky and the rest of the Avengers and start to get the story line going. It might be a while till I get the next chapter done because of school work, but hopefully it won't be a long and painful 5 months again.
> 
> Again, please feel free to leave me Kudos, reviews or both. They make my day. Thanks.


	7. House of Cards.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month after Bucky turns up at the tower things seem to going ok. He has his good days and his bad days but overall, Steve has high hopes for his friend's recovery and both he and Bucky have the support of the other Avengers. But then the Avengers learn that their security is as delicately stabled as a house of cards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers in any shape or form. If I did, well, all the emotional upheaval, ridicules plots and pointless deaths wouldn't be happening. 
> 
> I didn't actually plan on posting this long over due chapter on the same day ''Captain America" Civil War'' was released in the United States but I seriously got motivated to write after the film was released internationally. This became my therapy to coupe with the events of the movie and as usually, try to give Steve and Bucky the happiness they deserve.
> 
> Also, this chapter offered me the chance to try to wrote a ''Captain America'' speech like the one he gave in ''Winter Soldier'' and try to provide both points of view of the Sovokia Accords but allow the team to find a common ground.
> 
> I hope you take the time to leave me a comment. I would love to hear from you.

Daniel Whitehall stood in his office in the Devon HYDRA facility and handed two glasses of cognac to his fellow council members.

“Are the pieces in place?” Martin Borman asked, taking the offered glass.

“Yes,” Whitehall answered as he handed the other glass to Madam Hydra. “Brown is in position and awaiting his signal.”

“Excellent,” Borman replied as Whitehall poured himself a glass of the well-aged liquor. 

“And you're sure this plan will work out as you claim?” Madam Hydra asked as she tapped her emerald nails against the glass.

Whitehall nodded. “It will. I've anticipated ever variation of counter move from all involved, including the Avengers. And based on my reading of them, I do not see them making any deviation from the course of action I've laid out for them.”

“I hope you're right, Doctor Whitehall. Both Baron Strucker and the Grand Imperator are keen to have this mess finally over with,” Borman stated. “Cleaning up after the late Mister Guyrich for the past month has been a tiring affair for the Council.”

“Yes,” Madam Hydra said in agreement. “Once the Imperial Hydra makes his move and the Grim Reaper takes care of Boynton, HYDRA will be finished with this catastrophe and then the heroes,” she smeared the word, “can handle the dregs.”

“And as they do that, HYDRA will continue to grow in strength and carry on the good work of our beloved founder,” Whitehall said as he raised his glass. “Hail HYDRA!”

“Hail HYDRA,” the Borman and Madam Hydra exclaimed in unison.

The three HYDRA took a drink of their cognac and savored its taste. The nearly eighty aged liquor had a taste of victory to it. As they enjoyed the taste, the elevator door to Whitehall's office dinged and opened. Sunil Bashki, Whitehall's right-hand man, entered the office holding a data pad in his hand.

“Doctor Whitehall, everything is in place.”

Whitehall nodded and took the pad. He tapped the screen and a moment later, the image of Arnold Brown, President of Imperial Industries appeared.

“Doctor Whitehall,” Brown greeted.

“Imperial Hydra. The time has come. You may proceed with your orders.”

“It will be done,” Brown stated with a nod ad then the screen went blank.

Handing the pad back to Bashki, Whitehall looked over to the Grand Imperator's emissary. “Time for you to move our knight into position.”

Bashki tapped the pad's screen twice and handed it to Borman. “Mister Williams,” he addressed the craggy face man on the screen, “the time has come. Execute the Senator as arranged.”

“With pleasure,” Williams replied with a dark smile.

It would not belong before the shocking revelation was breaking on every major news outlet in the nation.

***

“Full House. Two threes and three eights.”

“Sorry, Cap but four nines.”

Clint and Steve looked over to Bucky who was silently looking at the playing cards in his hand. He hadn't spoken much during their hands of poker. Usually it was just to tell Clint, who was dealing, if he wanted cards and how many. Other than that he had remained silent and just listen to Clint and Steve talk. 

“Bucky?” Steve spoke up, “Whatcha got?”

Without a word, Buck laid down his cards and looked up at the Captain and archer with a neutral look on his face.

“Royal flush. Dammit,” Clint groaned as he threw his cards on the table. “That's it, you gotta be cheating.”

Bucky didn't say anything but Steve saw the small smile that played out on his face.

“Sorry, Barton but Bucky's always been a whiz at cards,” Steve said as he gathered up the cards and handed them back to Clint so he could shuffle them for the next hand. “Besides, if anyone at this table is going to cheat it's you. You're the one who grew-up in a carnival.”

“It was a circus, Rogers. There's a big difference between the two,” Clint clarified as he shuffled the deck and dealt out the cards.

Steve just gave Clint a look before he turned his attention to his hand.

“I-I use to pay for your medicine with my winnings,” Bucky said in a quiet voice looking over to Steve. “Didn’t I?”

Clint could tell Steve was doing his best to keep his face from braking out in a wide grin. That was the most the Sergeant had spoken in the last few hours. 

“Yes. Yes you did, especially if I came down with something really fast,” Steve told him.

“The pool hall down by the ship yards. That's where I would go.”

“Right. You always use to say that you could find some new sucker there to play with.”

“'Cause the card sharks in our neighborhood knew how good I was.”

Steve was practically beaming. “That's right, Bucky.”

Bucky smiled. “I'm out,” he said placing his cards on the table and hurried off to the bedrooms.

“Alright if we skip this hand?” Steve asked Clint.

“Sure,” the archer replied. “I could do with a little break. Dammit, I could have beaten that,” he said as he reached over and looked at Bucky's hand.

Steve chuckled and went into the kitchen to get himself a drink. As he poured himself a glass of orange juice, he thought about how much had changed for him and Bucky.

A full month had passed since Bucky had turned up at the tower and engaged the Avengers in a small confrontation that accumulated with him fainting from fatigue right into the arms of Captain America. That was followed by two weeks in the hospital wing of the tower in a near medical induced coma. When he finally did awake, the first thing he saw was the smile teary eyed face of Steve Rogers. Bucky ended up spending another week in the hospital wing until both Banner and the small team of doctor Tony and Pepper had hired had deemed him well enough to leave.

Bruce had stated that most of his injuries had healed but he still slightly dehydrated and malnourished. He ordered to relax and not to engage in any strenuous physical activity for at least another week, which Tony made a rather lode comment about which earned him a slap to the head by Pepper, so his body could fully readjust. He was still suffering from withdraw from the cocktail of drugs HYDRA had been pumping into him for decades and he still wasn't fully use to solid foods yet. But Bruce had informed him that his healing factor was similar enough to Steve's and that if followed his instructions that he could be ready for physical training in no time.

Then came the question of where he would be staying. Steve had right away offered Bucky one of the spare rooms in his apartment while Tony offered to have a floor done for him in no time. Bucky had no idea how to answer. HYDRA hadn't exactly taken his opinions into consideration when it came to where he slept. A cot in a bare cell was all he got when he was on missions. 

Seeing Steve and Tony were waiting for his response, Bucky found himself chewing on his lip and starting to tremble. Luckily Pepper was there and stepped in.

_“James, how about we get you your own floor but while it's being worked on, you can stay with Steve. Then if you feel comfortable and want to, you can move into the apartment. If you don't feel like it and feel more comfortable staying with Steve, then we can keep your apartment and if you need someplace to go and be by yourself, then the apartment is there for you. How do these sound?”_

There was a long pause before Bucky finally gave Pepper a small nod. 

_“Alright,” Pepper said giving James a smile._

So Bucky had moved in with Steve while Tony had the floor below Steve's fixed up for the former Winter Soldier. Tony had it done with the same security features he had put into Bruce's on those occasions the doctor Hulked-out. Steve had been against it but Hill, Natasha and Bruce managed to convince him that they were just precautions to help keep both Bucky and everyone else on the tower safe.

In the past month, Bucky had had his good days and bad days. There were days when he didn't leave his room or when he would sit by the window and not speak. Then there were the times when Steve was awoken by Bucky's screams in the middle of the night and found his thrashing about in his bed, stuck in the thralls of a horrid nightmare. Steve was Bucky's side in an instant and doing everything he could to bring Bucky out of the nightmare. Most time it work and once Bucky had come back to himself, Steve would stay the rest of the night with him, holding him, softly whispering to him that he was safe and that everything was going to be alright.

But then there were the times when Bucky when Bucky would slip back into the Winter Soldier. Most times it happened when he was having a truly bad nightmare and other times Bucky would hear or see something and he would slip back in the Soldier identity. They had started to make a list of certain words or phrases that seemed to cause these moments. Tony was having JARVIS work on the Winter Soldier files to see about a list of triggers. Steve was often able to snap Bucky out of these episodes but there had be several times when the team had to get involved. Bruce and Tony had managed to formulate a sedative that would knock Bucky out and would last for several hours.

“I just put in an order for pizza,” Clint said as he entered the kitchen. 'Should be here in couple of minutes. Cap? You okay?”

Steve shook his head. “Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. I guess...I just have a lot on my mind.”

“Hey, I get it, man,” Clint responded putting his hands on the super-soldier's shoulders. “Just remember, we're here for you and Barnes. You guys don't have to go through this alone.”

It still amazed Steve how supportive his teammates were being. He still half expected Tony to come in and say Bucky was deadly threat and needed to be locked away or worse, executed on the spot. Steve would be lying if he didn't admit that he had nightmares that dealt with those fears. His nightmares usually involved him and Bucky going on the run, trying to stay one step ahead of Tony. Sometimes he dreamt Sam and Barton were on the run with his and Bucky while Tony, Natasha and Rhodey chased after them. The worst of his dreams always ended with him losing Bucky just when it seemed like they were finally safe.

“How's he's doing?” Steve asked as he put his empty glass in the sink.

“Go see for yourself.”

Steve headed back to the living room and saw Bucky sitting on the couch, writing in a notebook he had propped against his knees. A red backpack sat on the floor next to the couch. Bruce and Natasha had suggested keeping a journal would allow Bucky a place to write down memory fragments as they came to him and questions he would have about his past. Pepper had supplied the backpack and the first two notebooks and currently Bucky had filled five notebooks full of handwritten notes and a number of news articles he had cut out of various newspapers, magazines and other new sources. Steve was sure Bucky was going to ask him about he was writing down later on when they were alone.

“You doin' okay, Buck?” Steve asked as he sat down on the other side of the couch, making sure there was a decent amount of space between the two of them.

“Yeah,” Bucky answered in a small voice. “Just writing some stuff down. Is Clint upset 'cause I left the game?”

“Nah. In fact I think he was a little relived.

“Probably glad we weren't payin' for money either.”

“You can say that again, Barnes” Clint said as he flopped down in the large leather chair. “'Course I would just pass my bill onto Stark. What?” he asked when he saw the look of disbelief on Steve's face. “He's got plenty of cash to spare. You know how he's going on about having so much cash that he doesn’t know what to do with it.”

Steve gave Clint a small frown but it was clear to see the smile that was pulling at the corner of his mouth.

“So how about some TV or a flick while we wait for our pizza?”

Suddenly JARVIS' voice filled the room. “I'm sorry to interrupt, Captain Rogers but I think you should tune into the news. There's some breaking news which affects you and the rest of the Avengers.”

JARVIS turned the TV on before Steve could respond. When the screen came on, Steve, Clint and Bucky’s attention was caught by the large red banner running along the bottom of the screen.

...BREAKING NEWS: MASSIVE GOVERMENT CONSPICRY REVEALED...AVENGERS PAWNS IN CIVIL WAR PLOT...VARIOUS MILITARY AND FEDERAL OFFICALS DETAINED BY ATHOURITIES...PRESIDENT CALLS FOR CALM...

The three of them just looked at each other in disbelief then back to the screen. They couldn’t believe what they were seeing. 

“Is the rest of the team seeing this?” Steve asked JARVIS.

“Yes. Both Sir and Miss Hill are calling for an emergency team meeting. Sergeant Barnes is to attend as well.”

“Shit. Cap, you gotta see this,” Clint spoke up.

Steve looked back to the screen which now featured an image Senator Boynton

“...receiving reports that New York Senator Boynton has been assassinated...” one of the news anchors reported.

“Tell Hill and Stark we're on our way.”

“Guess this means the pizza is gonna have to wait,” Clint lamented.

*** 

Less than five minutes later the Avengers along with Maria Hill, Pepper and Bucky gathered in the Avenger's main situation room to discuss the shocking situation they now found themselves in. The room's video screens were currently running the various news stations reporting on the so called Civil War plot against the Avengers. The latest update stated that Air Force Colonel Glenn Talbot was in charge of being in officials connected to the plot for questioning. Pepper informed them that she had Happy get the building’s security protocols in place just in case.

“You know, they kinda have a point.”

The team all started at the Iron Avenger with looks of utter disbelief on their faces. Tony was the last person they expected to be in favor of government control over the Avengers. 

“You wanna run that by us again, Tony?” Steve asked cautiously as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

The others leaned back in their seats sensing the forthcoming war of words. Bruce and Clint exchanged nervous glances as Steve and Tony locked gazes.

“Hold your horses there, Cap,” Tony said holding his hands up in a placating manner. “I'm not saying we just willing sing our souls away and wait to be fitted with a collar with a short lease. All just saying that we need some type of...something to oversee us.”

“And the best people to oversee us, Tony, are ourselves.”

“Agreed. I admit that the best people to make sure I don't go over board are in this room right now. We know what we're capable of. We know that there'll be consequences for our actions but to the everyday person out there on the street, we're gods who use cities and innocent lives as our playthings. No offense Goldilocks,” Tony directed to Thor. “To them, we come in, make a mess and leave. That's the fear and hatred this,” he indicated to the screen behind him, “is playing on. And it's not like we've seen fear and hatred as a justification to persecute a group of people.”

Steve let out a heavy sigh as he uncrossed his arms and leaned on the table. “Tony, I know we need to be answerable for our actions. You're right, we are ultimately responsible for our actions and all the consequences they entail. But if we allow ourselves to be restricted by any type of government regulation, we're giving up our freedom to choose. And if we exist to only serve at the direct command of the government be it ours or one of our allies, we run the risk of blindly following orders we know in our hearts and minds are morally wrong. Forfeiting our freedom is a price we can't afford to pay.”

The team felt a shiver go up their spines when they heard Steve's words. There was no denying that Steve had a way with words.

“Steve, I understand what you're saying. Freedom and liberty and the whole Uncle Sam shebang. I don't want to be at the beck and call of someone like Ross. We all know that would be the worst thing to happen since Christian Bale got cast as Batman. Yes, the Avengers need to be independent but we need to show we can act within acceptable perimeters.”

Tony's words hung in the air as he and Steve sat down in their seats. Both had pensive looks on their faces. The rest of the team could see Tony and Steve could see the others position and that they doing their best to treat the each other with respect. No one had expected the two to go out of their way to try to be civil with one another. Honestly, everyone in that room was expecting to two to start yelling at the other and start throwing punches. 

“You're both right,” Hill spoke up as she approached the table and made eye-contact with the Avengers. “When Fury first brought you guys together, I thought it was a terrible idea. You were reckless and more of a threat then a solution. But then I saw you come together. You put aside your differences and found the way to work together as a team. That couldn't happen if you were under the direct control of S.H.I.E.L.D. or the World Security Council. You guys need to be free to act when needed.”

“So we all agree we need to be able to save the world,” Clint said as he swiveled in his chair, “but that won't fly with a lot of people.”

“True,” Bruce said in agreement. “Like Tony said, there are a lot of people out there who think we're too reckless. I know what they mean when they say I'm too big a risk to be on this team.”

“Should we not simply tell the people of the dangers they may face if we cannot protect them?” Thor asked. “Do not realize we cannot halt battle to make sure all are safe from threat of harm?”

“That won't solve the issue,” Natasha replied. “They would just say our mere presence causes that danger. What we need to do is tell the world we understand their concern over us and our abilities but those abilities are what allow us to stop threats from escalating out of hand.”

“Well said Black Widow,” Thor boomed.

“Yes,” Pepper said as she came over and stood by Hill. “That's exactly what you need to do. We'll hold a press conference so you can present your case to the people. I can have a press conference ready to go in about three hours. That should give you guys and Maria enough time to come up with a statement.”

Most of the team let out a silent groan. They weren't all that found of press conferences. Tony was about the only one of them that actually seemed to enjoy them but then again, he loved any opportunity he had to hear himself talk. 

As Pepper left to get things lined Bucky, who had been quiet the entire time suddenly spoke up. “What about me?”

They all looked at him then back to Steve. They all knew he could not be at the conference. If it got out the Avengers were harboring the most wanted assassin in the world in their tower all hell would break lose. Sensing what they were all thinking, Bucky's face filled with sorrow as his steel-blues eyes started to fill with tears.

Steve slipped out of his chair and got down on his knees so he could Bucky in the face. He then took his friend's hands into his and gave them a soft squeeze. “We're going to keep you safe. That's all you have to worry about. I'm not letting anything bad happen to ever again, Bucky. I promise you.” Reaching up, Steve gently wiped away a tear that had fallen down Bucky's cheek with his thumb. Bucky leaned into the touch and when pulled his hand away, Steve leaned in so his and Bucky's foreheads were touching.

No once missed the interaction between the two and no one said a word, not wanting to interrupt them. They all exchanged knowing looks with one another before turning their attention back to the two childhood friends.

“I'll stay with Barnes,” Clint said, breaking the silence.

“Me too,” Bruce added. “I'm not really a big fan of talking to the press. Neither is the Big Guy.”

Steve and Bucky broke away from each other and looked at the archer and doctor with warm smiles. They nod in thanks to which Clint and Bruce nod in return. Bruce and Clint got up out of their seats and Steve stood up so Bucky could go with them.

“Alright so we got a few hours to come up with something to say. Anybody got any ideas?” Tony asked as Bucky followed Bruce and Clint out of the room and towards the elevator.

“I have some intel we can use,” Hill responded as she sat down and started to type away on her tablet.

“And who shall deliver our words to the people?” Thor asked.

No one answered. Instead Tony, Natasha, Hill and Thor all turned and looked straight at Steve who paled slightly when he saw them looking at him.

“Sorry, Cap but you just have a way with words,” Tony lightly chuckled.

***

Two hours later, Steve sat on a luxurious leather couch in room behind the tower's auditorium where the press conference was being held. Pepper had just been there, telling him that the press had arrived and that she would be back to get him on a few minutes.

“You'll do fine,” she had assured him with a kiss on the cheek which caused him to blush.

Spread out on the coffee table's glass top before him was the speech he along with Hill, Tony, Natasha and Thor had composed to address the Civil War plot. He ran the words over in his head, Steve could not help but feel his stomach was being tied in knots. This wasn't his first press conference but this was possible going to be one of it not the most important speech he would ever make.

Then he recalled when Sam asked him if he came up with the speech he gave before they took down Project Insight right off the top of his head. Truth be told, Steve would prefer to give a speech from the heart but Hill and the others had pointed out that this wasn't going to be the right time for that. 

“Knock-knock. How are you holding up?” Tony asked from the doorway before he sauntered in and sat in the matching leather chair next to the couch. “I only ask because you got that I shouldn't have eaten all that fried cheese before going on the tilt-a-whirl queasy look on your face.”

“I'm fine, Tony,” Steve assured the billionaire then he noticed what Tony was wearing. He had changed out of the Iron Maiden t-shirt he had been wearing earlier and was now dressed in a dark blue suite, the faint glow of his ARC reactor was viable underneath his white dress shirt. Then Steve saw the tie, it had Iron Man on it.

“Like the tie? I was thinking of going with the Captain America one Barton gave me for my birthday, you know, do the whole patriotic thing but this one really brings out my eyes. Don't you think?”

“Swells your head more like it.”

“Oh dirty talk. I love it.”

Steve could feel his cheeks truing pink which made Tony chuckle.

“You know, your face turns the cutest shade of red when you get all embarrassed. Have you ever thought about doing a line of lipstick in that shade? We could call it...Captain's Blush. Or how about Rosy Patriot.”

Steve just rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to his speech and started to read over the words again. Tony, surprisingly, remained quiet for several minutes. He got out his phone and started to peruse the news sites. All the major networks were broadcasting feeds from the tower's auditorium while predicting what the Avengers' reaction to the whole affair was going to be.

“So, how's the big speech coming?”

“Fine, I guess.”

He waited for Tony to make some sarcastic remark but one never came. Looking up, Steve saw that Tony had gotten up and moved next to him on the couch. Tony was looking at him a look of comfort and compassion that seemed so out of character for the man.

“It's going to be fine, Steve,” he said as he placed a hand on the captain's shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “I know you're worried about what's about to go down but you can't allow that to stop you. You have to be strong. You need to show the world the Avengers are united. If we show even the tiniest hint we don't take this s whole thing seriously, they're going to believe we consider ourselves above the rules. You're the only one of us who can tell the people we stand for all that's good in the world. Hill can't do that. Romanov can't do that and sure as hell I can't do that. Steve Rogers is the only man who can.”

Steve looked at Tony in amazement. This was the side of Tony that most never saw. Usually, all the world saw was the sarcastic and egotistical side of billionaire. Yet Steve, the team and Pepper knew that when needed, Tony Stark was able to show true compassion and be a decent human being.

“And besides, after all the shit you've been through, a five minuet speech should be a cake walk.”

And then he was back to being a dick but Steve didn't rally mind. “Thanks, Tony.”

“Anytime, Fearless Leader. So how about we join hands and sing a round of Kumbaya?”

“Maybe later, Stark.”

“I'm holding you to that,” Tony said, pointing a finger at the super-solider.

Steve smirked and before Tony knew it, he was enveloped in a bone crushing hug which Tony returned. The two of them had come a long way from their first meeting and they now considered the other to be a good and close friend. 

“Ohh, they're hugging,” came a voice from behind them.

The two heroes turned their heads and saw a flabbergasted looking Pepper in the doorway with the rest of the Avengers behind her. Clint had his phone out, recording the scene before them. Tony and Steve quickly let go of each other.

“Sorry to interrupt your bromace moment but we’re ready to go,” Pepper said as he hugged her tablet to her chest.

“Okay,” Steve replied as he took a deep breath and set his shoulders and stepped out into the hall.

The team fell behind their leader as Pepper led them down the hall to where Happy stood holding the door the auditorium for them. Happy gave an encouraging nod to Steve and the Avengers as they made their way past him. They stood backstage while Hill finished went over the rules and procedures for the meeting. Before they knew it, Hill was calling the Avengers out on stage. As they walked out onto the stage, a flurry of camera flashes went off and voices called out to them. Hill backed away from the podium and moved to stand beside Peeper. Steve walked up to the podium with his teammates standing beside him. The voice soon died off and the room was totally quiet. Steve could feel all the eyes in the room on him as he set his speech out.

“Thank you for coming,” Steve began looking out over the see of reporters. “I...” his words died off as he looked down at the words before him. At that moment, Steve knew what he had to do. “I have a prepared speech here,” he began, holding up the papers, “but I think it's better I set it aside for now, I'm sure Miss Potts will make it available to you all later.”

Both Pepper and Hill let out silent sighs. They both should have known Steve was going to do this. The Avengers meanwhile all sported small smirks. Steve looked at them over his shoulder and they all nodded to him. Knowing he had their support, Captain America looked back to the press.

“We live in a world where we know there are beings and monsters from other worlds exist and madmen have harnessed science to create weapons once only thought to exist in comics. Two years ago, the Avengers save this city and the world from an invading alien army and nuclear elimination. However, as a result of our involvement, buildings and structures were heavily damage and in some case destroyed. Innocent lives were put in harm's way and thirty individuals lost their lives. Had the Avengers not gotten involved, millions more would have died.”

Steve stopped to let his words sink in. A few cameras went off but no one spoke out.

“It won't be long before the world faces another threat like the Battle for New York,” Steve started again. “The Avengers,” motioning to his teammates, “stand ready to protect the people of this city and the world from danger but we cannot do so is we're placed under strict regulations. If the Avengers could only be called to action by the direct order of the government, then I'm afraid that will led to a slippy-slope of being forced into taking part in conflicts we have no right to interfere in. Instead of helping all, we would be doing the dirty work others wish to carry out and would only cause the anger and resentment so many already have towards us to grow. To best serve the world, the Avengers must free and independent of any direct government control.”

The reporters started to get excited and looked like they were ready to jump out of their seats and bombard Captain America with their questions. They were stopped in their tracks by the combined forced of Natasha, Pepper and Maria who all gave the reporters a hard steely glare. Steve took a moment before he went on.

“But as my friend Tony told me, the Avengers need to be accountable for their actions and I agree. Our actions have consequences. Property will be destroyed and though it's not our intent, there can and will be a loss of life. I can assure you we do not take this lightly. We weigh our every actions and try to find the best solution. I can also tell you that a day doesn’t go by when we don't think about the damage we've caused in order to save countless lives or the lives of those we failed to say. I, more than my teammates, have more blood on my hands then the others combined and I hate myself for that. But as leader, it's my duty to make the hard decisions and I live with those choices every day. 

None of the other Avengers or Pepper or Hill missed how Steve's voice got tight as he spoke or how his hands were griping the edge of the podium so hard that his knuckles were turning white. Without thinking, they all stepped towards the man and Tony place his hand on Steve's shoulder. Feeling the support of his family, Steve took a deep breath and exhaled. He could feel his hold on the podium loosen and he found the strength to go on.

“I hope I speak for all who would agree that when it comes down to it, involvement by the Avengers is better than a world that has no Avengers to defend it. The Avengers known and acknowledge that there are nations and governments who still have concerns about our involvement though in their boarders. With that being said, the Avengers are happy and willing to work alongside the of the members United Nations, the United Nations Security Council and the World Security Council to formulate a set of conditions which will allow the Avengers to operate freely but still respecting the sovereignty of other nations in order to defend the world from danger. I would also like to announce that through Stark Industries and it charitable foundations, the creation of a worldwide charitable fund to help pay for damages caused by our actions and the resulting repair work. We will also set up a fund to help pay funeral cost for affected families. Freedom and liberty are two of the greatest gift we as a people can have and the Avengers stand ready to defend those gifts to our last breath. And no secret plot will come between us. We're not just a team, we're a family. United we stand. Divided we fall. Thank you.”

The press jumped to their feet as cameras went off and questions were yelled all at once. Hill stepped up to the podium to take over and gave Steve a nod approval. She called for order and promised to answer questions as Pepper led Steve and the others off the stage and out the back stage door. Happy congratulated Steve on his speech to which the Captain thanked him for. The team also congratulated Steve but all still did was nod back. They rode the elevator up to the communal floor where Bucky Clint and Bruce had watched the events on TV. 

“Great speech, Cap,” Clint exclaimed with a slap on the back.

“Very well spoken,” Bruce acknowledged.

“What did you think?” Steve asked Bucky.

Bucky looked Steve straight in the eyes and said, “You pulled that completely outta your ass didn't you yah big Punk?”

“Still got it, Jerk.”

Both men laughed and it felt good.

=Bonus Scene=

Location: HYDRA Base, Algeria.

“He has a way with words doesn’t he?” The Grand Imperator said as he watched the coverage of Captain America's speech to the press.

“He does. Something the two of you share in common,” a sublet voice replied from behind.

“Perhaps,” the leader of HYDRA said as he turned from the screen to face the person standing behind him “For now, let the good Captain and his allies can busy themselves with trying to please the leaders of the world. In time, they all will witness that nothing can protect them from HYDRA. I assume you’re pleased with your accommodations?”

“Very. It’s been far too long since I’ve enjoyed the setting of a laboratory. And the project you’ve bestowed has proven quit fascinating. Herr Strucker’s scientists’ have already started to provide some interesting ideas for the project. I must confess, I’m extremely excited about the possible future results.”

The Grand Imperator smiled at the bulking individual. “I can see. I don’t know the last time I saw quite so full of life.”

“Well as I told the dear Fräulein Romanoff, I may no longer be the man I was when Captain America took me prisoner in 1945, but I am very much alive,” Arnim Zola replied as his face on the monitor of his newly built android body broke out with evil grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I truly hope you enjoyed the chapter and I look forward to hearing from you.
> 
> As I previously said, I don't like the Civil War plot. I haven't seen the film yet and I most likely won't. When it got released internationally, I learned what happened when the plot was put over on the Marvel Cinematic Universe. The film happened like what my nephew and I originally though would happen and I'm so mad over the ending. I know (SPOILER ALERTE) Bucky is still alive but really? Back into cryo? You couldn't let Steve and Bucky have a happy ending? 
> 
> Anyway, what did you think of the surprise appearance at the end? I love Arnim Zola and I can't wait to do more with him later on. By the way, do you have any ideas as to who the Grand Imperator is?
> 
> Again, I look forward to hearing back from all of you.


	8. Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Washington to deal with the fallout of the Civil War Plot, Steve visits Peggy and tells her some important news. Meanwhile General Ross finds some new allies who wish to help him as a threat from the past shows itself once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers in any shape or form. If I did, well, all the emotional upheaval, ridicules plots and pointless deaths wouldn't be happening. 
> 
> Again, this hasn't been looked over so any and all grammar mistakes are mine alone.
> 
> **This most likely will be the last new chapter for a while. For how long I don't know. I'll be starting my student teaching in August so most of my time will be devoted to that and school. I know you all don't want to wait 6 months or more for a new chapter but hopefully, I'll be able to get something done before December roles around.**
> 
> I hope you take the time to leave me a comment. I would love to hear from you.

_“...frontrunner to be the next Secretary of State but sources close to the White House say that President Ellis has now dropped General Ross from consideration.”_

“Aww. I'm all broken-up,” Tony moaned sarcastically as he threw a piece of stake popcorn he found in his chair cushion at the image of General Thunderbolt Ross on the TV screen.

The four of them along with Pepper were watching TV on the communal floor of the tower. They were flipping through the TV channels and came across the recent news report on the Civil War investigation. Steve had gone to Washington along with Natasha and Hill to smooth things over after the fallout of the plot. 

“You don't like him?” Bucky asked from his place on the couch between Natasha and Clint. Both agents snickered at hearing Bucky's question. 

“The hell I don't,” Tony waved his hand. “And it's just me. Everyone on this team detests that man.”

That made Bucky even more curious. He knew a lot of people didn't like the Avengers but this was the first time he ever heard one of them openly voice destiny for another individual and a military official at that. “Why?” he innocently asked. 

Apparently his question was a peculiar one judging from the curios looks he was getting from Tony and the others. They went on looking at him while he just sat there quietly. After a prolonged moment of silence, Natasha and Pepper gave each other knowing looks and nodded to one another.

“You don't know about Ross' history with Bruce?” Pepper asked gently. 

The former assassin just shook his head. There was a lot about the Avengers and their past histories he didn’t know about.

“Well Ol' caterpillar lip was in charge of the government’s umpteenth attempt to once again recreate the super-soldier serum,” Tony began leaning back in his seat. Bruce got mixed up with it because he was dating Ross' daughter but was never told the truth about the project. Well after 5 years of research they got told their funding was being pulled so Bruce ended up testing the serum on himself and added a nice douse of gamma radiation to the mix. Binge-bang-boom, we had a Hulk. Unfortunately, Bruce went berserk and he kinda ended up breaking Ross' arm and putting Betty in the hospital. He also unintentionally killed a few people who had been in the room too. Bruce ended up going on the run and Ross was the one in charge of capturing him so they could use his blood to create a bunch on jacked-up soldiers.”

“Betty basically cut her father out of her life after that,” Natasha carried on. “She tried to help Banner find a way to cure himself but nothing ever worked. Ross meanwhile became so desperate to capture him that he injected one of his soldiers named Blonsky with the serum so he could go head to head with the Hulk. Only Blonsky ended up wanting more power so he injected himself with Bruce's blood with turned him into monster called the Abomination.”

“Which is how Bruce almost ended up leveling the Bronx,” Clint added humorously. “Banner won the Hulk/Uber Hulk smack down and for once Tony didn't have to pay for that clean-up.”

Tony made a face at Clint which the archer was all too happy to return along with 'fuck you' in sign language. Bucky grinned at the sight while Natasha and Pepper just rolled their eyes.

“Anyway,” Pepper spoke up over the chorus of name Clint and Tony were now hurling at each other, “Ross was basically told he had to leave Bruce alone after that. He later retired but after New York he started to voice the same views about the Avengers Initiative people like Senator Boynton spewed. Which meant I had to deal with Tony's vary colorful replies to the man's comments. But I had no idea Ellis was considering him for the State position.”

“And I personally feel we're all safer without him in a position of power,” Tony added as he reached for the remote and brought up Netflix. “Pep, how about you put in our usual Chinese order while I pick us out a movie?”

“Oh no, Tony. I'm not sitting through _Sherlock Holmes_ again,” Clint says as Tony selects the Guy Ritchie film. “I want to watch _Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters_.”

Clint and Tony started to fight over the remote which caused both Pepper and Nat to sigh in exacerbation. Nat just sat there and watched the two men go at it with a bemused look on her face, Pepper got up and walked to the other side of the room where it was quiet and called in the order. Clint meanwhile pounced onto Tony and attempted to pry the remote from the man's hand. Bucky just sat in his place thinking.

He hoped Ross never found out he was in the tower. The mere possibility of capturing the most notorious and wanted assassin in history would be far too tempting for the man to pass up. Or any military or intelligence power for that matter. Bucky was realistic in realizing that there were numerous world governments and organizations that wanted the Winter Soldier's head on a silver platter. He knew Steve and the others were worried about it too even though no one ever brought the topic up. Just the thought of it made him cringe and his insides go cold. If it ever came down to it, Bucky knew all too well Steve would do anything to protect him even if it meant putting himself in the middle of harm's way. Bucky felt his insides growing cold at that all too real realization.

“Oh that's fuckin' gross Barton!” Tony suddenly yelled out catching Bucky's attention.

Looking over to the two Avengers, Bucky felt his face break out in a smile as he watched Clint administer a wet willy to Tony. Natasha step in when Tony attempted to get Clint in a headlock and give him a noogie. Once she managed to separate the two she plucked the remote up and tossed it to Pepper who was standing behind the couch. She then proceeded to select a movie called _9 to 5_.

“Just shut it,” she told Tony when he tried to protest. 

With a grumble, Tony did as he was told. Their food arrived just as Judy, Doralee and Violet were sharing their personal fantasies of how they would get back at their boss, Mr. Heart. Bucky found himself smiling as the three ladies drove around with a corpse in their trunk and then laughed out loud when the cleaning lady found the sheet covered corpse in the bathroom. He didn't know it but Clint, Natasha, Pepper and Tony all exchanged hopeful looks with one another. 

“Say Pep, you remembered to fire that thieving' egghead guy from R&R today right?” Tony causally asked later on as they watched the girls start to make changes at their work place.

“Yes, Tony. Security escorted him out the building,” Pepper answered.

“You know I could make a way better set up then that,” Tony commented as Franklin Hart dangled from the ceiling in his restraints. “Not only would mine be way better than a garage door opener system but I would include a button on the control that would cause you to get zap with enough electrical voltage that you pee yourself.”

“Please do,” Natasha earnestly implored. “And please let me be the one who pushes the button to see if it works.”

Everyone had a good laugh at the grumpy-cat face Tony made.

_____________________________________________________________

It had been a long day for Steve. He had lost count of how many meetings he and Natasha and Maria had had with the President, various members of the Congress and national security officials along with the hour and a half long hearing he had with the Senate committee investigating the Civil War plot. After a while it felt like they kept repeating themselves and telling how they had no previous knowledge of the plot, that they had little to no interaction with those who had been identified as being behind the plot and that the Avengers were there to protect the people of the world and that they accepted responsibility for their actions. Most accepted what they had to say but Steve could see the doubtfulness in the eyes of others.

After their last meeting of the day, Steve told Nat and Hill that he needed to be by himself for a while and that he would meet up with them back at the safe house. It was just too dangerous for them to stay at a public hotel so they were straying at a safe house Natasha kept in the city. Hill and Natasha exchanged looks but didn't say anything. They both knew where he was going.

“What's on your mind, Steve,” Peggy Carter asked the downcast looking Steve Rogers.

“Nothing, Pegs,” Steve tried to say convincingly.

“Don't try to play dumb, Steve,” Peggy let out with an annoyed sigh. “You've always been terrible at lying.”

“Yeah...” Steve could not help but smile. Looking up, he saw Peggy was looking at him with narrowed eyes and a firm look on her face. Even with the winkles and grayed hair, she still looked like that steadfast and stoic SSR agent he had met all those years ago. 

Peggy was having one of her better days when Steve showed up unexpectedly and deep down he was grateful for that. Loth as he was to admit it, Steve didn't think he could handle Peggy having a day where she forgot who he was or thinking it was still 1945. 

“Well, I'm waiting Rogers. Don't make me pull rank on you. Or age for that matter.”

“Hey!” Steve yelped when Peggy reached out and slapped him on the wrist. He looked at her in shock but saw a firm look in response.

“This better have nothing to do with Sharon.”

“It-no. It doesn’t.”

“Does it have something to do with that stupid Avengers plot? What?” she asked seeing the shocked looked on the captain's face. “I may not know who I am on most day or where or when I am but I still read the newspaper and watch TV.”

“In a way...yes but no, I mean...it's all just a mess.”

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Steve just slumped in his chair, shoulders dropped and stared at the floor. He had no idea how he could even bring the subject of Bucky up. Part of him knew that there was a good chance that Peggy wouldn't remember it the next day or even five minutes after he explained everything. It was just all too reminiscent of Bucky's condition. The nights Bucky woke up screaming from a nightmare and having no idea where he was or who Steve was. Or the times he would zone out only to come back as the Winter Soldier. Then there were the times Steve would reference something from their or Bucky's past only to receive a blank stare in return. It just wasn't fair. Two of the most people in his life were still alive but it was a coin toss if they would even remembered him. It just wasn't fair.

“Steve.”

Feeling the warmth in her voice made it easy for him to look back up. “Sorry, Peggy,” Steve told her as he put his hand on hers.

Peggy smiled kindly at him and placed her other hand on his and gave it a gently and reassuring squeeze. He knew he had to tell her the truth about Bucky. She deserved to know the truth.

Biting his lip, Steve tried to figure out the best way to begin. In the end he decided to just come out and say it. “Peggy, it's Bucky. He's....He's alive, Peggy. Bucky's alive and he's staying with me back at the tower.”

Peggy covered her mouth with her hand as she let out a gasp, her eyes grew wide in shock. Steve was afraid the news was going too much for her and she was going to slip into an episode. After a fearful moment of silence, she looked back at him with imploring eyes and Steve braced himself for Peggy’s fearful question of who he was or relive the moment of her seeing him alive all over again.

“How?” she asked in a small voice that told the blond that she was still with him.

Hearing the imploring tone in her aged voice mad Steve frown. Again, he had no idea how Peggy would react to what he had to say. Taking a deep breath, Steve sat up and looked the former S.S.R. Agent in the eyes and started at the beginning.

It took Steve well over thirty minutes to tell Peggy the whole story. He told her what Zola did to Bucky back in that lab in the HYDRA weapons factory in Austria, how he survived the fall, losing his left arm in the process and how he lied in the snow and ice until he was found by the Soviet soldiers who were HYDRA. Steve managed to get through how they crudely removed what was left of his right arm and replaced with the cybernetic one but started to choke up when he related how they broke him and frozen him.

After he manages to pull himself together, Steve went on to explain how Zola and HYDRA turned Bucky into the Winter Solider and how they wiped his mind in order to keep him under their control. By the time he go up to the events of Project Insight, Alexander-fucking-Pierce and the fight on the helicarrier, Steve was looking back down at the floor. Steve then finished with how Bucky showed up at the tower and what he and the Avengers were doing to help him.

During all this, Peggy did not say a word. She remained silent as Steve related the heart wrenching details. Looking up from the floor, Steve saw Peggy was looking back at him with tears in her eyes.

“Oh, Steve. I'm so sorry,” she said as a tear fell from her eye and down her cheek.

Steve reached over for a tissue from the box on the bedside table and handed it to Peggy. She took it and dabbed her eye. “I had no idea. I swear,” she says with a shaky voice. “I...I thought Bucky was gone after he fell. I should have pushed Phillips to go back and search for him. I should have pushed him....We should have gone back for him. Maybe we could have saved him....Steve, you have to know I had no idea about Bucky being the Winter Soldier. We knew he existed but that was it. S.H.I.E.L.D. had no clear photo of him or any reliable intel about him. Most thought it was just a title handed down to different agents over the decades. Had we had the slightest hint that Bucky...” she trails off as her voice starts to crack and her body starts to shake. More tears from her eyes and she buries her face in her tissue.

“I know, Peggy,” Steve tries to assure her. “I know that if you had even the tiniest hint you would have gone after him.”

Peggy looked him with a small smile on her sorrow filled face. “I knew it was wrong to allow them to bring Zola into S.H.I.E.L.D.” she suddenly said with anger. “I wanted him locked away forever but I got overruled. The military didn't want anyone else to get their hands on Zola because he was too valuable an asset. Even Howard couldn't get them to see how Zola was just too dangerous. We tried to make sure he had limited access and influence but it's all just moot now.”

As Peggy wipes the last of her tears, Steve lets out a sad sight. “You don't have to apologize for anything. Even if we didn't capture Zola that day, I'm sure he would have somehow escaped and go on to rebuild HYDRA somehow. It's just lousy that he was able to do so with S.H.I.E.L.D.'s help. At least Zola's gone for good now. All that matters right now is helping Bucky and once we finish getting all of the files on the flash drive he stole decrypted we can-”

Don't let go of him, Steve,” Peggy interrupted, grasping his hand. “Hold on to Bucky with everything you have and don't let go. Do you understand me?”

Steve was shocked by the amount of force that was behind her words. It almost sounded like she was pleading with him. He took her hand into his and patted it. “I do, Peggy. I understand.”

“Good. Not everyone gets a second chance, Steve. I almost missed my second chance because I felt I wasn't worthy of it...” Peggy turned her gaze over to the bedside table where she kept her collection of photos.

Steve followed her gaze over to the photos and his eyes settled on the picture of Peggy on her wedding day. She looked so happy with her husband and that made Steve smile. From what he knew, Peggy and her husband Daniel had had a wonderful life together.

He wished he and Bucky could have had that type of life.

Conversation then turned to happier topics. Eventually they got onto the topic of Sharron and Peggy told Steve about her niece's last visit pointing out the flowers she had brought. Steve hadn't talked to the former Agent 13 for a couple of weeks so he enjoyed hearing she was doing well. 

“Maybe I'll give her a call and see if she would like to go out for dinner tonight You think she'll like that?”

“Hmm,” was Peggy's only response.

There was a knock at the door and both turned to see Natasha standing in the doorway.

“Sorry to interrupt but we got our meeting with Ellis in an hour we need to get ready for.”

“Okay,” Steve sighted. While he wished he could do a Tony and just blow off the meeting and just send Hill and Natasha, Steve knew his presence was needed to reassure the President. The whole affair had deeply shaken Ellis since several of his closest advisers had been arrested after being linked to the plot.

“It's alright, Steve,” Peggy assures him as he starts to rise. “Go do your thing and try not to jump out of anything without a parachute on your way.”

“I'll try,” Steve smiles as he leans in and kisses her on her cheek. “I'll come back to see my Best Girl before I head back to New York.”

“I'll be here. And please, give my best to Barnes and tell him I hope to see him before too long.”

Steve gave Peggy one last smile before he turned walked out of the room. Natasha nodded to Peggy and was about to follow after Steve when Peggy cleared her throat.

“Agent Romanov, a word?”

“Yes, Agent Carter?” Natasha replied turned back around and made her way to Peggy's bedside. 

“You keep Rogers the hell away from my niece,” Peggy said vehemently as she pointed a finger at the Black Widow. “He has no business trying to get with her and frankly the whole idea sounds far too incestuous for my liking. I need you to pull his head from his ass and make him finally see who he needs to be with and do the same with Barnes if needed. Do you understand me?”

“Y-Yes,” the redhead answered. She was more than surprised at the legendary agent's words.

“Good. God knows how oblivious those two numskulls are not to mention how naïve Steve is when it comes to sex.”

Natasha could not help but smirk at Peggy's words.

_________________________________________________________________

“I was sorry to hear you lost out on the Secretary nomination.”

General Thaddeus Ross huffed in annoyance before downing his glass of whiskey. “Goddamn superheroes. They're nothing but a pain in the ass.”

“Not a sentiment shared by others though,” Anthony Power remarked as he toyed with his glass while Ross huffed in response.

The two longtime friends sat in one of the side lounges in the Washington D.C. Arena Club. Powers had brought Ross to the club to discuss the general's recent loss of the Secretary of State nomination. As a political and foreign affairs adviser to both President Ellis and the past four Presidents, Powers he had been the one to bring Ross to Ellis' attention. With is influence, Powers was certain Ross would have become the next Secretary of State but even he couldn't have foreseen the whole Civil War debacle derailing Ross's nomination.

“It's all Tony fucking Stark's doing. He orchestrated the whole damn thing.”

Power raised an eyebrow. “Stark? Really? I know the man can be a glorified pain in the ass but why would he go through all the trouble?”

“Payback for tryin' to capture his little buddy Banner, that's why. Stark will do anything for his friends,” he smeared the word, “and he has no trouble ignoring facts or manipulating the system to get what he wants.”

Power just hummed in understanding as Ross took another drink of his whiskey. It had been a week since the Senate committee had cleared him of any criminal acts in regards to the Civil War Plot but the general's reputation had suffered greatly as a result. His part in the creation and subsequent hunt for the Hulk along with how he had indirectly been responsible for the creation of the Abomination had been revealed. The public wasted no time letting lawmakers and the President know they didn't want him as the next Secretary of State and within hours, Ellis made the announcement Ross was no longer in consideration.

Setting his glass to the side, Power took a moment to look the general over. He could tell how the recent events had put a great deal of pressure on the general. Ross looked so much older now with all the lines that now creased his face. The gray of his hair and mustache stood out more even though Ross tried to cover it with dying it. He also didn't seem carry himself with the same sense of authority as he once did. There was a droop in his posture which made the man seem shorter than normal.

“So are you ever going to tell me the reason why the hell you dragged me down here, Powers?” Ross asked setting his empty glass down.

“Can't a person do something nice for his friend?”

“Humph. Not you, Powers. You always have a motive.”

Before Powers could respond, the door to the room opened and in walked one of the club's wait staff. “Professor Power, they’re ready for you.”

“Thank you,” Powers said. Once the young man had turned and left, Powers downed the rest of his drink and stood. “I do have a reason for bring you here, Ross. Some friends of mine that would like to talk to you.”

“About what?” Ross asked as he got up.

“About making the future a batter place.”

Powers led Ross from the room and to the club's private library where the general looked around in confusion. With the exception of a couple of chairs, table, two potted plants, wall to wall bookshelves and a suite of armor by the door there was no one else on the room. Just as Ross was about to speak when he saw Powers flip the suite of armor's visor up. Suddenly, the bookshelf on the far wall started to move away from the wall which revealed a hidden room where a group of eight people sat around a large table. 

“Welcome, General Ross. We've been expecting you” the man at the head of the table replied. “Please, join us.”

Ross followed Powers and once they were in the room, the wall closed behind him. As Powers took a seat at the table, Ross took the empty chair next to him and looked around the table. Seated were John Gamelin the president of Roxxon Oil, James Melvin president of the Brand Corporation, Geoff Zarick CEO of Vista Corp, New York business women Audray Eastman and Transia Corporation President Rowan Hamilton, former CIA official August Masters, multimillionaire Morgan MacNeil and Massachusetts Senator Christian Ward.

“What's all this?” the general asked looking around the table.

“A group dedicated to making our country strong,” Powers stated.

“Very true,” Gamelin remarked with a subtle smile before turning his attention to Ross. “You see, General, many years ago this country's smartest and influential leaders in industry and politics banded together to use their collective influence and wealth to help stir this country's path to greatness.”

“And managed to make a little money for themselves,” Morgan MacNeil lightly chuckled.

Gamelin nodded. “A pleasant side benefit to be true. Anyway, since then, this council has discretely helped in shaping national policy by orchestrating events desired outcomes and placing men in positions of power to help achieve that goal.”

“So you’re what, HYDRA?” Ross growled. 

“Oh no,” Powers replied holding his hands up. “We're nothing like that, Ross. I promise you.”

“Powers is telling the truth, General. With the resources we bring together we’re more of a Secret Empire,” Gamelin clarified with a hint of humor. 

“We’re not out to rule the world,” James Melvin added. “All we desire is the leadership of the United States is overseen by those who have its best interests at heart. And if we happen to make a little money along the way well, that's just good capitalism.”

“Thank you,” Powers said. Once the young man had turned and left, Powers downed the rest of his drink and stood. “I do have a reason for bring you here, Ross. Some friends of mine that would like to talk to you.”

“About what?” Ross asked as he got up.

“About making the future a batter place.”

Powers led Ross from the room and to the club's private library where the general looked around in confusion. With the exception of a couple of chairs, table, two potted plants, wall to wall bookshelves and a suite of armor by the door there was no one else on the room. Just as Ross was about to speak when he saw Powers flip the suite of armor's visor up. Suddenly, the bookshelf on the far wall started to move away from the wall which revealed a hidden room where a group of eight people sat around a large table. 

“Welcome, General Ross. We've been expecting you” the man at the head of the table replied. “Please, join us.”

Ross followed Powers and once they were in the room, the wall closed behind him. As Powers took a seat at the table, Ross took the empty chair next to him and looked around the table. Seated were John Gamelin the president of Roxxon Oil, James Melvin president of the Brand Corporation, Geoff Zarick CEO of Vista Corp, New York business women Audray Eastman and Transia Corporation President Rowan Hamilton, former CIA official August Masters, multimillionaire Morgan MacNeil and Massachusetts Senator Christian Ward.

“What's all this?” the general asked looking around the table.

“A group dedicated to making our country strong,” Powers stated.

“Very true,” Gamelin remarked with a subtle smile before turning his attention to Ross. “You see, General, many years ago this country's smartest and influential leaders in industry and politics banded together to use their collective influence and wealth to help stir this country's path to greatness.”

“And managed to make a little money for themselves,” Morgan MacNeil lightly chuckled.

Gamelin nodded. “A pleasant side benefit to be true. Anyway, since then, this council has discretely helped in shaping national policy by orchestrating events desired outcomes and placing men in positions of power to help achieve that goal.”

“So you’re what, HYDRA?” Ross growled. 

“Oh no,” Powers replied holding his hands up. “We're nothing like that, Ross. I promise you.”

“Powers is telling the truth, General. With the resources we bring together we’re more of a Secret Empire,” Gamelin clarified with a hint of humor. 

“We’re not out to rule the world,” James Melvin added. “All we desire is the leadership of the United States is overseen by those who have its best interests at heart. And if we happen to make a little money along the way well, that's just good capitalism.”

“If you stop to think about it, what this council’s done isn't all that different from what lobbyists or political donors,” Powers stated. “They use their influences to get what they want. We just choose to do so quietly and behind the scenes. Thaddeus, I know this is lot to take in but I assure you we're not the bad guys. Like you, we want to keep our country safe, not subjugate it or see it fall to pieces and allow our real enemies to overrun us.”

Ross looked at his longtime friend with scrutinizing eyes. He had a feeling Powers was playing at something. “Why tell me all this?”

Powers looked to the Roxxon and Brand Corporation Presidents then back to Ross. “We would like to offer you a seat on the Council. As you can see, we're severely lacking in military influence. While Ward here has managed to bring Talbot under his wing since he started on his anti-S.H.I.E.L.D./HYDRA campaign, we just don't have that direct connection. Despite everything that's happened, you still have influence. You're still highly respected by many in the military leadership and contacts with several ranking members. If you accept our offer then we can help you revenge on Tony Stark and the rest of the Avengers. Not only have the Avengers embarrassed you but they stand in our way of extending our influence. They're a thorn in all our sides and together we can pluck them. And then who knows, President Thaddeus Ross might be possible after all.

“And if I refuses you'll kill me,” Ross replied as fact not a question.

“We won't but we will make sure you do keep a tight lip about us,” Powers stated. 

Then general took several minutes to think. The part of him that was United States military told him he couldn’t in good concise join what amounted to a shadow cabinet trying to take over the country's government. Then there was what Powers had said and he had to admit, their actions weren't entirely criminal. Unethical and undemocratic perhaps. Then there was their promise of not being like HYDRA and out trying to take over the world. That brought Ross back to the fact their group had been manipulating the country in order to achieve their own goals. But then he thought about Power's promise of revenge. Ross wanted it but he knew he couldn't attack the team of heroes on his own. They were simply too powerful both in abilities and influence for him to take on by himself. No, Ross realized that if he wanted to reclaim the reputation the Avengers had tarnished, he would need help. So he made his decision.

“Alight. I accept your offer.”

“Excellent. Welcome to the Council, General Ross,” Gamelin said with glee.

Ross just nodded and leaned back in his chair. “So what's the plan?”

“Simple, we create a force more powerful and controllable then the Avengers,” Powers stated as Gamelin pressed a hidden button under the table.

A panel in the nearby wall opened and a man with an unusual egg-shaped head entered the room. From where he was sitting Ross could see he was holding a file in his hand.

“Meet Elihas Starr,” James Melvin stated. “He was recently fired from Stark Industries for trying to sell Stark R&D research to competitors.”

“So how's this...Egghead going to help?” Ross questioned.

“Before he was booted, he came across a project in Stark's personal files which the man deemed a failure. He was able to copy the project without Stark's knowledge and brought it to me to see if the Brand Corporation would be interested in buying it. Once I saw the plans for myself, I realized it was the solution to our problems.”

Ross wasn't impressed. “What can this guy do with a project that even Stark couldn't get to work?” 

“I'm a genius in several scientific fields and poses a genius superior to that of Stark's,” Starr answered as he toyed with his glasses. “And that genius is going to succeed where the great Tony Stark has failed.”

With that Starr dropped the file he had been holding onto the table. The name of the project stood out in large letter. PROJECT ULTRON.

\--- Bonus Scene---

“I'm getting' really tired of this crap,” Nick Fury said into his beer. 

Maria Hill gave her former boss a look of understanding before taking a sip of her drink.

The bar was mostly empty with the exception of a handful of patrons. A few were seated at the bar while the others were seated at a table or booth. Since it was a Tuesday, the place was quiet with the only sound coming from the T.V. over the bar. Those who weren't watching the game were focused on their drinks.

“I mean it. First all that crap with HYDRA and now this.”

“Well this mess doesn’t seem as bad,” Hill replied. “From what Brown has said, it was just a small group of people in the government and a few from the NSA. And with the exception of Stern, no evidence that suggests HYDRA was a part of it in anyway. Brown said he was approached due to the fact his company had no ties to S.H.I.E.L.D.”

Fury shook his head. “A Superhero Regulations Act. How did they expect to regulate the actions of group of superheroes?”  
Hill shrugged. “I guess they were going to threaten them with treason and imprisonment if they didn't follow the rules of the act. Brown even provided the designs for a secret prison in the middle of the ocean to put them in. Apparently Ross was a big supporter of that detail.”

“How stupid is that?” Fury asked. “You're going to lock up the only ones capable of going up against alien invaders and other shite we can’t defend ourselves from? Idiots.”

“A point Stark loves to point out. That and the fact that if it hadn't been for the Avengers that New York would be a big radioactive hole in the ground.”

“'Bout time that man found a use for his big mouth. Coulson had anything about this?”

“He was completely shocked like the rest of us. He said that even thought about approaching Ellis abut maybe getting S.H.I.E.L.D. going but under an alias for the time being but deiced not to what with Talbot and Christian Ward on their Anti-S.H.I.E.L.D. witch hunt.”

Nodding in agreement, Maria took another drink. “So what did you need to see me about? I know you didn't call just to catch up.”

Fury smiled at his former subordinate’s keen sense of observation. It was one of the things he missed while out on his own. “I've found out that a major HYDRA operation is in the works. From what I been gathered so far it's going to be too big for me to take on myself.”

“And you need me to pass the intel onto the Avengers,” Hill concluded.

“No. Just Stark and Rogers. This mission is just going to be the three of us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the chapter and look forward to hearing back from you.
> 
> Originally, this chapter was going to be something completely different, picking up 6 months after the last chapter but I kept getting stuck and nothing I wrote seemed good enough. So I decide to push that chapter to the next one and instead do a more laid back chapter but one that will help set up for stuff down the road. 
> 
> This is my first time writing Peggy so I hope I did good. I didn't want to do it where she ends up having an episode like she did in ''Winter Soldier'' and have Steve go through that pain again.
> 
> I loved the Council of Nine from the 2nd season of ''Agent Carter'' and I thought presenting a modern day incarnation of it would be fun and something a little different. Pulse, since Hugh Jones lived, I figured he kept the Council going though in secret since Peggy knew about it and his connection to it.
> 
> As for the members I introduced, Anthony Powers, August Masters, and Morgan MacNeil are members of the Secret Empire from the comics. John Gamelin and James Melvin do hold those positions in the comics and the Brand Corporation is a part of Roxxon Oil. Geoff Zarick is from ''Ant Man'' and Audray Eastman is from ''Jessica Jones.'' I thought the council could use a women. And of course, Rowan Hamilton and Senator Christian Ward are from ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.''
> 
> Elihas Starr is known as Egghead in the comics and I though it would be different to tie him to Ultron but still have that connection to Tony. I plan on developing that into the plot for a new story down the road.
> 
> As for Ross, the Civil War plot and the Accords, like I said, I never like it so that's why it's handled pretty quickly but I do have plans for Ross later on.
> 
> And as for the Bonus Scene, I have plans for that but I may make that a separate story.
> 
> Anyway, that's all for now. Please let me know what you thought of the chapter as I love to read your comments. Thanks!


	9. Life Is A Masquade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When in public, we all wear masks so that no one can see who we really are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers in any shape or form. If I did, well, all the emotional upheaval, ridicules plots and pointless deaths wouldn't be happening. 
> 
> Again, this hasn't been looked over so any and all grammar mistakes are mine alone.

The room was a grand and opulent ballroom located on the top levels of one of New York’s oldest and most prestigious buildings. Inside, the air was filled with the sounds of music, the popping of champagne bottles, clinking of glasses and the seemly unending laughter and conversations of some of the New York’s finest citizens. Most had come to lend their support to the function’s cause while others where there because it was expected of them. One person felt he was there against his will.

“So tell me again why I had to come in person to this shindig again?” Tony whined as he fumbled with his shirt collar.

“Because it’s to help raise money for children who are on transplant lists,” Pepper stated as she straightened his now crooked tie. 

“I get that and I’m more than happy to give them money but you know I hate having to attend these types of things.”

Pepper rolled her eyes. “True but you being here is good publicity for the Avengers and that’s a good thing.”

Tony huffed. “I get that but why superficially did you have to drag me along when you already got Capsicle to come.” 

“Well I had this funny idea that I should be escorted by loving boyfriend to this fundraiser because he cares about me,” she replied as she tightened his tie with a little too much force, choking the billionaire slightly. “Not to mention they made you a guest of honor once they what found out what you did.”

Tony blushed. “Wasn’t that big of a deal,” he mumbled.

“Keep telling yourself that,” Pepper told him with a knowing smile. She was one of the few people who knew Tony had willingly forgone his heart transplant so that a sixteen year old girl on the transplant list below him could receive the heart instead. That choice made Tony Stark a true hero in her eyes. “There, all done. Now go mingle and behave yourself.”

“Don’t I always?” Tony asked as he placed a quick kiss to Pepper’s cheek and started to walk off.

“Oh just so that you know,” she called after him, “in case you had the idea of sneaking off, I had JARVIS place your workshop on lock down for the next forty-eight and he’s not allowed to let anyone in without my express permission unless the city or world faces dire destruction.”

Tony stopped dead in his tracks and looked back at the redhead with stunned expression. Pepper just smirked back at him before walking away in the other direction.

For what seemed like an eternity to him but was actually just fifteen minutes, Tony suffered through idle small talk with people who would pester him with questions about the Avengers, his suits or his thoughts about the Civil War plot which people were still talking about all these months later. Truthfully Tony was tired of the whole thing. 

At the moment, Tony was stuck listing to a pompous windbag who was going on about his latest business deals. When suddenly stopped to reach for a fresh glass of champagne from a passing waiter, Tony took the opportunity to slip away.

Looking for a way out, Tony spotted a set of doors which led out onto a balcony which appeared deserted so he made a beeline straight to the doors. Outside in the cool night, Tony walked over to the balcony’s railing. New York loomed before him, skyscrapers all alit, Avengers Tower visible among them. He stood there against the railing for some time lost in thought as he took in the view.  
.  
“It’s a beautiful isn’t?”

“Nuh-ah!” Tony yelped in surprised. Once the initial shock had passed, Tony turned and saw a wide-eyed Steve standing behind him. “Rogers? Cripes, scare the crap out of me why don’t you?”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to,” Steve murmured, shoving his hands into his pockets. “I’ll leave….” 

It was impossible for Tony to miss the melancholy expression on the super-soldier’s face as he headed towards the door. A gnawing twinge of guilt in his stomach made the Iron Avenger put his hand out. 

“Wait, wait. It’s fine. No harm done, Cap. You can stay. No need for the sad puppy routine.”

Steve just gave Tony a small half smile and came up beside him, resting his arms on the balcony railing. Tony could not help but notice how Steve’s gaze was focused on Avengers Tower visible in the distance. He didn’t to be a genius to figure out where Steve’s attention was. Being the genius he was, Tony knew it was better he didn’t bring the former brainwashed HYDRA assassin so he decided to switch topics.

“So did Pepper send you out to find me?” Tony asked, leaning up against the railing.

“No,” Steve replied. “I needed to get away and get some air. I was getting tired of all the people coming up to me and wanting my autograph or asking if they could snap a picture of me with them. It was just too much like the USO days.”

The bitterness that laced Steve’s words shocked the Ironed Avenger. The only time he could remember hearing such hatred and contempt was when the subject of HYDRA.

“But it’s for a good cause so I guess I’ll ignore it the best I can.”

“True. Course, I’m being blackmailed by my girlfriend to be here so there’s that. So how about we had back in, get a drink and then go do some good for some kids so we’ll be that much closer to being able to actually leaving this thing?”

“Sounds good to me.” With a nod and smile, Steve followed Tony back to the ballroom. 

Once back, Tony plucked two drinks from a passing waiter and handed one to Steve. “So does all this smozing bring back any found memories,” Tony motioned with his glass to the large crowd.

An exasperated groan slipped from Steve’s lips. “Yes,” he said before he took a sip of his drink... “It’s a good cause and I’m all for it but I can’t stand all snobbishness.”

“Something we share in common, Captain Rogers,” a voice from behind said.

The two Avengers turned and saw a kindly smiling Arnold Brown standing with a glass of champagne. Neither man knew that they were standing before the Imperial Hydra.

Once back, Tony plucked two drinks from a passing waiter and handed one to Steve. “So does all this smozing bring back any found memories,” Tony motioned with his glass to the large crowd.

An exasperated groan slipped from Steve’s lips. “Yes,” he said before he took a sip of his drink... “It’s a good cause and I’m all for it but I can’t stand all snobbishness.”

“Something we share in common, Captain Rogers,” a voice from behind said.

The two Avengers turned and saw a kindly smiling Arnold Brown standing with a glass of champagne. Neither man knew that they were standing before the Imperial Hydra.  
Once back, Tony plucked two drinks from a passing waiter and handed one to Steve. “So does all this smozing bring back any found memories,” Tony motioned with his glass to the large crowd.

An exasperated groan slipped from Steve’s lips. “Yes,” he said before he took a sip of his drink... “It’s a good cause and I’m all for it but I can’t stand all snobbishness.”

“Something we share in common, Captain Rogers,” a voice from behind said.

The two Avengers turned and saw a kindly smiling Arnold Brown standing with a glass of champagne. Neither man knew that they were standing before the Imperial Hydra.

==)(==

“It’s good to see you again, Captain,” Brown said as he extended his hand.

“You too, Mr. Brown,” Steve replied taking the man’s hand. “It’s been awhile.

“Oh yes, those delightful hearings on Capitol Hill. I’m just happy that I was able to help,” Brown commented before turning his attention to the other Avenger. “It’s nice to see you too, Anthony.”

“Ditto,” Tony waved. “So Arnie, what brings you here tonight?”

Brown smiled, not reacting to the childish nickname Stark had used. “Imperial Industries is always happy to help a worthy cause.”

“Which helps your company’s images now that you’re the government’s new supplier of military weapons,” Tony 

The Imperial President raised his hand in a placating jester. “Well someone had to fill the void left by you and Hammer, Anthony. And even you have to admit it was lucky that Imperial was chosen. I don’t think I have to remind you what could have been if Ross had approached someone like Aldrich Killian?”

“True,” the Iron Avenger muttered as he sipped his drink. 

Brown took a sip of his own drink and cleared his throat. “Actually, there’s a personal reason I came tonight.”

“Oh, and what might that be?” Stark enquired.

With a serious look on his face, the secret HYDRA leader turned to Captain America. “My daughter, Laura was working the day the Chitauri attacked New York. She would have been killed had it not been for you, Captain Rogers. So thank you, Captain Rogers. Thank you, Captain for saving my daughter’s life.”

Steve’s ears turned pink at hearing Brown’s words. As he spoke, Brown took out his wallet and flipped it open, revealing a picture of a girl with blond hair Steve knew all too well.

“You’re Beth’s father?”

“Beth?” Tony exclaimed popping up behind Steve and looking over his shoulder at the picture. “You mean that cute waitress who’s always flirting you?”

“Tony,” Steve said through clenched teeth.

“Yes. That’s my Laura Beth,” Brown replied. “When she later learned who you were she was more than a little star-struck to be truthful and when she told me I wanted to come and thank you in person but I never got the chance to before you moved to D.C. Then of course I got mixed in with Ross. But when I learned you were going to be her tonight, I figured the time had come for me to deliver my gratitude in person.”

Steve could feel his ears turning pink. “I was just doing my duty, Mr. Brown. That’s all.”

“Yes. You were just doing your...duty.” 

Neither Avenger noticed the subtle way the lower part of Brown’s lip went down when he finished speaking.

“Well it’s been a pleasure to see you again, Mr. Brown-”

“But Captain American Pie and I better have better be moving along,” Tony interjected. “I unfortunately I see our presence is being requested.” Following Stark’s gaze, Steve saw Pepper was waving them over to where she was standing with the fundraiser’s organizer. “But next time you’re in town Arnie drop on by the tower and bring that daughter of yours. We’ll do Tia.”

“That would be nice,” Brown replied. “I hope to you soon.”

With a final goodbye the two Avengers walked off, leaving Arnold Brown alone as they made their way to Pepper.

“That was quit a performance,” a silky voice came from the Imperial Hydra’s shoulder.

“And I meant every word of it. Had it not been for Captain America, my daughter would be dead right now,” Brown answered as he turned to face the owner of the voice, a women known by many in the room as Valentine de Fontaine but to Brown as, “Madam Hydra.”

Wearing a green dress, the only major change in her appearance was her hair. It was its natural black color and featured a small white streak.

“So that’s why you offered to ‘expose’ Ross’ plot? As repayment?” Madam Hydra asked, swirling the glass she held in her hand.

“Yes and now that that’s been repaired, I’ll have no issue with the time comes to eliminated the man.” 

Madam Hydra hummed as she and Brown started to make their way through the crowd. The two HYDRA leaders went on their way around the room, discussing matters quietly among themselves. They came to the bar and placed their empty glasses down on the counter and each requested something harder from the bartender. After receiving their drinks, they headed over to a small table in a far corner that offered them a strategic view off the room but was also semi-secluded so they wouldn’t be overheard.

“Has your agent within Avengers Tower made any headway?” Brown asked as he raised his glass to a member of the city council who had caught his eye.

“Not yet. He’s only recently gained access to the upper levels but he’s still restricted from their personal quarters. If the Asset is there then they’re taking great care to keep his presence well hidden.”

The Imperial Hydra clicked his tongue. “He’s got to be there. It’s the only place he could be.”

“Don’t worry. If he’s there then my agent will find out. He’s never let me down yet.”

“I can’t argue with you about that.”

The agent Madam Hydra had sent in was one of the best in the business. He had even fooled the legendary Black Widow on a few missions. So if it took the agent a little bit longer to move about the tower then HYDRA could stand to wait. 

==)(==

It was a little midnight when Steve returned home. Pepper and Tony dropped him off on their way up to their own apartment. He walked into a semi-dark and quiet apartment. The only light on was the one over the kitchen sink. Steve flung his jacket over the back of the couch and undid the top three buttons of his shirt after losing his tie. Sighing heavily, he headed into the kitchen and got himself a drink of water. 

Steve was exhausted. He had lost count of the number of hands he had shaken and the names of the various donors who had come up to him or Pepper had introduced him to. Throughout it all, Steve smiled and posed for pictures and took some pleasure knowing that he helped in raising money for those sick kids. 

Putting his empty glass in the sink, he asked JARVIS to get the light in the kitchen as he made his way to his bedroom. Just as he turned to the hall, he stopped. There was a light coming from behind a door that was slightly ajar. Steve stood and looked at the door. It was the door to the spare bedroom he had given to Bucky. He assumed Bucky would have been asleep by now. Bucky had hidden himself under the blankets of his bed when Steve had last seen him before heading out for the evening. 

With great stealth Steve made his way down the hall and came to a stop when he was at Bucky’s door. His enhanced hearing picked up of the sounds of someone shuffling about the scribbling of a pen. Steve was hesitant about making his presence known. Part of him wanted desperately to check on his best friend but the other part was reminding him what Sam and Natasha had repeatedly told him.

_“You need to make sure to give him his space,” _Sam’s voiced echoed in his head.__

_“The last thing he needs is to feel constantly smothered by you,” _Natasha told him bluntly.__

_‘Just a peak,’ _Steve told himself after debating his options with himself.__

____

____

Peeking through the crack, Steve could make out Bucky’s sitting on the floor, several notebooks books laid out around him. Bucky sat, shirtless and in a pair of grey sweatpants, with his back to the door and was slowly rock forward, a sign that he was distressed about something. Pushing all other thought out of his head, Steve gently tapped on the door.

“Bucky…?” Steve softly called out.

The rocking figured stopped when he heard his name. James didn’t reply, he stayed motionless, his shoulders hunched up and his muscles all tensed. Steve knew what he needed to do.

“Bucky, it’s just me, Steve. I’m coming in.”

Pushing the door open, Steve cautiously ventured into the room. He took care to approach Bucky as to not make any sudden movements that could trigger Bucky to lapse into Winter Soldier mode. 

In the past three months, Steve and the other Avengers had learned the hard way that the Winter Soldier programming was still lying dormant in Bucky’s mind. According to Natasha, the programming and training was most likely permanently embedded in his brain. Tony echoed her conclusion. Despite his and JARVIS’ best efforts; they had only managed to decrypt a small portion of the files on the flash drive Bucky had stolen from HYDRA. 

When he got to Bucky’s side, Steve crouched down so that he was level with James. “Buck?”

James stopped rocking and slowly brought his head up. There was a haunting look in his grey-blue eyes that Steve had come to know all too well. It was the look of loss and hopelessness. 

“Buck,” Steve says as he put his hand on his friend’s shoulder in a comforting gesture. “Hey, what’s up, pal?”

“Am I from Indiana?” James asked, taking Steve by surprise.

“What?”

“The book,” he pointed to one of the books, “says I’m from Indiana and me and my family moved to New York but this one,” he picked up the book closet to him, “says I’m from Brooklyn but doesn’t say anything about my family. Then that one,” he points to another open book, “Says I’m from Indiana but was an orphan and had no family when I was in the army. It also says I was a teenager when I was in the army. I wasn’t even a soldier but some type of camp mascot. How can a kid be a mascot?”

Steve didn’t say anything as Bucky shuffled the books aside a reached for one of the notebooks. Since moving in with Steve, the number of notebooks where Bucky wrote down every memory and question about his life before HYDRA had tripled. Steve reasoned Bucky must have remembered something or had a dream about his family’s history which caused him to get out his notebook and wrote down and got confused when he went to check books which mostly focused on him and not Bucky directly.

“The museum said I had a family and siblings,” James explained as he flipped to the first page of one of his oldest notebooks. “But it didn’t say if I was from Indiana to begin with. Am I from Indiana?”

It took Steve all of his will power to keep from breaking out in a fit of laughter though a bashful smile did appear on his face. “No, Bucky, you’re not from Indiana. You were born in Brooklyn. Your grandparents were from Indiana and you did have siblings, four of them.”

“So why…?”

“When they started to write about me, they really weren’t all that focused on you. A lot of stuff that many accept as truth was made-up by comic book writers because it was easier to have an orphan teenager as Captain America’s sidekick then a twenty-something sniper who liked to drink, smoke and make out wither every dame he came across,” Steve answered with honesty. “As for the museum, well, they’re more focused on you being the catalyst for my bullheaded decision to go right into Austria to that weapons plant.”

“Stupid punk,” James uttered.

“You’re not the only one to think that,” Steve replied. 

“There’s just so much….” James’ words died off as he hung his head, his long hair veiling his face.

Steve bit his lip. He knew what the brunet meant, for every small step forward there was five steps back. Every time James recalled something from his past something came up that caused confusion and frustration because the facts suddenly didn’t make sense. This strain took its toll on both James and Steve and the other Avengers could see this all too easily. 

“How about we put this away for the night and get some shut eye?” Steve suggested casting an eye over to the clock on the bedside table. “Things will look better in the morning.”

A moment later, James nodded his head and pushed himself off the floor with Steve following after him after he stacked the books and notebooks together. Wordlessly, the ex-assassin got into bed and pulled the covers up over his head. Just as he was about have JARVIS to turn the light off on his way out, Bucky’s head pop up from under the blankets. 

“Stay?”

“Sure,” Steve said without thinking. 

James watched as Steve undressed, leaving him in a tank top and boxer briefs. Once he folded his clothes and put them on a nearby chair, he walked around to the other side of the bed and climbed in. 

“JARVIS, the light if you please.”

As the light went down, James rolled over and buried his face in Steve’s chest. Steve’s arms wrapped themselves around the brunet and pulled him close to the blond. It was an action that helped reinsure the recovering that he was safe.

==)Bonus Scene(==

Bruce pulled his glasses off to rub his tired eyes. He had completely lost track of time as he went over the latest results of his and Tony’s latest experiment. When he was finally aware of the lateness of the hour, 1:30 AM, Bruce let out a deep yawn and made his way over to the elevator. Arriving to his floor, Bruce made his way over to the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea before retiring for the nigh.t He was in the middle of seeping his tea when JARVIS addressed him.

“Doctor Banner, I’m sorry for the interruption but you have visitor.”

“At this hour?” Bruce remarked. “Wait a minute, JARVIS, if its Tony and he’s completely drunk then you can go and send him right up to his floor and Pepper can deal with him.”

“It’s not Mister Stark,” the A.I. responded. “He and Miss. Pots returned an hour ago from the fundraiser and are currently asleep in their own bed.”

“Well please let whoever it is that I’s late, I’m tired and I’m going to bed. They’ll just need to come back tomorrow.”

“I’m afraid that the visitor in question is quit instant about seeing you right now. In fact they’re on their way up right now.”

Bruce would have been more than a little annoyed if he wasn’t so tired. “Then who-” the elevator dinged before he could finish. 

The doors opened and Bruce turned to see who it was. It was the last person he thought he would ever see.

“Betty?”

“Hi, Bruce.”

Bruce just stood there completely dumbfound. He hadn’t seen Betty since before he had gone to India. At the moment, he couldn’t even recall what it had been that caused them to go their separate way. Had it been her father? The general stress caused by his situation with the Big Guy? Some claim that he wasn’t the same person she had reconnected with right before the whole ordeal with Blonsky and when S.H.I.E.L.D. brought him in for the Avengers Initiative? He had no idea.

“I’m sorry for just showing up like,” Betty began, “but I just got into New York and I was on my way to a stay with a friend when I heard myself telling my cab driver the tower’s address. Do...Do you want me to leave? I can come back in the morning if….”

‘No, no. It’s fine.” Bruce told her, after finding his voice. “Uh…I was just making me a cup of tea. Would you like on?”

“Sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the chapter and look forward to hearing back from you.
> 
> In the comics, Arnold Brown does have a daughter named Laura who is a member of HYDRA. I made Beth his daughter in this because liked the idea of a member of HYDRA being indebted to Captain America and this seemed like a neat way to do it.
> 
> Well I graduated from college and I'm now free to write in-between looking for a job. So the next chapter is in the planning stages and I'm kinda of thinking of breaking up the story into separate parts of a series.
> 
> Anyway, that's all for now. Please let me know what you thought of the chapter as I love to read your comments. Thanks!


	10. Talks and Preperations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is feeling lost and he has to decide if a new opportunity is worth the effort to help himself heal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers in any shape or form. If I did, well, all the emotional upheaval, ridicules plots and pointless deaths wouldn't be happening. 
> 
> Again, this hasn't been looked over so any and all grammar mistakes are mine alone.
> 
> Sorry this took so long to post and I hope you leave me a little review.

“I’m telling you something’s wrong,” Tony reiterated as he led the other Avengers off the elevator and into Bruce’s modestly furnished apartment.

“You’re over reacting, Tony,” Natasha told him. “Just because Bruce didn’t show up for breakfast doesn’t mean anything is wrong.”

Tony answered by making a face at the Black Widow and started to look around the apartment while Clint and Thor made their way to the kitchen. “Since when does Banner skip breakfast and not say anything?”

“Friend Stark does speak the truth,” Thor spoke up, his attention captivated by the cat clock on the kitchen wall. “Our friend Banner is always considerate and informs us when he prefers to dine alone.”

“And we were having waffles,” Clint added. “Who turns down waffles?”

Nate had to agree. With Thor and Tony, she hated to admit it, not Clint. Bruce was far too considerate a person to not show up without telling them. Turning, she caught sight of Clint opening one of the cabinet doors and taking out one of Bruce’s mug then walk over to where Bruce’s coffee machine sat on the counter.

“What are you doing?”

“Getting a cup of coffee,” the archer informed her as he helped himself to the coffee pot.

“Really?” she said rolling her eyes. “You don’t know how old that is.”

“This is fresh,” Clint answered taking drink. “It’s not hot but it’s not cold.”

“See?” Tony declared gesturing his finger at Natasha, “Why would there be a fresh pot of coffee in his kitchen if Banner wasn’t here to turn the machine on? Hmm? Explain that Miss Marple.”

“What are you guys doing here?” a voice asked from behind.

Turning, the four Avengers saw a confused looking Bruce standing there. He was shirtless and was wearing a pair of well worm pajama bottom. His hair was slightly disheveled and he had dark circles under his eyes.  


“Brucie!” Tony bellowed as he hurried over to Bruce and flung his arms around the man’s neck. “Oh thank god! I was afraid you’d been kidnapped by outer space potato men!”

“Has he been into Thor’s ale again?” Bruce asked Natasha.

“No. He was freaking out because you didn’t show up for breakfast.”

“Your lack of attendance cause our teammate to worry about your condition as you left no reason for your decision to join your teammates for out morning feast,” Thor said as Tony let go of Banner.

“And on waffle day,” Clint added before taking another drink of coffee. “By the way what is this blend? Blue Hawaiian?”

Bruce adopted a sheepish expression as he reached up and ran his fingers through his hair. “Sorry about that. I was working in the lab last night and something…well something kinda came up.”

“What could be more important than having breakfast with your dearest friends and teammates?” Tony asked, feigning emotional injury. 

Before Bruce could respond, another voice called out from the hall leading to the bedrooms. “Bruce? What’s keeping…oh.”

Everyone turned and was met with the sight of Betty Ross, wearing nothing but one of Bruce’s shirts standing at the edge of the hallway and living room. No one spoke. Then again no one knew exactly what to say. Tony just stood there gobsmacked, mouth agape and his gaze rapidly darting from Bruce to Betty and back making it look like he was watching a game of tennis. Clint just smirked and winked at Bruce over the rim of the coffee mug. Natasha is looking at the two of thee, arms crossed and an expression that’s mostly natural but there’s a trace of surprise in her eyes. Finally it’s Thor that breaks the silence.

“Congratulations, friend Banner!” he booms as he engulfs the man in a great hug. 

“Too tight,” Bruce gasps.

“My apologies,” Thor replies letting him go. Next, Thor turned his attention to Betty with a wide smile on his face. “You must be the Lady Betty. Our friend Bruce has regaled us with many a tale of your kindness while your father hunted Bruce like an animal. Your relationship reminds me of the Asgardian tale of-”

“We better be going,” Natasha interrupted.

“But, but, but, but, but,” Tony started to ramble off as he pointed at Bruce and Betty. Natasha just grab him and Thor by the collar of their shirts and started towards the elevator.

“Barton.”

“But I’m not done with my-”

“Now,” she barked.

Grumbling, Clint put the mug down and followed after Natasha. “Coming, dear.”

“JARVIS,” she said and a moment later the elevator doors opened. Shoving the three Avengers into the elevator, Natasha looked back to Bruce and Betty. “Sorry about this. I’m sure this wasn’t what you two had planned. Betty, it’s great to see you again and I imagine we’ll be seeing more of you.”

Offering a final wave, Natasha pressed a button, closing the elevator doors with ding.

“Well them seemed nice,” Betty said as she walked past Bruce and into the kitchen. 

“I think we broke Tony,” Bruce said rubbing his face. “I’ve never seen him so…quiet.”

“And here you thought he would be offering to make us Hulk-proof condoms,” Betty smirked as he helped herself to the coffee.

Bruce groaned and buried his face in his hand. “Oh god. Just wait. Give him time to overcome the shock and then he will. He will….”

The offer for costumed gamma green Hulk-proof colored condoms comes a week later.

=====)-A-(====

As the drama played out on Bruce’s floor, the former Winter Soldier sat huddle on Steve’s couch wrapped in a blanket flipping through the seemly endless number of TV channels. Modern television amazed Bucky. There were shows dedicated to just about everything though Tony would tell you 99% of it wasn’t worth watching. Television helped Bucky by giving him a distraction from his periodic melancholy moods and just by having noise in the background regardless of what was on.

Steve was gone. Out on his usually morning run but he wasn’t alone. Sam had come up to spend a few days with them and try out the new wings Tony had finally gotten around to finishing. When he had arrived at the tower, he was left speechless when Tony presented him with his own floor.

“You saved Cap’s butt and had to listen to him give a speech so that makes you an honorary Avenger,” Tony had told him.

Part of him was a little jealous that Sam got to go out with Steve. He was also a little jealous of the friendship between the two of them. Sam got to spend time with Steve out in public while he couldn’t. He was basically trapped in Stark’s tower, unable to leave without risk of being targeted by HYDRA, the U.S. government or a whole host of other government and intelligent agencies. 

Bucky was on his tenth cycle of flipping through the channels when he finally turned it off and tossed the remote aside. Getting up off the couch Bucky walked over to the large window that offered a grand view of the city. As he stood there looking out over the city, Bucky touched his forehead against the glass. He felt so alone. Tony had invited him up for breakfast on the communal floor but he turned the offer down. Bucky could sense that the other Avengers were still a little unsure of him, not that Bucky could blame them. Despite what Steve had told him multiple times, he was still a dangerous weapon whose sole purpose was to kill. 

“A weapon…," he murmured. 

A rattling sound brought Bucky out of his gloomy thoughts. Turning, he was able to see Clint jumping down from the overhead vent and landing with ease.

“Howdy. Came by to see if you happen to have any coffee on hand,” the archer said holding up an empty Garfield mug that read I HATE MONDAYS.

Bucky nodded towards the kitchen. “Help yourself. Don’t know how warm it’s gonna be.”

“Coffee is coffee,” Clint replied making his way to the kitchen. When he came back, Clint was holding two mugs and held one out to Bucky. “Here. You look like you could do with a dose of caffeine.”

Taking the mug, Bucky took a sip. “Thanks.”

“What are former brainwashed brothers for?” Clint replied. 

A small smile formed on Bucky’s face when he heard the term former brainwashed brothers. He and Clint had formed a wired form of friendship not long after he had been released from the medical floor and Steve had moved him into the spare bedroom on his floor. One morning while Steve was out on his run, the archer had dropped down from the vent and asked Bucky to join him for breakfast. The two of them sat on the floor eating the Fruit Loops Clint had brought and watching old school Looney Tunes until Steve returned. Unlike some of the other Avengers, Clint didn’t tiptoe around him or act like he was going to go full on Winter Soldier at any moment. He treated Bucky like a normal person though Bucky could tell he wasn’t completely careless. He knew Clint had concealed weapons on him and that there was a bow and quiver stored in the vet up above. Bucky couldn’t blame Clint for being prepaid for a just in case scenario. It made him feel like Clint was truly watching out for him.

“You missed one hell of a breakfast,” Clint began as they sat down on the couch. He recounted the events that unfolded that morning at breakfast leading up to the events in Bruce’s apartment. By the end, Clint was having trouble holding by the giggling when describing Tony’s near breakdown at seeing Betty in nothing but Bruce’s shirt. “I mean I feel sorry for Banner but it was funny as hell,” Clint concluded before he took another drink of his coffee. “You should defiantly join us next time.”

Bucky shrugged. “I’m not-”

“Oh don’t try to play the pity outsider card, Barnes. You more than fit in with our little broken hero with issues club. We got a genius narcissist with the ego the size of the sun and daddy issues. A gamma powered Mister Rogers with serious anger management problems. An ex-Russian spy who keeps everything all bottled up inside. A PopTart eating Norse god whose delusion of grandeur brother has tried to kill him. Yours truly who has his own ton of emotional baggage and finally Cap, who’ is constantly dealing with major culture shock every day. So yeah, you fit right in with us.”

“But I’ve killed people,” Bucky countered.

“So have I, Natasha, Stark, Thor and Cap,” Bucky retorted. “Well technically Thor’s killed other aliens and Banner…well really the Hulk…anyway the point is we’ve all killed.”

They lapsed into silence as Bucky mulled over Clint’s words. He wanted to believe what Clint had said but there was a major difference that couldn’t be ignored. Every person the Winter Soldier had killed had been an innocent life. They were just regular people who were going about their lives until HYDRA deemed them a threat to their plans. 

“You know what you need?” Clint asked breaking the silence. “A dog.”

“A dog?” the former assassin asked with a lost look on his face. “Why do I need a dog?

Clint placed his mug on the nearby coffee table and leaned back against the couch cushions. “Well first off, if you had a dog, you wouldn’t be by yourself when Cap’s out. Second, you would have something to pet while we’ve been talking instead of almost breaking your mug in your hands. Third, I would have someone to pet while you’re off in your head thinking up ways to put yourself down and blame yourself for everything bad that’s happened in the world. Next, you could train him to torment Stark like chewing on his shoes and peeing in his workshop. And lastly, dogs help with healing. They can sense when you’re about to have a panic attack and help calm you down. Trust me, I know.”

Just before Bucky could ask, JARVIS addressed them. “I’m sorry to interrupt sirs but Miss Potts would like to see Sergeant Barnes.”

=====)-A-(====

They met Pepper and Maria Hill outside one of the tower’s numerous conference rooms. Pepper was dressed in a smart blue suite with her hair pulled back into a professional ponytail. Maria was in a sharp black and grey business dress. Her look made Bucky feel like ice was slowly dripping down his spine.

“Hello, James. Clint,” Pepper greeted them. 

“Sergeant Pepper,” Clint saluted. “Hill.”

“Agent Hill,” Bucky said timidly. “Miss Potts.”

Maria just nodded to the two men. Pepper meanwhile gave Bucky a warm smile as she placed a hand on his left arm. “Please call me Pepper, James. Only employees and JARVIS call me Miss Potts.”

“And Stark when he’s in the doghouse,” Clint chuckled.

Pepper gave the archer a friendly swat. As they stood there, Bucky felt Hill’s eyes on him and he started to tense up. He knew Hill had helped Steve bring down the helicarriers and Insight but had also been Nicky Fury’s right hand in S.H.I.E.L.D. Despite Steve’s numerous words of reassurance, Bucky still felt Hill would turn him over to the authorities without a second thought. Pepper must have sensed his anxious state because she was now looking at him with a comforting look. 

“It’s ok, James,” she assured him. “You’re not in trouble.”

“No you’re not. We just want to go over a few things with you” Hill added. “If it would make you feel better, we can wait for Rogers to get back.”

Crossing his arms, Bucky shook his head. He knew he needed to learn to do things on his own and not have Steve there to constantly lean on. “No. Now’s fine.”

“And besides, he’s got me to lean on,” Clint said enthusiastically as he bumped the brunette on the shoulder. Pepper and Hill shared an amused looked between them while Bucky uncrossed his arms and gave the archer a lopsided smile of thanks.

Pepper led them into the conference room and gestured for them to sit at the glass top conference table. She and Hill sat on the side facing the door and Clint and Bucky sat on the opposite side with their backs to the door. “So, James,” Pepper began, “I’ll come straight to the point. We found you a psychiatrist.”

“His name is Arnold Bartlett,” Hill took over. “He’s one of the doctors who S.H.I.E.L.D. would refer agents who were ex-prisoners to and has experience in helping people work thought PTSD. We made sure there’s no connection between him and HYDRA.”

“Does he know who I am?”

Hill nodded. “He does and he’s agreed to keep everything confidential.”

They gave Bucky some time to mull over what they had just told him. He knew that they would make him see a headshrinker at some point. It had been a detail both Banner and Steve had mentioned to him but the issue was never pushed. Bucky didn’t think it would help though. His brain had been fried and frozen by HYDRA for too long. What help was there for him? Then he thought of Steve. How many times had he woken the man up screaming due to nightmares? Or not notice how exhausted Steve looked the morning after a long night holding him even though he tried to hide it? There was the lost look in his blue eyes when he couldn’t remember details of their history. Then the bruises and black eyes that were the result of him falling back into the Winter Soldier mode. Bucky wanted to scream and hit the nearest thing to take out his frustration on. If there was a chance this doctor could help then he had to take, for Steve.

“So, James, what do you think?” Pepper asked, breaking the silence.

Bucky looked up and in a small voice answered, “Okay. I'll see him.”

“Good,” Hill said. “Then I’ll let know that he can-”

Hill was interrupted when the conference room door suddenly opened and in walked a custodian with a cleaning cart. Bucky dropped on to the floor as fast as he could while the man, in his late sixties with thinning grey hair, stopped when Hill cleared her throat. From his crouching spot Bucky could see a pair of glasses sticking out the front pocket of his uniform shirt that had the name Hiskel embroider on it.’

“Ohh, I’m sorry Miss Potts. I didn’t think anybody was using this room today.”

“It’s alright, Alvin,” Pepper said as she got up of her seat. “This was a spur the moment meeting I needed to take and this was the closet meeting room. So could you possibly…?”

Alvin Hiskel waved his hand. “Of course,” he answered and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

“I’m so sorry about that,” Pepper told Bucky as he emerged from off the floor. She like the others couldn’t miss the look of fear that was in the brunette’s eyes. They all know how important it was that no one out the Avengers and a select few know that Bucky was in the tower. 

“I’m sure he didn’t see you,” Clint added as Bucky sat back down. It was of the highest priority that none of the Stark employees know the Winter Soldier was being housed just floors above their heads.  
Pepper nodded. “Yes I will but everything should be ok. Alvin’s very nearsighted and he wasn’t wearing his glasses.”

Leaning over, Clint gave Bucky a friend punch on the shoulder. “Don’t worry about. A: you went all groundhog before he got a good look at you. B: even if he got a look at you, he’ll know better to blab after Pepper gets done talking to him and C: After working in a building housing superheroes, seeing people hide under tables isn’t that big of a deal.”

Bucky considered Clint’s words and slowly nodded. There probably wasn’t anything to worry about after all.

==Bonus Scene==

It was past midnight as a black Mercedes sat alone in empty parking lot in the middle of the maze of old factories and forgotten warehouses in Queens. Up in the front, the driver kept his attention looking straight at the old Osborn warehouse the car was facing. In the back, a conversation was coming to an end between the two occupants in the back.

“And you’re sure,” Madam Hydra asked.

“Yes,” Alvin Hiskel answered.

With the conversation concluded, Madam Hydra retrieved her phone, selected the number to call and put it speaker. After a few rings, the call was answered.

“Yes,” a commanding male voice said on the other end.

“It’s the Winter Soldier,” Madam Hydra began. “He’s alive and hiding out at Stark Tower.”

“And this is coming from the spy you sent in?” the male voiced asked with a hint of skepticism.

“Yes.”

A moment of silence passed. “We can’t get to the Soldier as long as he’s inside that tower but that also means HYDRA will know precisely where he’ll be for the foreseeable future. We can wait a bit longer.”  
With that, the female HYDRA leader tapped her phone and set it down.

“Do you wish me to return to my post?” Alvin asked.

“No. As of now your assignment is over and you did an excellent job as promised. No one every suspected you had taken the real Alvin Hiskel’s place.”

“That’s what you get when you hire the Chameleon,” he said pulling the Nano mask off his face revealing the white featureless mask underneath. 

“Yes you are,” Madam Hydra confirmed. “Payment will be made to your account as arranged.”

“Excellent. Now if you excuse me, I have to go see to the real Mister Hiskel. He’s going to have a nasty fall down the stairs and end-up with a slight case of memory loss. A pleasure doing business with you,” Chameleon said as he reapplied the mask and got out of the car.

The black Mercedes didn’t leave the parking lot right away. In the backseat, Madam Hydra picked up her phone unmuting it.

“Do we need to pull Zola from the T.E.S.S. project?”

“I don’t think that’s warranted right now,” the male voice answered. “Zola is busy getting ready to move to Greymore for the next phase. That’s far more important than worry about the Avengers breaking the Winter Soldier programing.”

Madam Hydra wasn’t all that convinced. “But if do manage to break the -”

“Not without the book they can’t,” the male voice interjected. “Without it, the Avengers cannot truly undo all the Work Zola and Fennhoff put into the program. And before you say anything, there is only one copy of the book and it’s in a safe location. I don’t want you run off trying to retrieve it and risk alerting the good Captain and his allies. Do I make myself on this matter clear, Madam Hydra?” 

“Yes, farther.” 

“Be patient, daughter. For now, keep the tower under surveillance and contacted Vermis. Inform him to ready his team.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the chapter and look forward to hearing back from you.
> 
> Again I'm sorry this took so long to post. I've been trying to find a job since this past summer since I graduated from college and I've had no luck what so ever. It's making me a little upset since I've done all the stuff required and no one's gotten back to me.
> 
> I'm trying to get things moving along so we can get into some action but there's still a lot of filler stuff I can't leave out which is making it a little bit hard to get these chapters done. I can't say for certain when the next chapter will be out so I'm afraid you'll just have to wait. 
> 
> Anyway, that's all for now. Please let me know what you thought of the chapter as I love to read your comments. Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this first chapter. One thing I'm worried about is keeping characters in character so please let me know if I know if I need help in that area. As the story goes on I plan on adding additional characters and have a surprise villain in mind.
> 
> I'm planning on 10 chapters at the moment but that may change as I go along.
> 
> Again, I look forward to hearing back from all of you. Thanks.


End file.
